Heritage
by D-Chan3
Summary: COMPLETE! Usual disclaimers apply A long time ago a great evil terrorized the land. Two Clans came forward and defeated it. Their families were granted amazing powers. Now, the evil has returned. Who are these special heros and what powers do they posse
1. Default Chapter

Akane was almost finished dusting the last of the shelves in the attic, reaching towards the top shelf, her hand brushed against something hard and accidentally knocked it off. A small chest hit the floor with a loud thud, sending its contents all over the clean floor. "Damn!" Akane muttered as she noticed the new mess. Kneeling down, Akane started to cleaning the mess. "Hmm, what's this?" she muttered when her hand brushed across a few scrolls. Opening the first one, she saw that it was over one hundred years old. "This looks like it's talking about house hold accounts. Not very interestingI hope there's one with a new martial arts technique on it," she said as she put that one back into the chest before she reached for another. Unrolling it, Akane glanced at the writing and saw that it was a letter to the lord of the house. Disappointed that it wasn't a new technique, she quickly put it in the chest. Just as she was about to stand up, she spotted a book that looked extremely old. "Oh, I wonder what this has in it?" Akane said, reaching for the tome, she picked it up and inspected the cover. There was nothing special about it that she could see, except that it was bound with a leather cover. 

Akane was curious about the book since all of the old books that she knew about were only found in museums. It was kind of hard to see what the tome contained because she was holding it face down. Akane turned it over to see what was on the cover. She gasped in surprise when she saw two family crests burned into the leather. One crest she recognized as her own and the other looked to be Ranma's. "Why would Ranma's crest be on this book with my family's?" Akane muttered while trying to open the tome to see what it contained, only to find that it was locked. Glancing around, Akane looked to see if the key had fallen out of the chest along with the scrolls. Akane search around every box and in every available space that it could have bounced behind, but she couldn't find anything. She was just about to put the book away when she heard Nabiki calling her. 

"Akane! You better hurry up and take your bath now before Auntie Noduka gets here! You've only got one hour left!" Nabiki yelled from below the attic stairs.

"Ok! Nabiki? Is the bath ready?" Akane called down to her sister as she neared the stairs.

"Yes, the bath is ready and I think Ranma might be using it at the moment," Nabiki replied.

"Hey, you're not trying to get me to walk in on him this time. What gives onne-chan?" Akane asked as she made her way down the attic stairs, the book in one hand and the other gripping the rail.

"Father wants everything to be perfect for Auntie's visit. So he told me earlier today before breakfast, that he didn't want any fighting before Auntie arrived. Don't worry, I found another way to make some money. I'm running errands around the house giving messages to everyone. I've got to go now. Bye, see you at dinner," Nabiki said while grinning happily before she waved and walked back to her room to tally her earnings. 

Shrugging, Akane made her way towards her room to pick up a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom. Glancing at the door for the occupied sign and noticing that it wasn't there, Akane sighed in relief, opened the door and entered the changing room. Stripping, Akane grabbed a huge fluffy towel just in case Ranma had forgotten to put the sign out and was still in the fuiro, walked into the wash room and quickly began scrubbing. The noise of the fuiro doors sliding open was the only warning she had before she heard the sound of Ranma's voice.

"ACK! AAkane! I...I...it's not my fault! I...I...," Ranma stammered as he saw the form of a dripping naked Akane. His eyes opened wide like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to avert his gaze. Unconsciously, he took in every inch of bare skin, cataloging each feature before moving on up to the next. Gulping, he continued to try to explain when Akane interrupted him.

Akane ground her teeth in anger as she glanced over her shoulder to see Ranma standing there with a towel around his waist. Deciding that she would not kill him today because they were going to have visitors she suppressed the urge to smash him with her mallet and said in a deceptively sweet tone of voice. "Ranma, I'm not going to hit you today. But, please remember that you have to put the sign out when you're going to take a bath!" Akane yelled as she calmly picked up a bucket of freezing cold water, whirled around and threw its contents over the pig tailed boy changing him into a her. Then she grabbed her towel, covering herself up, and rushed past him into the fuiro.

"Ahhhh! That's cold!" Ranma-chan yelled when the water hit. She vaguely noticed Akane rush by her with the towel barely covering her front, Ranma winced as she heard the fuiro doors slam. "I'm glad that Akane didn't hit me today," Ranma thought to herself then glanced back towards the fuiro doors and grinned as the picture of a naked Akane covered in nothing but soap and water entered her mind. Ranma felt a funny tingling sensation on her upper lip and swiped at it. Glancing at her hand she noticed that there was blood on it. Walking over the sink she filled a cup with hot water and changed back before glancing into the mirror. "I bet she doesn't know why I never put that sign out, and I hope she never finds out. Because if she knew that I did it on purpose just to see her naked, she'd kill me!" he thought while a silly grin appeared. Quickly, he gave the doors one last glance before grabbing a washcloth and cleaning up. "You better hurry up Akane before my mom gets here!" he yelled before he left the bathroom to get dressed.

"I'll be out in a minute," she called back just before she heard the bathroom door open and close, signaling that he had left. Knowing that she didn't have too much time left, Akane quickly immersed herself in the hot water for five minutes and then stepped out, dried off, and entered the changing room to dress. Once she finished putting on her favorite outfit of shorts and a t-shirt, she grabbed the book and hurried down the stairs.

********************************************************************* 

  
"Nabiki?" Soun called out to his middle daughter as he searched the house.

"Yeah daddy? she replied.

"Kasumi asked me to ask you to help with Akane and Ranma's surprise birthday dinner. Since we're using Mrs. Saotome's visit as a cover up," Soun said.

"Alright daddy, I'll help Kasumi," Nabiki said then held out her hand expectantly.

"How much?" Soun questioned, as he was familiar with the routine.

"Fifteen hundred yen," Nabiki replied.

Reaching into his pocket Soun collected the correct amount and handed it over without blinking. Then, he left to find Ranma and possibly distract him for as long as he could while Kasumi set out the surprise dinner. "I'm so proud of you.sniff, sniff. My little girl will never be poor!" Soun muttered to himself as he walked back into the den.

************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
"Auntie Noduka! I'm so glad you're here," Kasumi said over her shoulder while leading the Saotome matriarch into the dining room. 

"Hi Auntie!" Akane said sitting down and reaching for her bowl, she started filling her plate before the human garbage disposals know as the Saotome's noticed that the food was quickly disappearing before breaking from their usual morning food fight. For some odd reason, Akane felt unusually hungry, more so than normal. She felt that she could eat the same amount of food Ranma usually ate.

Faster than anyone would have thought possible, Akane selected a bowl of rice, two fish and a bowl of miso soup. Akane started doing her impression of a human vacuum cleaner. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and glance in her direction. "Mmmph, wha?" Akane mumbled around a mouthful of food as she glanced around the table.

"Hey Akane? Didn't you eat lunch?" Ranma asked her as he punched Genma into the wall as he tried to snatch Ranma's rice bowl.

"Yeah Akane, are you feeling alright?" Nabiki asked her while she eyed her little sister pack away all that food faster than Ranma usually ate his breakfast. 

"Mmmphfine!" Akane replied while she continued to stuff her mouth with rice while watching TV. Every few minutes she absently reached out her chopsticks towards another bowl of food to bring to her plate.

"Oh my, Akane must really be hungry. Look everyone, she finished the huge bowl of beef Yaki Udon for us," Kasumi said with a smile on her face as she pointed out that everything on the table had disappeared. 

"ACK! Akane why'd ya go a finish all the food for? I'm still hungry!" Ranma complained to his fiancée, guarding his plate before she decided to take anymore off of his. Akane had stolen a few things off of Ranma's plate without realizing it. 

Akane burped quietly then smiled her cutest smile at Ranma. The one that always made him back down and feel guilty and said, "But Ranma, I was so hungry. I didn't eat lunch because there were no more leftovers.

"Oh, I left a plate out for you Akane. Didn't you see it?" Kasumi asked her as she started cleaning up the dishes.

"No. There were no plates of food out anywhere, Kasumi," Akane replied, stretching her arms over her head to relieve the tension from her back. As she stretched, Ranma's eyes almost popped out of his head because while she did this, it thrust out her less than ample chest, making look like she had more than usual.   
  
Blushing, Ranma glanced away quickly before anyone noticed that he was looking, especially Akane. "If Akane had noticed me looking at her, she'd more than likely punt me into the koi pond and accuse me of being a pervert," he thought to himself.   


Akane noticed Ranma's father trying to sneak out of the room. He looked very guilty all of a sudden. Apparently Ranma noticed as well. Akane watched as he kicked Genma into a wall while yelling, "Pop! You're the one that ate Akane's lunch!" 

I was hungry, boy! Genma growled before he continued, Besides, it was just sitting there and no one was touching it!

"Man, I can't believe you, Pop! You never bothered to ask who it was for did ya?" Ranma balled his hand into a fist before punching his father on the head and muttering loudly, "Stupid old man."

"Ranma, I'm sure your father didn't know that it was left for Akane. After all, I didn't put a note on it like I usually do," Kasumi said as she leaned down to pick up another empty bowl.

Kasumi glanced up and giggled at what she saw. Ranma was too busy yelling at Mr. Saotome to notice Akane stealthily reaching out her chopsticks to snatched the last of his fish right off of Ranma's plate. 

"Yeah, I guess so, but he should have asked anyway!" Ranma replied while glaring one last time at his father before sitting down again and absently shoveling more food into his mouth. After two bites he glanced down at his plate, Hey! Where's my fish! he yelled before glaring at his father. Ranma growled, Didja take my fish, Pops?

Kasumi tried to hold it in, but she couldn't and clutching her stomach she burst out laughing, 

"What's so funny Kasumi?" Ranma asked curiously.

"You should have seen your face Ranma, when you noticed that your fish had disappeared," Kasumi replied, giggling between every other word.

"I know, Pop took it," Ranma replied while eyeing her as if there was something wrong.

"No. Your father didn't take the fish. Akane did while you were distracted. You didn't see it on her because she hid it behind her back...and when you glanced at your plate....Akane quickly ate it," Kasumi said then grinned when she saw Ranma's jaw drop open in surprise.

Recovering quickly, Ranma snapped his mouth closed and started muttering Stupid panda!stupid tomboy Ranma sulked and glared at them. 

Akane glared back at Ranma and asked, What was that! I didn't hear you, Ranma! Would you care to repeat that!

Ranma noticed Akane's stormy expression and stamered, 

"Akane, Ranma.now is not the time to argue. Ranma, you apologize to your fiancée right now!" Noduka growled as she glared at her son

Ranma grumbled for a second before he sighed, 

Smiling in satisfaction, Noduka turned her gaze towards Soun to see if he was ready to begin. Soun nodded in her direction so she cleared her throat and began. "You are probably wondering why I'm here today. So I will explain. Today is the day that we are celebrating the birth of Ranma and Akane to our clans." Noduka said before turning her attention to her son and his fiancée. "Ranma, Akane? I would like to congratulate you on your birthdays...which is today. 

Thanks, Mom! Ranma smiled.

Yeah! Thanks Auntie! We weren't expecting any type of celebration, Akane replied at the same time as Ranma.

"Have you experience anything unusual in the past few days?" Noduka asked curiously.  
  
"No mom, not that I'm aware of. Although, Akane's been eating a lot more than she usually does," Ranma said thoughtfully.

"Are you saying that I'm FAT!"" Akane yelled, raising her fist to pound him.   
  
I didn't say that....why do ya gotta keep jumpin to conclusions! Ranma yelled as he scooted backwards a few inches incase he had to make a fast exit.

Noduka ignored the bickering from her son and future daughter-in-law to comment, "Our families are very special in the fact that when a select few of our children turn seventeen...their true gifts emerge. The selected few are marked by a very special symbol."

Kasumi asked as she too ignored the argument between Ranma and Akane.

Yes, Kasumi, Noduka replied as she placed the book down next to her.

What do these marks look like? Kasumi asked as she started serving the rice.

Well, they look like half of a yin yang symbol, Noduka replied.

How do you know that, Auntie? Nabiki asked between bites of food.

It's on the inside cover of our ancestral book, Noduka replied, smiling.

What ancestral book and where is it? Ranma asked curiously.

We used to have it but...I'm not sure where it is now, Noduka replied sadly.  


Well that's nice to know what they look like, but I'm not so sure I want to be one of those heroes, Akane muttered. While talking to Noduka, she reached for more rice, six portions of sushi, three octopus puffs, two pork buns and a cup of tea. 

Ranma watched her from out of the corner of his eye, his cheek muscle twitching, while trying not to be too obvious about protecting his bowl. Every time her chopsticks came towards his bowl, he quickly grabbed a different plate and placed it in their path. So far she had managed to grab two pork buns from his plate. Now on any given day this would be deemed as normal if it was Ranma reaching for the food, but today it seemed that this mornings breakfast hadn't put a dent in her increased appetite. Akane! Watch what you're doing will ya! Ranma muttered loudly as her chopsticks came towards his bowl one more time. 

Akane finally turned around and noticed his hunched over position. "Ranma what are you doing? 

What does it look like Akane? he replied as he straightened to a sitting position and proceeded to eat his food.

Umm, it looked like you were guarding your food, but no one is stealing it, Akane said glancing around the table and taking note of everyone's shocked expressions. What? Why is everyone staring at me?

Akane dear you were the one taking Ranma's food. He tried to keep you from taking it all, but you were too fast. Every time you reached towards this end of the table, Ranma tried to put another dish in front of your chopsticks. It was all my son could do to try to intercept you. Look, Noduka said while pointing towards Akane's plate. 

Yeah Akane, you should have seen Ranma's expression as he tried to guard his bowl from you. It's the funniest thing I've ever seen! Nabiki said, leaning over the table and laughing so hard that tears were running down her face.

Akane mumbled, glancing down and noticing that she had more food on her plate than she could eat in a week. Blinking several times, Akane tried to figure out why she had taken that much food when her stomach started rumbling. Akane's eyes glazed over as the scent of the food reached her nose. Akane mumbled, turning her attention back to the heaping mound of food and started eating like it was her last meal. Everyone slowly started inching away from the table while taking their plates and bowls with them. Ranma was too busy trying to out pace Akane in her eating habits to notice the amount of food he was putting away was twice the amount that he normally ate. Glancing over towards Akane, he noticed that she had grabbed everything off of the table and was now, reaching towards his plate. Hey! Cut that out Akane, or you'll never catch a husband with manners like that!

  
Ranma realized about two seconds too late that this was not one of the smartest things he could have said when Akane suddenly grabbed the book next to her and lifted it over her head screaming, 

Now wait a minute Akane.that didn't come out right! he stammered while making pain warding gestures with his hands.

  
Just as Akane was about to hit him she experienced a sharp burning sensation on the inside of her upper shoulder. she cried out and clutching the spot she sank to her knees in pain and the book held close to her stomach, forgotten. 

Akane, What's the matter? Noduka asked, concern for the youngest Tendo clearly visible.

Waaaaa! My baby is hurt, Soun started sniffling before turning his attention towards Ranma. Just as the Tendo patriarch was about to yell at Ranma, Akane moaned in pain once more. 

Ooh! It hurts! Akane cried, clutching her shoulder harder as if to make it go away. Akane rolled into a ball while moaning, Feels like my shoulder is on fire! Suddenly, light started pulsing from between her fingertips and with each pulse, Akane moaned louder until Ranma couldn't stand it any longer. 

Ranma called as he quickly crawled over to her side. Reaching out, he pulled her hand away from her shoulder and gasped, there on her shoulder was the yin half of the yin-yang symbol. 

Oh, my! Kasumi exclaimed as she saw the glowing mark on Akane's shoulder.

What the hell! Ranma yelled when he saw it. He couldn't believe his eyes so he reached out his hand and touched it. Suddenly, Ranma cried out and toppled to the floor clutching his own shoulder. The pain he felt was an intense burning sensation that increased each time the light pulsed. Mimicking Akane's actions, he hissed as another wave hit and curled into a ball.

  
"Ranma!" Noduka gasped, crawling closer towards her son she hesantly reached out a hand and touched his shoulder. Gasping, she quickly pulled it away, Ranma's shoulder felt seringly hot to the touch and she wondered why it hadn't burned his t-shirt. 

  
"I'm ok, mom," Ranma gasped out. 

Slowly, the pain faded and Akane uncurled her body to lay gasping on the floor. Moving gingerly, Akane tested her shoulder to see if there was any risidual pain. Nothing. Sitting up, Akane didn't notice when the book fell to the floor with a soft thud. "Great!" she muttered before touching it with a finger tip, there was no pain so she quickly turned her attention towards Ranma and saw that he was just recovering as well. "What the hell happened!" Akane yelled while pointing towards her shoulder and then Ranma's. 

"I don't know," Soun replied gazing towards Noduka and Genma. Each of them shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders, completely baffled. 

Ranma sat up, glancing at his shoulder he saw half of the yin-yang symboy on his shoulder. "This is just Great! What the hell is this!" he growled while poking it gingerly. Recognizing it for waht it was, he glanced back and forth between his and Akane's symbols and sighed. "Apparenly," he muttered. "I just got the yang symbol that symbolizes male while Akane has the female half, yin....but why?" 

When Noduka glanced towards her son and then Akane, she spotted a book lying next to the youngest Tendo daughter. "Akane, please let me see the book that's lying next to you," Noduka said, holding out her hand expectantly.

Akane handed Noduka the book. "I found this in the attic, but I couldn't get it open. I saw both of our family crests on it and I'm very curious as to what's in it," Akane said. 

"Hmm, I wonder," Noduka said, absently fingering the necklace hidden ny the folds of her komono. Reaching into her kimono, she pulled out a key. Quickly, she inserted it into the lock and turned it, she was rewarded with a *snick* the lock fell away and Noduka opened the cover to the first page. "This is the book of our family history. It tells about a great evil that once roamed this earth. It will come again. It contains a prophecy of two saviors that will appear within our family lines, each with a mark hidden on their bodies. That mark appears on their seventeenth birthdays, Noduka said seriously as she ran her gaze from her son to his fiancée. 

  
We leave immediately for our ancestral estate, Soun said firmly. 

What ancestral estate? Akane said with a puzzled expression on her face.

Yeah, what do ya mean by that? Ranma asked curiously.

It would be best boy that we don't say where it's located. Just in case someone is listening, Genma said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

**********************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night sky was darker than a cave, no stars showed through the cloud cover as both families trudged through the deep forest of Northern Japan. As Akane looked around she could make out a few landmarks that looked very familiar to her. I hope we're not going where I think we're going, she whispered loud enough for Ranma to hear her.

What are you whispering about Akane? Ranma asked as he sped up to walk beside her. They had been traveling for over an hour since it was discovered that he and Akane had the marks. He was happy that they had no more incidents since loosing the Amazons at the last train station. Nabiki had made sure that no one had followed them by giving the conductor a sizable bribe. 

Ranma, don't you recognize those landmarks? Akane replied, pointing towards a distinctive statue that they had passed a few years ago when they were heading back home.

Ranma glanced in the direction that Akane was pointing, scratching the back of his head while deep in thought. they do kinda look familiar but I can't remember where I saw them before.

You baka, were heading towards Ryogonzawa! Akane hissed to him as she carefully scanned the surrounding area for any giant animals. 

Aw man! I don't ever want to go there again! Are you sure we're heading there? he said as he unconsciously mirrored Akane, scanning their surroundings.

I'm very sure that we are heading in that direction. See, we just passed another one," Akane said pointing towards a statue. "I think we should ask Auntie where we're going. If she is taking us to Ryogonzawa, then we've got a problem, Akane muttered as she adjusted her traveling pack so that its weight settled evenly on her shoulders. 

Fine, I'll ask her, Ranma said, quickening his pace so that he walked abreast of his mother he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Akane and I couldn't help notice that we seem to be heading towards Ryogonzawa. Do you know how dangerous this place is? I mean its got giant animals that try to eat you for kami sake! Ranma pointed out while trying not to show how worried he really was.

Yes dear, I know that already and yes, we are heading through there as the estate is on the other side of this forest. The animals will not bother us this time since I know of a special path that will lead us through without any problems. We should be arriving there in another hour or so, Noduka calmly replied as she pulled out her katana and began to polish it with a spare cloth.

Ranma, seeing her pull out the katana, nervously backed away while stammering, When he dropped back far enough to walk at Akane's side again he told her what his mother had said. 

That's just great! But are you sure that we won't be attacked? she asked him nervously as she edged a bit closer to his side. 

Ranma didn't seem to notice this as his attention was elsewhere. Mom said that the path we're going to take is protected, but we better be on guard anyway. We should be at the estate in an hour maybe, he muttered while adjusting his pack to a more comfortable position. Ranma saw his mother up ahead, pointing out the path, before following and keeping a wary eye out for the giant animals. He began to remember the mad scramble of packing and running into the night with only the clothes stored in their packs. He was very nervous about what would happen when they got to the estate. The last few hours after dinner up until they had gotten off of the train had been nerve wracking. Glancing over at Akane, he noticed she wore the same worried expression that he was sure he had on his face.  
  
Akane what's wrong? Are you nervous about what's going to happen to us? Ranma asked her while hoping over a downed tree.

I don't know what to expect when we get there. Yes, I'm a bit uneasy about what we're going to do when we get settled in. Are we going to train or are we going there to find out more about our heritage? It's so confusing, I wish we knew more about this, she said dejectedly. Sighing, Akane batted a low lying branch aside before reaching for the next one. 

Noticing that their parents had stopped ahead of them, Ranma and Akane hurried to see what they were doing. As they got close enough they had to push aside some branches that were obscuring their vision. Glancing over in the direction that his mother was pointing, Ranma and Akane both gasped in surprise. In front of them stood what appeared to be an ancient castle that stood as tall as a skyscraper. The gates alone were taller than a six story building and looked to be guarded by two huge dragon statues. Ranma started to step forward to the doors, but his mother stopped him. 

Wait Ranma, all is not what it appears to be, Noduka said as she picked up a stone and threw it so that it landed in between the dragon statues. Faster than he could blink, both statues came to life and spewed twinjets of flame directly at the stone, melting it on the spot. __ Ranma thought to himself as he watched it happen. The statues were positioned so that if anything moved into their line of vision that didn't have permission to enter, they would be able to destroy the intruder quickly.

  
Ranma gulped audibly as he backed away, glancing at his mother he asked, What the hell just happened!

  
Ranma, why do you think that no one has found our estate yet? Noduka questioned him while gesturing at the gates. 

I don't know maybe it's hidden very well, he replied uncertainly.

Akane muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes at him.

Really Saotome, I think you're smarter than that. Pay attention now, Nabiki said as she stepped closer and started pointing a few facts out to him. First of all, judging by the reactions of the guardian statues, this place seems to have magic on its side, so it would be safe to assume that the estate is hidden by magic. Since the gates are guarded by these statues. There probably is no other way in than to go through them. And there must be a special key to get in and I believe that you two are the key.

What do you mean by that Nabiki? Akane inquired as she stepped closer to get a good look at the statues without getting fried.

Take a look at the eyes of the statues, people. Do you see how they follow Ranma and Akane's movements, not to mention that they are glowing blue this time instead of red, Nabiki said, while she rolled her eyes, sarcasm barely concealed in her voice.

I believe that they are very curious about you two, Noduka commented as she motioned for Ranma and Akane to come forward. When they stepped closer, Noduka motioned for them to go to the dragon that had their family crest emblazoned on its pedestal. When they were close enough to touch the stone gate, the dragons came to life once more. Ranma and Akane flinched as two heads; almost the size of a large dog came within an inch of their faces. 

Don't move a muscle Akane, Ranma said nervously as he felt the dragon breathe, blowing its hot breath in his face.

easy for yyou to ssay that b..baka. I'm so scared right now I feel like I could faint, Akane replied, gulping, while she nervously eyed the two rows of gleaming razor sharp teeth less than a millimeter from her nose. Switching her gaze from its teeth to its jewel toned eyes, Akane's breath caught in her throat as she met its gaze. Her world spun out of control as she was caught and held within their multifaceted depths. A strange lassitude settled over Akane, calming her to the point where she was only aware of its eyes and nothing else. Not too far away, Ranma experienced the same sensation of falling and of peace as both dragons inspected the Tendo and Saotome heirs.

Soun watched the scene before him trying to get ahold of his mixed emotions. As soon as he saw the two huge heads inching close to Ranma and his youngest daughter, he lost it completely. Waaaaa! It's going to eat my baby girl..! Waaaaa! he wailed as tears started spraying in all directions, soaking Genma in the process.

Really Dad, get a hold of yourself! I don't think that they are going to eat them. Personally, I think that they are being checked out to confirm that they have a right to enter, Nabiki said as she rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

Genma-panda held up a sign stating, then pointed at the sign. ***_Yes Tendo, you really should wait to see what is going to happen before you loose it. Anyway, I think that the guardians won't harm any of us since we are of the Saotome and Tendo bloodline._*** 

  
Kasumi smiled, nodding her head in agreement while commenting to everyone in general, Oh my, what nice dragons they areso beautiful, and isn't it wonderful that they can breathe fire.

  
Kasumi dear, I don't think you should have said that last part so loudly, Noduka said, pointing at Soun and raising her voice to be heard over the renewed bout of wailing.

Nabiki called to get his attention. Soun glanced towards his middle daughter to see her pointing at the dragons. Turning around, Soun saw that the dragons had begun to twitch in reaction to his constant caterwauling. I really think you should stop making that noise or they just might decide to do something about it, Nabiki drawled, covering her ears to block out the sound of her father's crying. 

Little by little, she began to inch away from her father, her eyes riveted on both dragon's eyes. She saw them begin to change in color as they lifted their heads to stare at the Tendo patriarch. She decided that she didn't want to stand next to her father and bolted, just at twinjets of flame scored a direct hit. This had the effect of silencing the annoying noise while also lightly charring Soun. It was like getting hit by the masters Happo Darkin bombs. 

Soun stood there motionless and in a state of shock. His hair smoldering, his face black, blinking a few moments before reaching towards his mustache to put out the smoldering fire. Then he stood there for few more moments before the pain finally registered. he squeaked before falling over backwards to take an unscheduled nap.

Sighing, Nabiki moved towards her comatose father to see if he would be all right. Finding that he had only a few minor burns and was unconscious at the moment, she quickly dragged her father out of harms way. I told you to stop making that noise but you wouldn't listen. Boy, I'm going to charge you for this one when you wake up daddy, she muttered before dragging him a few meters away, then Nabiki glanced back towards her sister to see what she had missed. 

  
What Nabiki saw made her blink a few times in disbelief. Both dragons had their necks arched back and were taking a big gulp of air, opening their jaws, they let loose green tinged flames this time. The flames were aimed at Akane and Ranma. Ranma and Akane didn't move a muscle as they seemed to be trapped within the dragons' gaze as if they were hypnotized. The flames burned their shirts off to reveal to all the tattoo emblazoned on their shoulders and right above their hearts. 

Tilting their heads, the dragons positioned themselves to get a better look at the marks that now were visible to the human eye. Once cleansed by dragons fire the marks had become blindingly visible as they pulsed with an inner magic. Seeing what they had been looking for, both dragons reared back roaring their joy of finally being able to greet the chosen once more. As their roars echoed into the night sky, a SCHNICK was heard, then a creaking sound as the two massive doors into the castle opened to reveal a walled garden, a path. The path lead deep into the garden to disappear in the deepest shadows of the castle.

Nabiki gave a soundless whistle of admiration as she glanced around the garden from where she stood on the opposite side of the gate. Wow! This place is huge and the garden is very beautiful. I think we should go in now before something else happens."

Shouldn't we get Ranma and Akane now? Kasumi asked worriedly as she glanced over towards her youngest sister. Seeing that they still stood there in a daze, Kasumi stepped forward towards the two dragons and bowed politely. If you please honored guardians, could you release my sister and Ranma so that we may enter.

The dragons nodded their heads acknowledging the eldest Tendo daughters' request, then they started to sing. The sound of the two dragons singing brought tears to everyone's eyes as it touched a place deep in their souls. 

Oh my, how beautifulisn't it dear? Noduka asked Genma as she closed her eyes to savor the bell-like sounds. 

Genma nodded his head in agreement while his eyes glazed slightly in delighted pleasure. A smile slowly formed on his face, washing away the years so he looked much younger.

are those angels singing Soun muttered before he became aware of his surroundings. Standing he looked around to see the rest of his family looking at the dragons. Turning his head, Soun finally noticed where the noise was coming from, his jaw dropped in surprise. What a harmonious sound so soothing

Kasumi smiled, contented. It was the most wonderful music she had ever heard. I wish I could listen to them sing forever, she said before she noticed her sister and Ranma starting to move.

***********************

  
Ranma and Akane blinked, trying to clear their thoughts and remember what had just happened to them. The last thing that both remembered was staring into the dragons eyes, then the feeling of floating through the air. 

Suddenly a breeze blew through the clearing, Akane jumped when she felt it brush over her naked chest. she yelped and she covered her chest with her hand while searching frantically through her pack for her clothes. 

Ranma was wondered how his shirt had just disappeared on him without him noticing when he heard Akane's squeak of surprise. Glancing over, he saw her without a shirt. he yelped blushing, he quickly turned his back to stare at anything else but he kept having trouble getting rid of the memory of Akane's unbound breasts. Nervously, Ranma tried to think of anything else to calm his raging hormones but everything he tried wasn't having any effect.

Noduka yelled at him, noticing that his face was bright red, she turned her gaze towards Akane and found the reason. Ah, I seeshe quietly murmured to herself as she motioned for Ranma to follow her and the rest of the family into the estate grounds. 

ya decent yet? he asked her, his back still turned. 

Ok Ranma. You can turn around now, Akane told his as she finished tying her gi belt.

Ranma glanced over his shoulder and absently noticed that Akane had donned her gi instead of a normal shirt. He decided not to question her about it. Come on, we have to catch up with everyone else or well get lost in this place, he said as he started through the gate with Akane following a few steps behind. 

After they stepped over the boundary between the outside world and their ancestral grounds, the gate slammed shut. BOOOM! 

Akane yelled as she jumped two feet into the air and latched onto Ranma when she landed.

Ranma started a bit when he heard her scream but he was more surprised when she latched onto him. He tried prying her arms away from his neck so that he could breathe better, but Akane had fear driven strength on her side, she was still shaking like a leaf and she was breathing fast like she had just been in a race. Urk! Akanecan't breathe, he gasped as he managed to hold her arms away from his throat far enough so that he could talk without choking.

  
I'm s-sorry RRanma. This place is scary and there might be ghosts here," Akane whispered as she nervously glanced around, scanning every nook and cranny, shivering. "It's making me a bit jumpy. And those doors slamming shut on their own scared me a bit, Akane replied as she forced herself to let go of him and slid to the ground. Standing, she glanced back at the gates one more time before shaking her head. Ok. I'm fine now, let's hurry up because I'd like to get some sleep before daybreak. 

"That's ok, Akane. This place is old and it has the feeling of not being lived in for a long time. Also, it feels like we're being watched, Ranma replied as he led Akane the rest of the way to the house, neither spoke a word as they explored their surroundings while they walked.

*************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Akane threw her bag on the floor before she started pulling the sheets off of the furniture. Every once in a while a cloud of dust would fly up into her face causing her to choke. Waving her hand to clear it away, Akane took a deep breath before looking around at the room. On the wall to her right hung a few ancient weapons that looked to be over two thousand years old. Over to her left stood a suit of armor. "Wow, this looks to be very old and yet there's not a lot of rust on it. It looks just like dad's armor too," Akane murmured as she reverently ran her fingers over the metal buckles.

A fireplace stood directly in front of her with a decorative mantle. The decorations on the mantle resembled dragons in all of their forms. Some of them knelt while others looked to be flying through the air. Akane had noticed that the dragon theme was continued throughout the estate when she had walked through the corridors. 

Sighing, Akane walked over towards the bed and stripped off its cover to reveal a yellow silken coverlet. The thing that caught her attention the most was the skillful embroidery running through it. It depicted a scene of a human helping a dragon. The colors were still vibrant after all of the years that it had lain there, no signs of wear or fading were evident to Akane's eyes as she gently ran her hand over the picture, smoothing out the wrinkles. Then grabbing her bag she started unpacking all of her clothes. Folding them neatly, Akane stored them away in the chest that sat at the foot of the bed. Then she put out her brushes and toiletries. Once that task was completed she headed back towards the great hall. On the way down she spotted Ranma at the bottom of the steps. Ranma, wait up! Akane yelled as she hurried down the stairs.

***********************************

Ranma opened the door to the chamber that was nearest to Akane's. Entering he took a quick look around to get his bearings before he gently lowered his pack to the floor. He noticed that the room held a lot of weapons on the walls and that there was a bookcase on the far left wall. Making his way over to the bookcase, he grabbed one scroll off of the top shelf, opening it, Ranma scanned the contents and froze at the one word that seemed to jump out at him. It was a scroll that held a martial arts technique that Ranma had never heard of before. "All right!" he exclaimed excitedly, then he started to read it from the beginning. "Warning? What the heck is this," he muttered and then continued to read further into the scroll. 

***_ Warning! The Kami no Seppa technique is not to be used by anyone except the chosen ones. The chosen ones will be allowed to use this technique in the event of extreme danger and only if they have performed the Joining first. If the Joining is not performed, than the ones who seek to use this technique will die an extremely painful death._***

"Ah man, I thought I found somethin' good here and now I can't use it or practice it," Ranma muttered with a slightly dejected look on his face before putting the scroll down. "I'd better clean up here or I'll have nowhere to sleep later," he thought as he started to remove dust covers from the furniture and the bed. When he removed the sheet from the bed it revealed a deep red coverlet with a scene depicting a great battle with three dragons fighting in the sky. One of the dragons was black as a starless night. Its eyes were red, its mouth dripped blood and it appeared to be holding headless bodies in its claws. 

"That black one must be an evil dragon then," Ranma said, as he turned his gaze to the two dragons that were fighting the big black one. Both of the dragons were different colors, one seemed to be a deep scarlet color, While the other was a gold color and it had a beard in its chin. The scarlet dragon was also smaller than its companion and didn't have a beard. "That one must be a girl then," Ranma thought as he finished unpacking his clothing and putting it away. 

Standing up and closing the trunk, Ranma was just about to go back to the bookcase to read more of the scrolls there when his stomach growled. Covering it with one hand Ranma decided to go down stairs to see if there was anything left in the pack that his mother had brought along. "I know Kasumi and mom packed everything from the kitchen in there, so there's gotta be somethin' to eat," he said as he walked out of the room and down the hall at a jog. 

Seeing a set of stairs leading down to the first floor Ranma sped up, taking the stairs two at a time. He almost fell as he landed on one step that seemed to be loose. Only his training saved him from a nasty fall, flipping in midair he landed on the fifth step down from the loose one. Wiping his brow in a gesture of relief, Ranma grinned. "I've still got it! Oh yeah! I'm the best," he said to himself as he made his way down the stairs, glancing back up as he heard someone call his name. Ranma, wait up! 

*********************************************************

Hey Akane! Ranma replied, spotting her at the top of the stairs. "Be careful on the fifteenth step down from the top, it's a bit loose! Ranma yelled, waiting for her to catch up. Ranma watched her descend the steps faster than she should have but he noticed that she avoided the loose step like he suggested. Ranma nodded his head in approval when Akane wasn't looking. Akane was too busy to notice since she was concentrating on testing all of the steps to see if they were safe while staying close to the wall for support.

Once she arrived at the bottom of the landing, Akane glanced over at Ranma and asked, "Where are you going Ranma?"

"To get somethin' to eat since a certain tomboy I know ate most of my dinner today," Ranma replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. For some odd reason Ranma felt like fighting with Akane at the moment. He secretly liked the way her spirit would show up in her eyes when she was angry or excited and especially when she was happy. The one thing Ranma couldn't stand was when Akane was sad since her face clearly showed her emotions. It really hurt Ranma to see when Akane was in pain, be it emotional or physical. That was one of the reasons why he couldn't stand to physically fight her. He didn't want to take the risk of hurting her seriously. So he had developed a way to train Akane without her knowing it. 

Ever since they had started with the arguments and the name calling, Ranma had been trying to get her speed and endurance up so that she would be able to keep up with him. He knew that Akane had enough strength, but she lacked control. When Ranma insulted her, it was to goad her into chasing him. He only let Akane catch him when she couldn't keep up any longer. Akane was improving but it was slow going and she would frequently get frustrated at her inability to catch him. Ranma often let her hit him to work out her anger, but Akane was the type of person who forgives easily and then forgets. Sure, it used to hurt to him to get hit, but now he was ten times more resistant to damage than the normal person. Not as much as Ryoga but just enough now that he didn't have to worry about serious injury when Ryoga hit him.

"Ranma are you trying to get me mad?" Akane growled at him a little bit annoyed at the food comment. She had been eating more than usual, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from eating it. Every time she sat down to eat it was like something came over her and she went into a daze. Akane wasn't worried since she didn't seem to be gaining any weight, but she couldn't figure out why she was eating so much in the first place.

  
Ranma was a bit disappointed when he noticed that she didn't take the bait but he grinned anyway and tried again. "Nah, why would a tomboy like you need to get mad since you're always mad at somethin'," Ranma said, tensing his body to run at the slightest hint of the appearance of Akane's' mallet. 

His precaution was well founded as Akane's eye began to twitch in a sign that was unmistakable. He watched her closely as her hand made a grabbing motion and the mallet materialized in her hand. _Where does she hide that thing?_ he thought to himself as he kept trying to figure it out. I'll pay better attention next time, Ranma muttered, he still couldn't figure out where she hid her mallet, but that didn't' stop him from trying. 

"RANMA! NO BAKA!" Akane yelled as she brought her mallet around from behind her back and swung it at him, aiming directly for Ranma's head. Only to miss since Ranma was no longer there anymore. 

The minute Akane brought her hand around to the front of her, committed to the swing, Ranma bolted. "Slow chick...thick chickcouldn't catch me on your best day," he taunted her as she stomped towards him seething. Seeing that he had her attention, Ranma started making faces at her. This served to goad Akane into chasing him down the corridors and throughout the estate as he tried to remember where the great hall was positioned. Finally, he spotted the huge double doors, skidding to a stop directly in front of them, Ranma forgot about Akane for the moment as he admired the carvings in the wood. Akane was unable to stop her forward momentum and slammed into his back, bounced off and fell, landing on her rear end. "Ite!" she yelped as he rear end met the hard stone floor. 

"Oof" Ranma grunted as he slammed face first into the doors. "Ite," he moaned in pain as he tried to pull his face away from the door that he seemed to have been embedded in. When it didn't work he raised both arms and braced himself and pushed. He came unstuck with a slight popping noise and turned around to yell at Akane but stopped when she began to laugh. 

"What's so funny," he growled, clenching his fists as he tried to control his temper.

"You are...your face...hahahahah......" Akane started to explain, but when she looked at his face again she broke down laughing even harder than before.

"Will you stop that!" Ranma yelled slightly annoyed. When Akane finally managed to control herself with the occasional giggle emerging, he asked again. "What about my face?  
  
"Well, you have an exact duplicate of the carving embedded on your face. You do know that it looks better on the door," Akane said in a serious tone before she started cracking up again.

Ranma growled as he felt his face to confirm Akane's statement. Sure enough, it was there for everyone else to see. "Har...har, very funny Akane. You know, I wouldn't have this," he said pointing at the picture that stood out in bold relief. "If ya had stopped on time, but you managed to push me into the door."

"I wouldn't have pushed you into the door if you hadn't have stopped so suddenly you jerk!" Akane glared at him as she pulled herself up to a standing position.

"Well if ya hadn't..." Ranma started to say but was interrupted by his mother opening the doors. 

"Ranma, that is no way to talk to your fiancée!" Noduka admonished him with a slight disapproving look on her face.

"But mom...," he started to say but was cut off again when her expression hardened. Ranma hung his head and wisely decided to shut up.

"No buts young man. I want you and Akane in the hall now. I need to test you two further. I have to get the book so you'll have to wait here. No fighting is permitted while you wait for me to return. While you're waiting for me, you can have something to eat," Noduka said as she pulled out a box of Toki yaki, a few pork buns and a container of sashimi. Turning around one last time she eyed her son and his fiancée before walking out of the hall and towards her room to retrieve the book.

***********************************************************

Ranma watched as his mother left the room before he proceeded to decimate the supplies laid out on the table. Akane, seeing Ranma wolfing down the food shook her head and started to turn around but her stomach choose that exact moment to make itself know. *GROWL* Slowly she turned around and eyed the contents on the table, unconsciously licking her lips, before rushing over and taking a seat. Akane started grabbing everything in site just as fast as Ranma. 

When they were half way through the meal, the doors to the great hall opened once more, Akane glanced up, never pausing from devouring the food on her plate, to see Genma, her father and sisters enter the room. "Mmmph....," she greeted them before lowering her gaze back to her plate.

Ranma glanced up from his bowl, still shoveling food into his mouth, he nodded his head in greeting before returning his attention to eating. Genma, seeing the food lying on the table made his way over to see if he could get somethin to eat, "Mmmm....Sashimi," he thought as he reached for the bowl. Ranma and Akane both looked up from their bowls and growled simultaneously at him. Their growls had the effect of scaring him out of three years of his life, as the tone in them didn't sound like a normal human's would. To put it bluntlyit was scary. 

"Eeep!" Genma exclaimed, quickly backing away from the table.

"Saotome my friend, I don't think it's a good idea to try to steal anything from them at the moment," Soun pointed out as he watched his youngest daughter and her fiancée eat.

"Yeah, otherwise you might loose a hand, Nabiki said dryly. The middle Tendo daughter narrowed her eyes while watching her sister and Ranma eat like they had just found the mother load. Judging by the way they're acting; I'd say it has something to do with those tattoos we found on them. You've seen them at the breakfast table this morning, not to mention dinner...now that was scary," Nabiki exclaimed as she pulled a chair over towards the fireplace. "I think it would be a good idea to leave them alone when they're eating."

"Oh my, yes. I think it would be wise to let them eat separately from us, because they seem to be eating more than usual," Kasumi pointed out in agreement. Turning her attention back towards her younger sister and Ranma, Kasumi asked. "Are you two still hungry or are you finished?"

Ranma and Akane both glanced up swallowed and replied at the same time. "We're done, I think." They lowered their bowls to the table and were about to place their chopsticks on top when they both spotted the last pork bun sitting in the middle of the table. Their eyes became glued to it as if they were in a trance. Reaching for the piece of food ant the same time their chopsticks collided. Ranma and Akane glared at each other a moment before some unknown signal was given and a fight commenced over the remaining bun. The battle was fast and furious, Akane to everyone's amazement managed to keep up with Ranma as they fought. Soon their chopsticks began to blur as their speed increased. It was obvious to everyone watching, both were determined to win. 

Kasumi sighed in exasperation and reached out before anyone could stop her and snatched the bun from the plate while they were busy fighting over it. This had the affect of catching Ranma and Akane's attention as their battle came to a screeching halt. Their heads snapped around and their eyes focused on the food Kasumi was currently holding in her hand. Kasumi, seeing this, quickly split the bun in half and handed each a half, before she backed away from the table. The remaining pieces were finished in less than a second. 

Ranma and Akane sighed in contentment as they sat back from the table, their eyes started to close as their bodies natural reaction to too much food and a long night of travel finally took over, making them drowsy. Just as their faces were about to land on their plates, Kasumi, Soun, and Genma rushed to the table. Genma grabbed Ranma before his face connected with his bowl, while Soun held Akane as Kasumi cleared the table. "Oh my, they must have been exhausted. We should get them to bed," Kasumi said with a caring expression on her face. 

"Nabiki grinned as she watched the proceedings with amusement. Standing, Nabiki grabbed a blanked off of one of the chairs and placed it on the floor in front of the fireplace. "Daddy? Mr. Saotome? Why don't you bring them over here to sleep it off while we have a bite to eat. We can wake them up later so they can go to bed," she said chuckling a little at the end.

Genma and Soun nodded their heads and grinned like the two idiots they were, while lifting their children and bringing them over to place them on the blanket. "Tendo my friend," Genma said. "They will surely marry now that they have slept together." 

"Yes Saotome, let's start making the arrangements," Soun replied while pulling out two fans and started to wave them around as he danced around the room. 

Kasumi and Nabiki both rolled their eyes at the childish behavior of their father and his friend. They were used to it so they wisely decided to stay quiet. Unfortunately for their father and Genma, someone else decided to stop them. "Ehem!" echoed in the great hall, catching Genma and Soun's attention faster than an angry mob of women chasing the master. 

"No-Chan!" Genma exclaimed upon noticing his wife standing within the great hall doorway. Her face, full of disapproval, Noduka glared at her husband and Soun, causing them to hang their heads sheepishly. 

"Really, you two," Noduka said frowning. "I would expect this kind of behavior when we are at home, but you must respect our ancestors and behave here," she said before switching her attention over towards Ranma and Akane who rolled over in their sleep, snuggling close to each other for warmth. "It is obvious that our children were exhausted and fell asleep after such a large meal. We can have our turn to eat while they rest. Although I was going to test them tonight, I see that I will have to test them in the morning."

  
"Yes dear," Genma replied as he made his way over to the table with Soun not too far behind. Kasumi and Nabiki joining them a few minutes later as the carried the rest of the meal out from the kitchen. After they had finished their meal, they sat around the table in quiet contemplation of the days events. Noduka opened the book and began to read up on the subject of the chosen ones and the clues to look for that would reveal them. Soun and Genma retired off to the side to play a quiet game of Go while Nabiki opened her books and started to do her homework. 

Kasumi finished cleaning up the meal and the kitchen and sat down to read a book since she finally had some time to herself. Earlier, before they had left, she had grabbed the nearest book on hand and later found out that it was a romance novel she had mistakenly picked up at the market instead. She had intended to pick up a medical book, but ended up grabbing this by mistake while talking to Dr. Tofu. Fifteen minutes into the story Kasumi blushed scarlet as she came to a particular scene in the book. "Oh my!" she whispered slightly shocked and yet interested, she continued to read, biting her lower lip as her eyes roamed the pages.

Nabiki looked up from her paper to see what was the matter. She saw Kasumi reading a book, her face seemed to be bright red as an apple. _"This,_" Nabiki thought. _"Requires further investigation."_ Nabiki crept close enough to see the title, her mouth dropped open in shock as the title of the book blared out at her. 'Passions Promise.' "Kasumi! What are you reading?" Nabiki asked, shocked at her often-placid sister reading something so explicitly sexual. Nabiki knew what the book contain because she had read it just last week.

"Oh Nabiki, um...I took this by mistake before we left. I had no idea what this was about, I thought I had grabbed one of Tofu's medical journals since they both have the same colored cover," Kasumi replied, covering one cheek with her hand. 

Grinning, Nabiki decided to ask her sister a question. "So, are you enjoying it so far?"

"Yes," Kasumi replied in a dreamy tone. "I liked the part where the hero took the girl into his arms and kissed her silly." 

  
"Well I..." Nabiki started to say but was interrupted by noises coming from Ranma and Akane's makeshift bed. This had the effect of catching everyone's attention. Genma and Soun glanced up from their game while Noduka closed the book, stood up and walked over to see what the commotion was about. As she got close enough to look, Noduka saw Ranma and Akane rolling around on the floor. Akane threw a punch, Ranma unconsciously avoided it. Then, Akane raised her leg and kicked. Ranma blocked it with his forearm. "Oh dear..." Noduka exclaimed as she watched her son and future daughter-in-law fight.

Genma walked over to see what had his wife's attention. When he saw both heirs sleeping and fighting at the same time he called Soun. "Tendo my friend, what is the matter with Akane?"

Soun watched as his daughter and Ranma sparred in their sleep. He tried to fight the uncontrollable urge but was unable to resist, he grabbed a microphone from hammer space and announced. Ladies and gentlemen, what you are witnessing tonight is the dreaded Tendo school of Anything Goes Marital Arts Sleep-fu! He would have continued announcing for another few minutes if Nabiki and Kasumi hadn't started laughing.

Soun sighed and answered Genma's question. Saotome, my daughter is a master at Anything Goes Martial Arts Sleep Fighting." Soun held up a hand to forestall Genma's question and continued. "I know it sounds weird, but I tried one time to wake her up and I ended up in the hospital."

"Daddy, do you remember the time she was sleepwalking and you tried to steer her back to bed?" Nabiki asked grinning with ill-concealed amusement.

"What is she talking about Tendo?" Genma questioned his friend.

Soun scratched the back of his head while laughing as he tried to think of anything to turn Genma's attention elsewhere. "Look a flying pink elephant!," Soun exclaimed as he pointed towards the opposite wall. Genma crossed his arms and refused to believe him this time. Soun noticed that Genma wasn't taking the bait and was forced to explain. 

"Well, you see...there was one time that Akane was sleepwalking and I tried to get her back to bed. The problem was when she started dreaming that she was in a martial arts tournament and mistook me for her opponent. I ended up with a broken arm since she was using her full strength at the time."

How often does this happen, Tendo? Genma asked as he watched Ranma avoid a nasty kick to the head.

Well, If I remember correctlyit only happens when Akane is extremely stressed out, Soun replied as he rubbed his chin, thinking.

Genma's jaw dropped at his friends' explanation. Thinking for a few minutes he came to the conclusion that when awake, Akane unconsciously doubted her abilities as a martial artist, so she held back. But when asleep, Akane apparently held nothing back and by the looks of it she was almost as good as Ranma. "It appears that Ranma is just as good at avoiding her strikes when he is asleep." Genma pointed out.

"Husband?" Noduka said.

"Yes No-chan?" Genma responded, gazing at his wife.

"How are we going to get the children to bed if we can't get close enough to them to carry them to bed?" she asked her husband frowning.

"Ah..., we'll just leave them here for tonight." Genma replied in a hopeful tone.

"Genma, that is not good for our son's health! The cold floor is not a proper place to sleep. You...," Noduka started to berate her husband but was interrupted when Nabiki cleared her throat. Glancing over toward the middle Tendo daughter, she noticed that Nabiki was pointing back towards Ranma and Akane. 

Their children, it seemed, were currently standing up with their eyes closed and were in the middle of what appeared to be a serious fight. This time it was Ranma who threw the punches and Akane who blocked with amazing ease. Both were locked in what appeared to be a serious dream. Neither knew that they were sleep fighting.

"We could we wake them up by throwing a bucket of water on them," Genma suggested.

Soun thought about it for a second, nodding his head in agreement and said, Good idea Saotome. Now why didn't I think of that myself? We should put a stop to it before they both get seriously hurt." Grabbing a bucket of ice cold water, Soun prayed that his daughter wouldn't kill him for this, and threw it on both combatants, drenching them instantly. 

Ranma screamed as the water hit him.

Akane snapped awake the minute the water hit. she screamed in shock. 

Turning, a promise of pain in their gazes, Ranma and Akane screamed at the same time. Whoever did that is dead!

Their reaction to getting hit with cold water was not normal, since Ranma and Akane were is such close proximity, their emotions had been feeding off of each other for the last few days, which caused them to overreact. This startled Soun and caused the patriarch to start one of his crying jags. Waaaaa! My daughter and her fiancée don't love me anymore! Waaaaa!" Soun cried.

Ranma and Akane blinked a few times before they managed to calm themselves down enough to think coherently instead of wanting to kill someone. Taking a deep breath, Akane asked, Dad, why did you throw water on us?

Soun was about to answer when Kasumi intervened. You were in the middle of a Sleep-fu match with Ranma.

Ranma blinked in puzzlement for a few minutes before he decided to ask, What the heck is that?

Nabiki decided to explain it to him, so she pulled him off to one side and said, It's like this she said, her voice lowering so that no one else could hear. Ranma nodded every few minutes, listening to Nabiki as she told him of the history of Sleep-fu, while Akane rushed over to her father's side and tried to reassure him. 

Daddy! You have to calm down! she yelled to be heard over her father's continued wailing. When he wound down to a few sniffles she continued, We didn't mean it. We still love you, honest! Akane exclaimed, rubbing her father's back to calm him down. 

Really? You're not going to kill me? Soun asked somewhat hopefully.

No, we won't kill you this time, but if you ever do that againI can't promise that you won't get hurt, Akane replied smiling a little to take the sting out of her words.

We were trying to wake you two up, so you could go to bed. But you were in the middle of a Sleep-fu match with Ranma... Soun tried to explain, but was interrupted by a shout from the left.

No way! Ranma yelled in disbelief.

You better believe it, Saotome. My sister may not be the best when she's awakebut when she's sleeping she could probably beat you with both hands tied behind her back, Nabiki told him as they came close enough for everyone to hear. she continued. Our fathers didn't want you two to get hurt, so they decided to wake you up. Nabiki yawned before she exclaimed, I don't know about you guys, but I'm for bed. See you all tomorrow or later today if you want to be technical about it.

Akane ignored the first part of Nabiki's explanation because she was too busy beaming at the later half of it. Imagine, me being as good a martial artist as Ranma, she thought while a silly grin appeared on her lips. Akane yawned, following Nabiki out the door; she bid everyone good night on her way out the door. Good night everyone, I'll see you later.

Ranma watched her go before he decided that they had the right idea. Hey Akane! Wait for me! he called after his departing fiancée.

Akane glanced over her shoulder to see what he wanted. Are you going to walk me to my room? she asked him.

Nah, I'm going with you because you're going to get lost and you need someone to show you where to go, he replied as he noticed both their parents watching them. 

Akane's growl echoed down the corridors as they disappeared from sight. Genma, Soun and Noduka all sighed exasperated, as another one of their children's arguments started up. Well, I think our children have the right idea, see you in the morning everyone. Soun said as he walked out the door. 

Noduka nodded her head in agreement, grabbed Genma's arm and dragged him towards their room. Smiling, Kasumi stood, and walked around the hall, turning the lights off and banked the fire before she went to seek her own bed.

**********************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ukyo was standing outside her restaurant, hanging her store sign when Ryoga stumbled up to her and asked, Ukyo, have you seen Ranma and the Tendos?

No, I haven't had a chance to visit since I've been so busy this past couple of days. I've even had to miss some school because of it. Why do you ask? Ukyo replied with a frown.

Well, I was over at the Tendo's two days ago and I didn't see anyone home. I waited around so see if they had just gone out to eat, but no one returned, Ryoga said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"They're gone? Are you sure you didn't see them and that they were really home?" Ukyo asked him as she grabbed his arm, leading him into the restaurant to a stool. Sitting Ryoga down, Ukyo walked behind the grill and started preparing him something to eat.

"I'm very sure Ukyo. For all we know, their parents are probably making them get married!" Ryoga replied as his imagination kicked in, painting a scene of Ranma and Akane standing in front of a priest.

"Why that hussy! Trying to steal my Ran-chan like that...Come on Ryoga, we're going to look for them!" Ukyo growled as she turned off the grill and started grabbing all the supplies that she would need. 

"Umm, Ukyo?" Ryoga said as he tried to get her attention. "Can I eat that before we leave?" he said as he pointed to the okonomiyaki that sat on the grill.

"Go right ahead and finish that sugar, I have a few things to get from upstairs," Ukyo replied as she walked through the curtain to the back stairs.

"You know that we probably won't find them since we don't know where to start looking!" Ryoga yelled to her as he heard Ukyo slamming some draws. Ryoga heard her mutter a few expletives but decided to ignore them as he finished gulping down his breakfast.

"Then we will have to get the amazon trio to help look for them!" Ukyo muttered loudly as she descended the stairs. "As much as it pains me to bring them into this...the more people we have looking for them, we'll have a better chance of finding Ranma and Akane." 

"All right, let's go," Ryoga said as he stood up and started walking towards the back of the restaurant.

"Not that way, you jackass!" Ukyo yelled as she ran over to his side and hit him on the back of the head to get his attention. Unfortunately for Ukyo she forgot just how hard headed the lost boy was. "Oww!" she yelped, grabbing her hand in pain.

"Did you say something Ukyo?" Ryoga asked her as he turned around.

"Yes, I did, you baka!" Ukyo yelled at him while continuing to hold her hand, testing it out a bit for any broken bones. Moving it a few times, Ukyo decided that it was only bruised. "I said that you were going the wrong way!"

Ryoga grinned sheepishly, grabbed the back on his neck with his left hand and started to laugh nervously, "Ahehehe...s...sorry about that, Ukyo. I thought that if I was able to find your place so fast that I might have lost my direction curse."

"Apparently you haven't lost it yet, Ryoga," Ukyo muttered as she grabbed his sleeve, dragging him out the door and down the street towards the Nekohanten.

***************************************************************

Ku-Lon made her way back inside the restaurant, leafing through the mail. Spotting a letter from home she quickly pulled up a chair and began reading the letter that was sent by express mail. She was surprised when she came to the ending of the letter to see that it was her old friend that was writing her. The letters contents told of the current events from their village over the last few months since the last letter that had been sent. 

_Elder Ku-Lon,_

_Greetings._

_It has been long since we have last corresponded and I have some wonderful news to report. It seems that Hair-Spray and Tooth-Paste are to be married in two months time. You should have been here to oversee the challenge match. It was glorious! Hair Spray held her own remarkably well against Tooth-paste, but was beaten in what we are still calling an amazing feat of ingenuity and cunning! It's no wonder you favor that boy, even though you don't show favoritism since he is your nephew. _

_How is your great granddaughter's pursuit of that horse boy? What was his nameAh yes, Ranma? Yes, I believe that was his name. I pray that she will return soon with her prize. If she is unable to return with him, then you know what you'll have to doit is regrettable to loose someone so skilled in the tribe, but we all must follow the laws. I hope that won't happen though._

_I'm rambling on, aren't I? Age does show over time, doesn't it? Ah well, three hundred years of living does that to a person. To get to the point of the matter, I have enclosed a list of this year's profits from our farming industry. I hope that they are satisfactory? _

_Next, I'd like to point out a strange disturbance in the air. I have tried to locate this phenomenon, but so far I am unable to. We at the village are uneasy and many of the warriors jump at the slightest noise. We are wondering if you, as our War Master and resident scryer, wouldn't mind trying to find out what it is? In the mean time, I will search through the village archives to see if I can find anything useful. Looking forward to seeing you at the tournament this year._

_Your friend and ally,_

_Elder Lo-Xion_

  
Ku-Lon placed the letter down on the table mumbling, If she's three hundred years old, than I'm only twenty!Feh!" she spat in exasperation before continuing, "She's four hundred years old and she knows it! Closing her eyes for a few moments, Ku-Lon contemplated the latest news from her friend. Coming up with no immediate answers that she could think of, Ku-Lon sighed. It would have to wait for later since they would be very busy soon. I'd better check on Mr. Part-timer, she muttered, then glanced over towards the kitchen to see Mu-Tsu working in the kitchen preparing for the lunch crowd. 

Ku-Lon knew that Shan-Pu was up on the roof training for the big tournament that came to the Amazon village once every ten years. This year it was Shan-Pu's turn to enter, since Ku-Lon had deemed her worthy of participating the elder had started training her student vigorously over the last month. Hearing dishes clattering from the kitchen, Ku-Lon decided to see what was taking that boy so long. Mu-Tsu! Hurry up and finish washing the dishes from last night! Then when you're finished, I want you to mop the floors, sweep the front walk, and restock the shelves! she yelled to him through the door from her seat at the table. Then she grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and proceeded to reply to Lo-Xion.

Slave driver," Mu-Tsu muttered quietly as he scrubbed the grime-encrusted pot. He had been up since before dawn, cleaning the kitchen and scrubbing the mountain of pots, pans and utensils. At the moment his arm felt like it was about to fall off. Why do I always have to be stuck with this type of work? It's not fair! Shan-Pu should be helping me! I know she's got to train for the tournament this year, but after that crowd from last nightI'll never finish on time!

I heard that Mu-Tsu! Just for that comment, you insolent male, you'll be doing all the work! Shan-Pu's included! That also includes all of the deliveries! Ku-Lon rose from her chair and hopped quietly into the kitchen. When you are finished you will go to your cage! Ku-Lon said menacingly as she stealthily hopped up behind the blind martial artist.  


He screamed in surprise as he finally noticed her behind him. Bowing low in supplication, Mu-Tsu tried to get out of the severe beating he would receive if he didn't appease her wrath, gritting his teeth and lowering his face to the floor Mu-Tsu begged, Please forgive me honored elder. My words were uncalled for and not befitting of an Amazon male. I beg of you to let me serve you in any way that will honor my tribe. In his mind however, _You're a walking mummy and should have died years ago._ he thought to himself.

Ku-Lon eyed him for a few moments before she decided that he was sufficiently cowed and not acting, before she turned and walked out of the kitchen. I'm going to go get Shan-Pu and finish up her training for today. We will be down in fifteen minutes. You will have all of the chores completed and breakfast on the table by the time we return.

Yes, honored elder, Mu-Tsu replied while clenching his fists inside his robe's sleeves. 

When she had disappeared and he didn't hear her anymore, Mu-Tsu started cursing up a storm using every bad word he knew in Japanese and Chinese, all of them directed at the walking coffin that had just gone up to the roof. Turning around he got back to work with an amazing amount of speed, if Ku-Lon had ever bothered to spy on him and found out his secret, he would be married to Shan-Pu even before the dust settled. But Mu-Tsu didn't want to win his beloved that way. I want her to love me for who I am, not how strong I am. I couldn't stand to see Shan-Pu hurt, even if I have to win her the hard way! he exclaimed. 

  
*********************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the sun rose in the western sky, a figure slowly went through the forms of her art. Testing every movement for any flaws, Shan-Pu leaped, swung, and rolled through her Kata, her concentration so deep that you couldn't detect if she were breathing. On the edge of her awareness, she detected a subtle ripple of chi that disturbed the air to her right. That ripple was heading straight for her head and would have connected if she had not back flipped out of the way.

  
Great grandmother? Shan-Pu said in surprise when she finally got a look at her attacker. Then grinning, battle lust running through her veins, Shan-Pu retaliated. Lifting her arm in a lightning fast maneuver, she swung her bon bori straight at Ku-Lon.

Yes, Shan-Pu what is it? Ku-Lon replied as she casually blocked Shan-Pu's bon-bori strike that was aimed for her head.

Shan-Pu so excited about tournament this year. But...very worried that when Shan-Pu gone, Kitchen destroyer or Spatula girl get hands on Airen! she said.

Don't worry child, we will have to get Ranma to come with us. I'm sure he would enjoy the idea of going to see a tournament. It would be even better since this year he will be allowed to participate. I know he will win against all of his opponents, as you will against yours. Then, we will finally have him in our grasp," Ku-Lon explained as she lunged, poking a spot in Shan-Pu's arm, causing it to go numb and disabling Shan-Pu's ability to use it.

Realizing her mistake, the younger Amazon jumped back and quickly countered the pressure point attack. Grinning once more at her grandmothers surprised expression, Shan-Pu replied. "Shan-Pu practice with book and visit Tofu-san often to learn right place to hit." Putting her bon bori away, she pulled out her sword and leapt again towards her great-grandmother, confident that the War master of her tribe would be able to block any attack she made. 

"Great-grandmother? How we have Airen when we go to tournament? Shan-Pu no understand all of it."

"That is the easy part great-granddaughter." The elder blocked the sword strike and deflected it to the left while she continued to talk. "When you and Ranma fight in front of the village and he wins again, you will be officially married by the laws of our tribe and by the laws of China. We do have some of our people in high places you know. This law was just put into effect last year and is recognized by the Japanese government as well," Ku-Lon replied while grinning evilly.

"Aieya! Shan-Pu is too too happy when Airen be husband by both laws" the busty Amazon squealed as she barely evaded being hit on the leg. 

The sparing session had been going on for a good ten minutes when Ku-Lon decided that her great-granddaughter needed to be taught a lesson since Shan-Pu's mind was not on the sparring match. Swiftly, like a striking snake, Ku-Lon stuck a pressure point on her granddaughter, causing Shan-Pu's whole body to lock up. "This session is over and it is time for you to realize that you must concentrate on your opponent and not get distracted by anything else! I have taught you this in the past and you seemed to have forgotten it. I'm very disappointed in you, Shan-Pu!"

  
Unable to move or even reply, Shan-Pu followed her grandmother with her eyes as Ku-Lon paced in front of her. With every poke of her staff aimed directly at her, Shan-Pu flinched inwardly. Her great-grandmother, it seemed, was very upset. She desperately wanted to answer her great-grandmother at the moment but she could see that Ku-Lon wasn't done with disciplining her. _I'm in big trouble nowwhy couldn't I keep my mind on the training lesson instead of letting it wander to that male?_ Shan-Pu thought to herself as she pushed her great-grandmothers' voice to the background so that it sounded like the angry buzzing of bees.

Finally, Ku-Lon wound down and gave a final glare at her great-granddaughter before pressing the release pressure point. This caused Shan-Pu to wobble slightly as her muscles relaxed. Come, it is time for breakfast. You will take a quick bath before entering the restaurant. After breakfast we will resume your training. Turning, the elder left the roof expecting her great-granddaughter to follow without question.

Shan-Pu grumbled under her breath as she glared at her great-grandmother. Feeling like a petulant child, she quickly stuck out her tongue at the departing back. _Shan-Pu is no child to be told what to do, when Shan-Pu already know what to do after practice._ She thought to herself, noticing a slight twitching of her great-grandmothers' head, Shan-Pu expecting her to turn around at any moment, quickly pulled her tongue back into her mouth, putting a blank expression on her face Shan-Pu followed her great-grandmother inside.

************************************************************

  
Finally, after a good twenty minutes of franticly cooking and cleaning, Mu-Tsu finished putting breakfast on the table when the front doorbells rang, signaling the entrance of new customers. 

Hello, what can I do for you? Mu-Tsu asked, adjusting his glasses and squinting to get a better look, grabbing two menus from the rack by the door and not giving them a chance to reply, he led them over to a table. Pulling out a pad and pencil, he readied himself to take their orders.

Ryoga and Ukyo rolled their eyes at each other, they were well used to Mu-Tsu's behavior since he was blind as a bat. Just as they were about to make him aware of their presence, Shan-Pu came down the stairs and headed directly for them.

  
Stupid Mousse! That not new customers! That is Spatula girl and pig-boy! she yelled, slapping him up side the head.

Ow! Shan-Pu what'd you do that for? he asked as he glanced at her, rubbing his head to ease the pain. Taking out some glass cleaner, Mu-Tsu cleaned his glasses, put them back on and finally managed to make the two figures out. __ he thought to himself. Turning around and facing his friends he took a deep breath, opened his mouth and asked, Hey guys? How come you were posing as customers?   
  
We are not posing as customers. You didn't give us a chance to say a word before you tried to take our orders, Ryoga growled while scowling. 

Still fuming slightly from the news of their friends' disappearance, Ukyo glared at the lost boy before smacking him on the back of the head with her good hand. Be quiet if you don't have anything nice to say! she yelled at him. Turning her attention back towards the Amazons, she decided to ask them if they had seen Ranma or the Tendo's lately.

Clearing her throat before she said anything, Ukyo thought of a way to phrase her question. Have you guys seen Ran-chan or the Tendo's lately?

  
Shan-Pu see Airen two days ago. Went to deliver too too delicious ramen. But, have been working since, not have time yet to go see Airen. Shan-Pu was going to go today and ask if he want to come to tournament, she said as she brought her breakfast to the table next to Ukyo and Ryoga.

I didn't see anything since I was busy serving our customers for the past few days, Mu-Tsu replied.

  
Ku-Lon entered the dining room and couldn't help overhearing the conversation. We haven't seen son-in law or the Tendo's for few days. Why do you ask? she said as she hopped towards them.

Taking a deep breath, Ryoga started to tell his story all over again. Finally finishing with his visit to Ukyo's restaurant. so you see, I haven't been able to find them anywhere. I think it would be a good idea to go back to the doujou and look for them, just in case I missed them.

Aieya! Husband gone with Kitchen destroyer! the purple hared Amazon yelled as she jumped up and pulled out her sword. Shan-Pu Kill! she growled as she started for the door.

Ukyo growled quietly to herself as she tried to calm her nerves. If Ranma had left with the Tendo's then it was a very good idea to start searching for them. Count me in! I'll help you look for them.

  
Just as Ukyo turned to follow the purple hared Amazon, Ku-Lon blocked her great-granddaughter's path. Hold on a second, we have to rule out the chance that they went on a vacation. In the meantime, I will have some of my sources scour the city for a trace of where they went. We will head over to the doujou in an hour after we finish our breakfast, Ku-Lon said as she turned, hopping back towards the stairs to do some research and make a few phone calls.

Shan-Pu called out to her.

Turning at the bottom of the stairs, Ku-Lon glanced back and asked, Yes, Shan-Pu what is it?

Shan-Pu done with breakfast. Is ok go now to doujou?

Signing, Ku-Lon decided to let her go to see if her great-granddaughter could find a trace of the Saotome's and Tendo's even though she knew that her great-granddaughter wouldn't find a trace of them in the city. She had felt the disappearance of the strong traces of ki a few nights ago and didn't think anything of it then. Now, she had something to be concerned about along with the strange stirrings in the air. I'm getting too old for this sort of thingbut I do have to admit that my golden years are never boring around here, she muttered to herself as she ascended the stairs while calling over her shoulder, Go ahead child and look for your Airen. I will stay here and await my contacts reply. 

Shan-Pu thank, she replied as she bounced up and began walking over towards the door once more.

You're not going without me! Ukyo called as she followed.

Hey, wait for me, Ryoga said as he tried to follow. He had only gone five steps before he felt something latch onto him from behind.

I shall come too, my love! Mu-Tsu yelled as he squeezed the blurred figure in his arms.

Get," Ryoga said as he took in a calming breath.

--"off," closing his eyes he started counting to ten.

-- "me," he started growling when the blind boy was still hugging him.

--"OR," he started to raise his voice as he felt Mu-Tsu squeeze him tighter.

--"DIE! Ryoga yelled, way beyond angry now. He had slowly started to loose his patients over the last few days, due to the fact that he couldn't find Ranma or Akane anywhere. Now, Mu-Tsu was using him for a squeeze toy. This was too much for the lost boy. Ryoga grabbed the amazon male's arm and shoulder threw him towards the spot where Shan-Pu was standing.

Mu-Tsu yelled as he flew towards the two blurry figures and landed with a thump at their feet. Spotting the one on the left that had to be his beloved, Mu-Tsu latched onto it while yelling, 

Unfortunately for the visually challenged martial artist, his choice proved to be the wrong one again. Once his arms were around the figure, his hands grabbed something round and soft albeit not as large as he was used to. Shan-Pu, when did you get a breast reduction? he asked the blur while he squeezed again.

  
The purple hared Amazon backed away from the two figures as Ukyo started glowing, a bright yellow-red color. The chefs' hair was literally floating in the air due to the large outpouring of ki. The growling noise that came from her throat was so deep that it shook the fixtures on the ceiling. It took a few minutes for Mu-Tsu to register the sound as his brain processed the information. Warning bells started clanging. Mu-Tsu squeezed one last time, finally realizing that he wasn't holding his Shan-Pu in his arms. But before he could even begin to back away or let go, the volcano that was Ukyo erupted.

  
Grrrrrrrr! You the enraged okonomiyaki chef screamed as she reached over her shoulder, grabbed the blind martial artist by the hair and flung him to the ground where he impacted with the floor, creating a slight crater. Before Mu-Tsu could even plead his case with the enraged girl, Ukyo pulled out her battle spatula and proceeded to make him into a pancake. 

The force of Ukyo's enraged blows deepened the crater to a hole over six feet deep. Ryoga and Shan-Pu could hear whimpering noises coming from the hole in the floor. They winced in sympathy but they knew that he deserved it for what he had just done. Ryoga for his part decided to never do that to Ukyo if he wanted to continue living. 

Finally, Ukyo stopped yelling death threats at the blind boy and stood there shaking for a few more moments before she growled one last time, If you ever touch me there again...I will castrate you! then she turned and stomped out the door towards the doujou.

  
Shan-Pu walked over towards the crater and glanced down into the darkness trying to see if Mu-Tsu was still alive. Mu-Tsu should no have done that, Shan-Pu said in a singsong voice. Then, glaring at the moaning boy she yelled down new hole in the floor. Stupid duck boy get new pair glasses and stop grabbing everything that think resemble Shan-Pu! Then grabbing Ryoga's arm, she stomped out of the door trying to catch up to the chef. 

  
As Mu-Tsu lay in the darkness, pain echoing throughout his limbs, he decided that he would save up enough money to visit a eye surgeon to see if he could get his eyes fixed. Maybe then Shan-Pu will notice me if I stop grabbing everything when I'm able to see normally. Groaning, he slowly started pulling himself out of the hole. When he finally managed to roll himself onto the floor, he forced himself to stand and winced as a sharp pain stabbed through his ribcage. Then, he slowly stumbled out the door after the others.  
  
**********************************************


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bright sunlight streamed through the curtained windows, crawling ever so slowly towards the lump lying on the bed. Finally reaching its destination, it landed on the face of one Akane Tendo, causing her to roll over before opening her eyes. Yawning a few times, she stretched and climbed out of bead. Starting her warm up kata, "Breathe," she murmured. "...mmmm....looks like a good day to do some exploring. I can't wait to see what this old place is hiding.....heeeeeyaaa!" Akane expelled an explosive breath on the last strike finishing off her imaginary opponent. Finally, her warm up done, Akane dressed in her oldest clothes before heading down to the great hall for breakfast. 

As Akane passed Ranma's room, she heard snoring coming from within. she huffed while rolling her eyes in exasperation. You'd think he'd be up by nowbut nooo, he's decided to sleep in, she muttered to herself as she reached for the doorknob. Nor for long thoughI think it'd be a good idea to get Ranma to come with me, and said giggling quietly as an idea surfaced on just how to wake him came to the fore. 

Stealthily opening the door, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, Akane crept closer towards the pig-tailed martial artist. Her hands stretched out in front of herself, fingers wiggling in anticipation, Akane tip toed closer to the bed trying to contain her giggles as she got close enough for him to hear her. 

Passing the dresser, Akane spotted a metal bucket filled with water. The water had to be cold due to the fact that it sat all night long in the chilly air of the room. Grinning evilly, Akane placed her hands on each side of the bucket, allowing them to absorb the cold, before peeling back the covers. Akane froze when Ranma rolled over, mumbling, "Stupid panda" in his sleep. Carefully, trying not to give any warning to what she was about to do, Akane lifted Ranma's top and placed both ice-cold hands on his back.

***********************************************************

  
  
Ranma dreamed:

_"Ranma, please come here," Genma said as he knelt by the doujou's door._

_ Ranma had been practicing in the yard when he heard his father calling him. Grumbling under his breath, he slowly made his way offer to his fathers' side. "Yeah pop, what is it?" he asked, slightly puzzled at his father's strange behavior._

_"Boy, since you haven't married Akane and it appears that you never will...Tendo and I have decided that the engagement is null and void," Genma said as he gazed into the distance, thinking._

_"WHAT!" Ranma yelled in shock. _

_"I have gotten this letter in the mail from a girl I had you engaged to before Ukyo," Ranma's father held up a envelope covered in stamps, he waived it around, just out of Ranma's reach._

_  
Ranma started growling under his breath, his eyebrow twitching, the pigtailed boy tried to keep his anger in check. "No," he said quietly, too quiet for his father to hear._

_ Genma continued since he didn't hear anything. "I'm not asking you to go through with this," Genma paused for effect as he took a deep breath to continue. "I am ordering you to follow through with this. Nokiu will be here in one hour, the priest is coming with her... you will marry your new fiancé!"_

_ Ranma started to clench and unclench his fists, lowering his head he let his hair hid his eyes and thought, "I can't believe he's doing this to me again! Well this time I wont let him. I'm not leaving the Tendo's...not leaving Akane!" The pigtailed boy spoke again, only this time it was louder than before. "NO!"_

_ Genma's head snapped around to face his son's. Growling low in his throat he asked, "What did you say boy?"_

_"I said, NO! I will not marry Nokiu," Ranma replied as he glanced up into his fathers eyes. Anger was clearly written on the boy's face and reflected in the blue-gray depths of his gaze._

_"Boy..." Genma said growling, but he was cut off by someone clearing their throat. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted a girl with green hair with a staff strapped to her back. _

_"Konichiwa, I am Nokiu," she said as she bowed. "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Why is it that you refuse to marry me, Ranma?"_

_ Ranma glanced at her and replied, "I'm sorry, but I am engaged already...to Akane. I don't recognize the engagement between you and I. I will not marry you because I don't love you...I love Akane."_

_ With every word that crossed his lips, anger stirred in the girl's breast and became clearly written on her face. "Love has nothing to do with the engagement. It is a matter of honor! You will marry me because I'm not giving you a choice!"_

_ Ranma stood up and got into a ready stance. He had noticed the way she carried herself and judged her to be a competent martial artist. "I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you will go home and leave me here with Akane. If you win, then I will marry you," he said. Ranma watched as Nokiu nodded her head, pulled out her staff and charged. _

_ Her maneuvers were lightning fast, Ranma had to dodge more than he would have liked and he only managed to get in a few solid hits. Her staff blocked most of Ranma's strikes. Deciding that he had enough of this, Ranma jumped back - "Moko Takibisha!" he fired off a Ki blast. The blast struck Nokiu dead center, throwing her completely out of the doujou. When she landed unconscious on the ground, Ranma quickly turned to his father, grabbed him by the front of his gi and threw him into the koi pond. "Stupid panda!" Ranma growled as he turned to watch his Akane enter the yard._

_In the spit second that his son turned away, Genma-panda pulled himself out of the pond, grabbed a bucket of cold water on the way while growling to himself, "No son of mine will disobey his father!" Genma was more than ready to splash his son, when out of no where, a punch landed directly under his chin. As he flew over the compound wall, Genma noticed the culprit was Akane; she had snuck up to him undetected and had punched him. _

_Akane then ran over to Ranma, placed her arms around him and whispered, "I love you, Ranma." As she stood up on tiptoe, her lips reaching for his, Ranma felt two ice-cold hands connect with his back. _

******************************************************************

  
Ranma screamed, his legs moving as if he were running away from something evil. This caused him to do a one eighty on the bed, Akane, who had no support anymore, fell across the bed, landing right on top of Ranma with a screech. Face to face with his attacker, Ranma prepared to beat the person to a pulp. He froze as the most haunting pair of eyes he had ever seen captured his gaze. Honey-gold gazed into blue-gray; finally it registered that Akane was his attacker. _So, she wants to play?_he thought to himself, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Akane yelped as she glanced into Ranma's eyes. The promise held within those blue-gray depths was enough to make Akane jump up quickly and start heading for the door at a run. 

Oh no, you don't! Ranma exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and blocked Akane from leaving the room. Grinning, he stalked closer. Akane, backed up with every step he took, turned and ran to the opposite side of the room, Ranma laughed quietly to himself as he gave chase.

You better give up now, Akane! he said as he suddenly lunged, his fingertips brushing her sleeve.

Aww! Come on, Ranmacan't you take a little joke? Akane panted as she deftly avoided his grasping hands by making a sharp turn, jumping over the bed and using it as a barrier. Every time he started in one direction, Akane would go the other way, giggling slightly at his disgruntled expression. 

  
They circled the bed several times, Ranma always two steps behind her before Akane got an idea. It was a risky one, but it was worth a try. Suddenly, Akane charged him when he reached the center of the bed, knocking him onto the mattress. 

As she was about to make a break for it, Ranma's arms circled her waist pulling her on top of him. Akane squeaked as she landed on his naked chest. 

Akane blinked while gasping to catch her breath, stunned at the strange new sensations that flowed through her body. Akane's heartbeat in a fast rhythm, the skin on her face and neck flushed in excitement, her mouth opened further to gulp more air to her starving lungs. Akane forgot all about getting away from Ranma as her eyes met his once more. She lost herself in the deep blue-gray depths of his eyes, eyes that flickered with some unknown emotion. 

Ranma watched as Akane's expression changed from wary to something that he was sure he would never see in her eyes when she gazed at him. He felt every nuisance of her body's reactions as she lay on top of him. Ranma watched as her face and neck flushed, he started to panic. Ranma wasn't sure if she was going to hit him or kiss him. Neither, Akane or Ranma noticed the strange glow that encompassed their bodies, heightening their awareness of each other.

Then, Ranma felt them, two points poking into his chest, telling him that Akane was definitely excited. Quickly running over the few things his mother had told him about how to give a woman pleasure he decided to give it a shot as his body's reaction to her was beginning to make itself known. "Oh Kami," Ranma thought gulping in extreme nervousness, he slowly lifted his head, inching it closer towards Akane's face.

Akane noticed Ranma's head lifting towards hers, her first instinct was to bolt, but for some unknown reason, a second and more powerful feeling surged though her body. It consumed every pore, causing her to moan her excitement and lower her own head to meet Ranma's. His breath pulsed gently over her yearning lips as he paused, silently asking permission to continue. Akane couldn't wait any more and decided to close the gap, she swiftly bent her head the rest of the way, brushing her lips over his and back again to lock with his. The kiss was nice and sweet but something deep within roared to life, causing Ranma to deepen the kiss. Tongues dueled in a battle. A battle that neither one would come out the looser, heat roared, over their skin, they both groaned in pleasure and their hands explored each other. All throughout their passionate embrace, a glowing nimbus surrounded their bodies sending flashes of light into the air. 

They were too lost in each other to notice when someone knocked on the door. Slowly, the door opened, Akane's older sister Kasumi entered the room and headed towards Ranma's bed. She didn't see the couple right away because of the piece of furniture blocking her view. Kasumi did notice the strange flashing lights coming from the area were Ranma's bed was located, she wondered what could be causing it when she heard a deep throated moan followed by a higher pitched one. Kasumi froze just before she rounded the furniture. Listening, she tried to determine if it was her imagination or if her assumption was correct since she had failed to find Akane in her room. 

_"Oh, I do hope I'm wrong about this. Auntie said that their behavior was going to change, but she didn't say that it would be soon,"_ Kasumi thought to herself. Then lifting her eyes in a quick prayer, Kasumi rounded the furniture and blinked several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, both Ranma and Akane were locked in a passionate kiss, neither noticed as she neared the bed. Her jaw dropped in shock as an outline of what appeared to be two hazy images too distorted to see clearly, draped across her sister and her fiancé. The images grew brighter with each flash of light from Akane and Ranma. 

Deciding that she should do something before things got out of hand, Kasumi cleared her throat several times to get their attention, but they didn't hear her. Quickly she scanned the room for a handy glass of water. Spotting the bucket on the dresser, Kasumi quickly lifted it and in one motion dumped its freezing contents on them. This had several immediate effects as both Ranma and Akane snapped out of it, "Yaaaa!" they screamed, shocked by the icy cold water hitting their heated skin. They quickly jumped apart and bolted to opposite sides of the room. Ranma and Akane were breathing heavily trying to figure out what had just happened. Unnoticed by both of them, the images slowly faded from view.

Kasumi decided to make her presence known again by clearing her throat once more, "Ahem."

Akane's head turned towards the sound, her cheeks flushed dark crimson in color as she saw the look on her sister's face. Wetting her lips several times to alleviate the dryness, she finally managed to greet her sister. "KKasumi...hi," she stammered in nervousness. "Um...what are you doing here?" she asked, wincing slightly at the way she phrased the question.

  
Kasumi took a steadying breath before she managed to dispel her shock, steeling her features into her usual calm facade she answered, "Noduka sent me to wake you two up, but I can see that you are already very much awake." 

Ranma-chan stared at the floor, her face flushed as bright red as her hair as she remembered the past ten minutes with Akane. Swallowing a few times, Ranma-chan tried to gather her thoughts into some semblance of order. She still felt aroused and slightly out of balance as her feelings warred with her head. _"I can't believe I did that! I k...kissed Akane? I mean, why would I kiss an uncute tomboy like her? She can't cook, can't sew and she's not the best at martial arts."_

_"But..."_ Ranma glanced over towards Akane and noticed that she was currently talking to Kasumi. Running his eyes over Akane's face and body, he remembered the sounds that she had made when he touched her and when they had kissed. He couldn't believe that Akane was so responsive to him. Ranma knew that if anyone else tried to touch her, he or Akane'd beat them to a pulp. At the moment he absently noted how cute she looked, especially when she was trying to explain what they had been doing, but he could see that she wasn't having much success. Deciding that she should do something to distract them, Ranma sighed quietly and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Ahem."

Akane heard him and grinned in silent relief, she knew that Ranma had come to her rescue once again, even if it was to distract her sister from asking some really embarrassing questions about what they had just been doing. She still couldn't believe that they had been doing that. _"I don't understand this...one minute we're having some fun and the next, I felt like I was burning up from the inside out. I couldn't control myself when he touched me," _Akane thought flushing a brighter shade of crimson.

  
"Yes Ranma," Kasumi said as she glanced over at the pigtailed girl. Kasumi wondered how they had managed to hide their feelings from each other, or if it was because of that strange glow that had surrounded them earlier that had caused their reaction. Maybe they had feelings towards each other and didn't want to show them? _"Oh, this is too confusing...I'd better act like I disapprove of their behavior and tell them to meet me down stairs,"_ she thought to herself, schooling her features, she waited for Ranma to answer her. 

"Kasumi, um...we ah...um..." Ranma tried to explanation but she was way too nervous, bringing her hands up in front of herself, she began poking her two index fingers together as she flushed under Kasumi's disapproving stare. _"Ah man...now I'm a wreak. I can't seem to think of anything to say...I know I had something ...but...oh well, time for the Saotome School of Anything Goes Secret Attack...RUN AWAY!"_ she thought bolting past Kasumi. Ranma-chan grabbed a thermos as she ran past, grabbed Akane and then bolted out the door.  


Kasumi blinked as Ranma-chan suddenly bolted past her, grabbed Akane, who by the way had no inclination of what he was about to do and only had a split second to voice any protests before they were out the door and some distance down the hall.

_"Wha..., I don't believe he used that on me...he really must have been extremely flustered to do that,"_ Kasumi said out loud to herself as she grinned mischievously. Turning, she walked out the door and down the hall heading towards the great hall for breakfast. "Maybe I'll tell Auntie what I just saw them doing...oh and that strange glow that surrounded them. Auntie will want to know about that, too."

**********************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

  
"Ranma! Put me down!" Akane gasped as she slammed against his shoulder. Ranma-chan kept running though, even when she braced herself with one hand and punched him with the other. Ranma grunted as Akane hit her again. Hey! Will ya quit it ya uncute tomboy! Ranma yelled, stopping in her tracks and lowering Akane to the floor. Once he had set Akane down, she quickly used the thermos to change back.

Akane remained silent, head bent towards the floor and hunching her shoulders as if to shield herself from the pain. Her cheek started twitching as his words registered in her confused mind. Akane's emotions were taken for a roller coaster ride twice, all in the span of fifteen minutes. First, he kisses me and now he's calling me names! Grrrrrthat jerk! Akane thought to herself as she reached behind her back for her mallet.

Ranma stood in front of Akane, puzzled by the lack of response he was getting from his sometimes-violent fiancée. He was starting to get extremely worried when Akane hunched her shoulders, lowering her face she stared at the floor. Akane was breathing fast, like she had just been in a race. _Is she crying? Ah manI hate it when I make her cry. I'd better apologize,"_ he thought to himself as he took a deep breath, opened his mouth and started to say, "Akane I...urk!" only to be met with said mallet as Akane clocked him one right on top of his head.

"Ranma...YOU JERK!" Akane yelled as she glared at her pigtailed fiancé, wiping franticly at her stinging eyes, she quickly turned around and ran down the hallway, she didn't want to let him see how much he had hurt her with that comment.

_W-why d-does he a-always do that to m-me?_ Akane thought suppressing a sob, running faster, she absently made a few quick turns before skidding to a stop. Wiping her eyes to clear her vision, Akane looked around to see where she had ended up during her mad dash away from her insensitive fiancé. Oh no, where the heck am I? Akane murmered turning her head to see which direction she had come from. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, Akane admitted to herself that she was totally lost.

As her gaze ran across a massive doorway with a scene depicting two mythical creatures, a light began glowing from in between the cracks. Akane gasped and scrambled backwards in fright, but before she had taken more than ten steps, she heard strange whisperings on the edge of her consciousness. Strangely, this didn't frighten the youngest Tendo but seemed to call to herto something deep in her blood. Akane slowly stepped forward and entered the brightly-lit room; Akane never noticed the doors slamming shut soundlessly behind her, her eyes were fixed on the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen in her young life, reaching out her hand Akane touched it.

***********************************************************

"Ite..." Ranma moaned in pain as he slowly stood up, rubbing his head while trying to think of what he had done to case Akane to react like that. "Ooh...damn," Ranma thought as he realized that his insert foot and mouth disease had reared its ugly head again. Glancing around the hallway trying to locate Akane, Ranma realized that they were in a part of the estate that wasn't familiar to him at all. "I gotta find Akane before she gets totally lost," he said as he dashed down the hall in the same direction she had gone, pausing occasionally to listen for any sounds of crying. 

  
Nothing. No sounds reached his ears, so Ranma decided to go further. _"Maybe she came this way or she might have gone that way,"_ she thought as he reached a section of interconnecting corridors. Pausing he listened some more to see if he could locate the direction that Akane had run off to. _"There,"_ she though as sobbing echoed down the corridors, bouncing off of the stone walls and reached his ears. "Man which way did she go...Wait a minute, I can trace which way she went by looking for footprints in the dust," she said and started searching for any tracks. Finally, finding the direction Akane had gone in, Ranma quickly ran down the corridor following Akane's footprints directly to a huge door that was similar to the great hall.

The picture on the door depicted a scene of two dragons in various positions. One appeared to be holding a weapon of some kind and the other looked to be holding some type of globe. The scene called to something deep within Ranma's soul as he stared at it.  
  
_"I wonder why our estate has so many dragon pictures all over it. I'll have to ask mom after I find Akane,"_ Ranma thought as he remembered that he should be looking for his fiancée. Ranma stepped forward and opened the door, entering the room only to pause in shock as he took in the paintings that covered every available surface. In the center of the room stood a pedestal with a statue of two dragons intertwined. 

Akane stood next to the statue her hand touching it and her eyes transfixed and slightly unfocused as she gazed at something that he couldn't see. The other thing that had surprised him was that Akane was glowing. He didn't sense any danger to her or himself as he stepped further into the room to stand next to her. "Hey Akane," he said while reaching out a hand to get her attention. Ranma gasped as a surge of some type of energy jumped to his hand. 

"Whoa...," he exclaimed while trying to sort out what he felt. The sensation was a strange one as it felt like he was touching an electrical wire and putting his arm in a hot soothing bath at the same time. It felt good actually, kind of like what he felt when Akane gave him one of her special glances when she thought that he wasn't looking. 

Before Ranma could give any more thought to that subject he felt a strange sensation crawling up over his body. Absently, he noticed a golden light radiating from his arms and slowly moving to cover the rest of him. Whispers at the edge of his consciousness echoed through his mind, bringing with it a vision of another time. A time before he was born, a time where magic reigned strong in the word and where dragons still lived in the world. Before the pigtailed boy knew what had happened to him, the room faded out and was replaced by a scene of two men and a dragon.

******************************************************************

__

On the edge of a clearing deep within the forest, two friends watched as a dragon thrashed about for a few moments before dropping to the ground. Clearly it was in pain from the multiple wounds it had sustained. A recent battle had occurred here, judging by the debris scattered around the clearing. The beast let loose a deep shuttering moan before lying still, only its breathing indicated that it still lived. 

One of the men, a slim boy just turning twenty, turned to his friend and said, We should help it as it seems to be hurt. I've heard that dragons are intelligent beings, like us. 

I don't know, Hijo, Another boy, slightly stockier than his friend said while worrying his bottom lip before pointing out, Do you see the weaponry that animal is packing. Sure, it may not carry spears or swords, but its teeth and claws could really kill us. 

But Sanma, I've heard that if you help a dragon that it's good luck, Hijo replied as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Oh, don't get me wrong HijoI've got nothing against gaining a little more luck, but I have a thing against dying though, Sanma replied with a raised eyebrow as he glanced at his friend before turning to take a final look towards the clearing. Coming to a decision he sighed and said, Well, we are Martial Artist and we must help someone in needeven if it is a dragon.

Hijo smiled at his friend of nineteen years before sending a quick prayer up towards the heavens. I hope we're doing the right thing. Kami protect us, he thought. Come on Saotome, it's time to help the dragon.

I'm coming Tendo, Sanma replied as he stood up and made his way into the clearing, Hijo right by his side. You know Hijo, our fathers would be really mad at us if we don't come home tonight. I mean, after the last fiasco we got ourselves into with those foot soldiers from Hiroshima, and at a bar no less.

Ah, you worry too much, Sanma. How was I supposed to know that they were on a mission? I mean, if they were throwing around their gold like that, they deserved to have it taken away from them, Hijo replied as he rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture he had picked up from his friend some years ago.

  
Sanma glanced at Hijo, a wicked grin on his lips before he broke out laughing. Hahaha, Oh, that was richthe way you took their money pouches and hid them under the table that they were sitting at. Sanma grabbed his ribs while he tried to contain himself, but he wasn't having much success as he continued to gasp out then when they were asked to paythey couldn't find them and had to wash disheshahahahaha!"

  
It was pretty funny, wasn't it? Hijo said grinning. But we got into a lot of trouble when our fathers found out though, he said seriously before switching to a lighter tone. Ah well, you're only young once, he said jovially before grabbing Senma's arm, causing him to hasten his steps. Hurry up, Sanma, or the dragon might die!

When they reached the great beasts side, they could see that its injuries were severe. A tree limb had impaled the dragon's foot. Its right wing membrane was torn and there were numerous bruises, cuts and gashes all over its body. Walking around towards the dragons other side, they noticed the one injury that was causing the dragon so much pain. Its front limb and right wing were broken, the bones were sticking out of the skin. 

Both boys gulped as they realized the enormity of their task. They knew that they had their work cut out for them. Grimly they set to the task of resetting the breaks while the great beast was unconscious. Once that task was completed, they splinted each limb before moving on to the cuts and deep gashes. Those, they gathered medicinal plants and made a healing paste out of the crushed remains, then they spread them over the largest leaves that they could find before gently applying the makeshift bandage to the wounds. 

As Hijo was applying the last bandage, the dragon spoke. My thanks, human, for what you have done for me. 

  
Sanma yelled in surprise. Backing away a few steps he put his hand over his heart and said, Please, don't startle me like that. 

I didn't mean to, but I was curious as to why you are helping me? the dragon asked as it tilted its head to the side.

  
Sanma looked at Hijo, silently communicating as they had learned to read each other. This was one of the things that drove their fathers to distraction since they couldn't figure out how their son's always managed to speak without words. Shrugging their shoulders at each other they both turned towards the dragon and said at the same time, You needed help, so we decided to help youit's what martial artists do.

  
Opening its eyes, the dragon lifted its massive head to get a better look at the two humans who were helping it. Again many thanks. However, I am gravely wounded and I can't hunt with my injuries. So I will die of starvation first.

Honorable dragon, We will hunt for you and nurse you back to health if you would but tell us how you came to be in this condition, both boys said as they bowed respectfully towards the huge beast.

The dragon thought for a while before it agreed to their terms. Yes, I will tell you since it affects the human kingdoms as well, it said and launched into the tale of how it came to be injured. Hijo and Sanma listened intently to the great beast's narrative, nodding their heads and asking a few questions every once in a while. Finally, the dragon finished its tale and sat back on its haunches, exhausted from the brief expenditure of its remaining strength.  


Hijo sat, back against a tree trunk, deep in thought before he finally spoke. So, this great evil is trying to devour the world? And you became injured while fighting it?

the dragon replied before taking a deep breath to continue. I had fought it before and managed to expel it from my home. I was injured and I gave chase. I foolishly believed that I could fight it in my weakened condition

As you can see, the dragon said while trying to shift into a more comfortable position, That was the wrong choice. Just before the evil left me here to my fate, it said that neither dragon nor human could defeat it. Then it was gone. That, the dragon sighed wearily and continued, Was three days ago. Ever since that dayI have been thinking of a way that would defeat it, and I'm no closer to the answer than when I started. The dragon lowered his head to rest it on one forearm before saying, Now I'm so hungry that I can't think straight.

Hijo and Sanma both decided that it was time to hunt for their supper, otherwise they had a feeling that they would become the supper. Standing, they bowed while saying, We will hunt for your meal now. I know we spotted fresh deer tracks about half a mile from here. We will return as quickly as we can. Keep safe, honorable one. With that said, the two friends left the clearing.

Once they were out of earshot, the dragon spoke quietly to himself. Keep safe, my friends. For when you return, I will grant you a great gift, one that will last for eternity. This is the answer I have been searching for." The dragon lowered its head to rest on its forearms and murmured thoughtfully, "Hmmm, no human nor dragon will defeat the evil. But, my solution may be a way around our dilemma. 

****************************************************************

  
Ranma blinked rapidly, clearing his vision as the room swam into focus. _Man, what the hell was that?_ he thought to himself as he remembered the images that had paraded across his mind. Turning his head he tried to locate the person he had been searching for just a few minutes ago. There, to his right, stood Akane, she had a slight dazed expression on her face and her hand was still touching the statue. Akane, are you ok? he asked her, but Akane didn't hear him.

Oh, what happened, Akane moaned quietly. But not quiet enough as the sound traveled around the cavernous room, bouncing off the walls to return to the source. They both winced as the sound reached their ears. Ranma took a deep breath and detected a faint yet alluring smell. _"Mmm...that smells good. I wonder where its coming from,"_ Ranma thought as he sniffed again to see where it was coming from, he was very surprised when he discovered that the closer to Akane he got, the stronger the smell had become. 

Suddenly, Ranma felt like reaching out and grabbing Akane to pull her into his arms. He really wanted to kiss her right now. _Oh Kami, not now!_ he thought as he quickly took a few steps back while trying to suppress his emotions. _My sense of smell is stronger and it seems to be effecting me,_ Ranma thought, then he heard a squeak of a mouse. _My hearing is behaving strangely too since I don't see any mice, it must be coming from behind one of the walls._ Everything seemed to be heightened. Ranma turned to see Akane, she was franticly turning her head, looking for the source of the noise. _Heh, looks like Akane's got it too,_ he thought to himself before clearing his throat to get her attention. 

  
Akane jumped three feet into the air when she heard Ranma clear his throat. The noise sounded like a sonic boom to her now sensitive ears. she screamed, then grabbed her ears in pain as the noise rebounded back to them. Ranma winced as his hyper sensitive ears rang with her recent scream.

When Akane landed she whirled around and saw that it was Ranma who had scared her she growled quietly to herself in annoyance. Then stepping closer, to get a closer look at him, she noticed that he was shaking, his face was flushed and his breathing was faster than normal. Ranma what's wrong with you? Why are you shaking like that?

Ranma licked his lips a few times, wetting them while trying to regain some semblance of control over his reaction to having Akane so near him. _Oh Kami, I gotta control myselfIf I try to kiss her, she'll kill me. I gotta put some distance between us or I'll be in a lot of pain. I gotta insult her even though I really don't want to,_ he thought while taking a step backwards. 

When he didn't answer right away, Akane finally saw the light so to speak. Grinning mentally, she schooled her features into the most seductive and alluring as possible, which she had just recently seen on a TV show a few days ago. Lowering her voice, in what could be called a sexy tone, Akane tried again. she breathed out slowly as she took another step closer towards him. Ranma flushed a brighter shade of red, confirming her suspicions as to what his problem currently was. 

When Ranma heard the tone of Akane's voice and the way she spoke, his mind blanked. Gulping, he tried to answer, but ended up opening and closing his mouth like a fish before he managed to say anything. he stammered, his voice cracking on the first note. W-what is it A...Akane? Ranma swallowed before licking his lips again. His mouth felt like the Sahara Desert at high noon. He couldn't keep his eyes away, they were riveted to every move Akane made. 

The little devil that Akane kept locked away decided to break free when she noticed where his attention had strayed. Akane decided to up the heat a bit and put a little extra sway into her hips when she stepped closer, watching for any reaction from him. There, the slightest increase of his breathing told her how much she was affecting him. Licking her lips, Akane tried again. Well, I was wondering if you were alright. But I can see that you're very agitated. Do you want me to _help_ calm you down?

Ranma froze as her words reached his ears and filtered through his brain. His control slipped a fraction and he leaned in a bit closer so he could kiss her, but that was enough to make him panic. I gotagomomsbeencallingmebye! he said before he bolted out the door. Akane blinked as she tried to sort out what he had just said. Then, when she sorted it out she grinned and bolted out the door after him, laughing silently to herself.

  
As Akane followed him back the same way they had come, she thought about his reaction to what she had just done to him. _At first, it looked like he really wanted to kiss me. But then, he kind of looked a bit nervous and scared at the same time. He's just so confusing. I'll have to ask Auntie about this. But, I have a feeling that he likes me. He never acts this way with the other girls. But first_ Hey! Get back here, Ranma! Akane yelled loudly and then watched him put on another burst of speed to disappear into a familiar corridor.

**********************************************************

  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

  
Noduka saw her son running towards her. He was glancing over his shoulder to see if he was being followed and was oblivious that he was on a direct collision course with her. In the narrow hallway, there was no room for Noduka to avoid being knocked down so she decided to make her presence known, Ranma, who are you running away from?

  
At the sound of his mothers voice, Ranma turned his head around to see where he was heading and noticed that if he didn't stop right now, he'd crash into his mother. "Huh? MOM!...Whoa!" Ranma yelled, franticly trying to slow his momentum, but he was going a little bit too fast, he tripped and started to fall, but he managed to turn his fall into a roll. When he stopped rolling, he was lying flat on his back right at his mother's feet. "Hi mom!" he said nervously when he saw her frowning slightly. Noduka repeated her question, "Ranma, I asked you who you were running from?" 

"Ah, it's Akane mom...s-she's acting really weird. I went to get her and we found this big room and it had a statue in the middle of the room and...." Ranma babbled franticly as he tried to explain the events of the past twenty minutes. 

"Slow down dear and tell me what has gotten you so excited," Noduka said as she helped him off the floor.

Ranma took a deep breath and explained in more detail what had happened to them when they were in the room. Noduka nodded appropriately then said, "Hmm, I remember reading about that statue in the book. But, I don't remember what it said. Never mind that for now, I'm glad that you've been getting to know Akane better since you don't have a lot of interference from those pretenders," Noduka said with a smile and a steely glint in her eye, denoting how serious she was about the situation.. 

Just as she was about to suggest to Ranma to get his fiancée, Akane came running around the corner and slammed into Ranma. "Oof!" she said as she collided with him. Feeling herself beginning to fall, Akane yelped, "Aaaa," as she frantically grabbed onto the nearest thing.

Ranma was very surprised when he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He froze, then he turned his head to gaze uncertainly into Akane's eyes, searching for anything out of the norm. When he found a devilish glint to her gaze and a grin on her lips, Ranma realized that she had been joking with him. "Hey Akane, back there in the room...were you just fooling me?" he asked her, helping her to stand up.

Akane grinned once more, this time it was visible. "Well...you look so cute when you're nervous that...I just couldn't resist teasing you!" Then lowering her voice into a whisper that only he could hear, "But I wouldn't have minded a little bit if you do it again." Back when they were in the room, she had really wanted to pull Ranma to the floor and have her way with him right then and there. But, being the good Japanese girl that she was, she decided to wait until they got married. _"Besides,"_ Akane thought to herself, _"It really is a lot of fun to see how he reacts."_ Akane watched as Ranma grinned at her before he started to stalk her again like he had done back in his room. He had taken only a few steps when his mother cleared her throat, reminding them that she was there, "Ahem." 

Seeing that she had their attention Noduka continued, "Ranma, Akane, I'm glad I've got both of you here with me now. As I said last night, I wanted to test you further. I believe now is a good time. Please follow me." Turning, she led them down the hallway towards the great hall. Once inside she motioned them to be seated. Now, comfortably situated, they ate a light breakfast before the testing began. 

  
Noduka saw that they were finished and said, Now that you're done, we can continue where we left off last night. According to the book there is a way to test you two. It mentions that the test has something to do with calling your ki. I want the two of you to try this for me.

That's all? Heh, no problem mom, it's a piece of cake, Ranma boasted in his usual self-confident manner.

Akane rolled her eyes while his back was turned, Noduka noticed and smiled, she was quite used to her son's behavior and it seemed that Akane was as well. Akane muttered as she thought about how annoying his self-confident attitude was at times. Akane glanced at Noduka and smiled warmly as she replied, Sure Auntie, I'll give it a try.

Thank you, both of you. Now, she continued in a more brisk tone of voice. It says right here, that when you call your ki, you must hold it for a few minutes. Can you do that? Noduka asked them. Ranma and Akane nodded their heads and concentrated on calling forth their ki. 

Ranma had no trouble calling his forth while Akane seemed to be having a difficult time of it. He decided to help her out a bit so he said a silent apology to her before he said, What's the matter Akane is calling your ki too much for a tomboy like you?

Akane growled as a huge ki aurora surrounded her body and her hand reached for her mallet. Ranma yelped and noted that his ploy worked with spectacular results. _Maybe a bit too spectacular,_ he thought, getting up from the floor and rubbing his head where Akane had just hit him. 

Noduka saw that their argument was quickly turning into one of their typical fights, so she decided to intervene before things got out of hand. "Very good you two! Now try holding it until I tell you to let it go, alright?"

Ranma and Akane snapped out of it when they heard Noduka's exclamation. Concentrating, Akane held her aurora for a good two minutes before she shook from exhaustion, balling her fist, she struggled to maintain it. Noduka could see how much of a strain it was on Akane; she was breathing heavily and sweating. Ranma, she could see, had no problems since he had a lot of practice but even he too started to feel the strain. Both of them glanced at Ranma's mother to see if it was time to release it. 

Noduka noticed their pointed glances and turned towards Akane and said, "Akane, I want you to go to the other side of the room and then try to dissipate your aurora." Then, turning towards her son she told him to do the same. "Ranma, you go to the other side, please. Then, she watched as her son and his fiancée complied with her request. Noduka frowned when she noticed Akane and Ranma's grimace of pain. Suddenly both stopped and groaned.

Akane dropped to her knees moaning, one hand clutching at the mark while the other held tightly held against her stomach. Akane felt strange; the more distance she put between herself and Ranma the stronger the sensation became. Then she tried to turn her aurora off but something went wrong. "Aaaaa!" Akane exclaimed as her ki flared to twice her height. It refused to go out. "Auntie! It's not working. I can't turn it off!" Akane yelled before she dropped to her hands. 

Noduka nodded grimly before she told Akane to continue to hold it before she turned to Ranma. "Ranma, try to dissipate yours." she told him.

Ranma nodded his head and concentrated. His ki flared brighter than Akane's and began pulsing. With each flare of his ki, Ranma grimaced, he was trying to turn it off but was having the same amount of success as Akane. "I...I can't," he said grimacing as a sharp pain suddenly hit. Then another, stronger pain followed quickly on the heels of the first one. Ranma grimaced, clutching both his stomach and the corresponding mark, he staggered and fell to his knees.

"Ranma! Akane! Are you all right? What's the matter?" Noduka asked as she glanced towards them. Both children had sweat glistening on their brow as they tried to control their ki. But they weren't having any success.

Ranma panted between each gut-wrenching spasm while trying to get enough strength to reply, when Akane spoke, "Auntie...it hurts. I...It didn't hurt when Ranma and I were standing close together, but now I can't..." she gasped as another spasm struck.

Noduka glanced at Ranma with a worried expression and asked, "Ranma, are you having the same problem?" She sighed when he nodded his head in confirmation to her question. Noduka thought for a few moments before she quickly came to a decision and said, "Please take a few steps away from each other and tell me it you are experiencing anymore pain. If you do, then I want you to stop and get closer to each other as that might ease the pain. Is that alright with you?"

Both Ranma and Akane nodded and started to crawl further away, only to stop short as an intense wave of pain hit them simultaneously. "Aaaaaa," they gasped, then quickly before another wave could hit, they crawled as fast as they could towards each other. With each inch of distance lessened, the pain began to fade as well as the intensely bright light emanating from their auroras. Finally when they were close enough to touch Ranma and Akane reached out and grasped each other's hand. As Ranma took a deep breath in relief he noticed that strange and alluring scent he had detected before coming from Akane. Gulping, he quickly suppressed the strange feelings it evoked. When he decided that he had himself under control Ranma breathed a sigh in relief. 

Because Ranma was distracted, he didn't notice Akane's reaction to their touching hands. Akane slowly counted to fifty, as she liked her suddenly dry lips. Taking a deep breath she noticed a strange, but tantalizing mucky odor coming from directly in front of her. Glancing up quickly, Akane sniffed again, absently noticing that the smell was emanating from her fiancé. Thoughts of how handsome he was, ran rampant through her mind, as well as what her currently over active hormones wanted to do with him at the moment. Akane started to sweat as her face flushed with a strong arousal. Akane blinked when she became fully aware of what she had been doing and just as suddenly as she had became excited, Akane suppressed her emotions with the fierceness of one of her rages. 

  
Noduka noticed that when they touched, their auroras winked out and they seemed to relax. Pleased with the results from her tests, Noduka quickly made her way over to consult the book. Quickly she began to read, pausing only at a few difficult passages then continuing on to the next. Finally, glancing up she said, "I have some good news and some bad news...which do you want to hear first?"

  
Ranma glanced in Akane's direction, silently asking her what she wanted to hear first. Akane thought for a moment before she said, "Um...the good news first."

"Alright," Noduka replied before pausing to gather her thoughts then continuing, "The good news is you both are the chosen ones and are destined to save our world from utter destruction." 

Ranma listened to what his mother had said and sighed while thinking of the long list of things that always happened to him. If it wasn't Akane getting kidnapped or people attacking him then something else was sure to happen. "Great," he muttered sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "But, that still doesn't explain what just happened to me and Akane, mom," Ranma said, staring into his mothers eyes.

"Well, this is where the bad news comes in...you see...you may take it as bad news, " Noduka tried to stall while thinking up a way to tell her son what she thought was good news. "The book explains that when this event happens, the chosen must go through a ritual to stabilize or balance themselves. Since the chosen are considered two halves of one soul, they can't call up their ki properly before the ceremony if they get too far apart."

"What!" Akane yelled in astonishment. Turning, she pointed at Ranma and said, "Me...the other half of his soul? You're kidding right?"

"Hey! What do ya mean by that, Tomboy!" Ranma yelled, slightly hurt by her question. 

"Don't call me tomboy, jerk!" Akane growled, taking a single step closer to Ranma as she raised her fist under his nose.

Noduka saw that this was quickly becoming one of their arguments and decided to step in before it got out of hand. "Children! Don't make me use this," she said softly as she fingered the hilt of her katana.

Both heard the underlying threat underneath her softly spoken words and decided that they had better shut up quickly. Turning, they nodded their heads in agreement before quietly making their way over to sit down. "We're sorry Auntie. Please continue," Akane replied meekly.

Noduka eyed them one more time before she continued, "Thank you...now as I was saying, the ceremony needs to be preformed to bring out your full potential with your new powers. However, the book tells of great danger if we do not follow it to the letter. You must go through a ritual cleansing of three days of contemplation; fasting and prayer before the ceremony can be performed.

Fasting? Is that like running around real quick or somthin? Ranma said slightly puzzled.

Akane sighed in exasperation and replied, No you idiot. It means that we don't eat.

What! Don't eat for three days! I'll starve to death before the third day! What the hell kind of ceremony is this? Ranma yelled, appalled.

Akane looked at him incredulously, Oh, so running around real quick' for three days until you drop is better? she said sarcastically.

Well, I he started to reply, but was interrupted by his mother.

Noduka spoke louder, interrupting them, It also states that the ritual has only been performed once and was an amazing feet of endurance for the chosen," Noduka paused in her explanation to consult the book one more time. "Hmm, now this is odd..." Noduka said then held up her hand to forestall any questions. "It says here that after the ceremony, the chosen are to go to the healing chamber to rest and recuperate. There is a map in the book, so we'll explore it later."

"But Auntie...do we have to go through with this? I really want to have a normal life and saving the world is not considered normal, you know," Akane sighed sadly as she thought of all the things she would miss if she were to go through with it.

"Akane, You know it's a martial artists duty to protect the weak. And besides, maybe we'll be able to finally get some peace after this is all over," Ranma said comfortingly as he gently rested his hand on her shoulder. 

"I know that Ranma," Akane sighed again and continued, "but, I can always hope that we'll finally have some peace and quiet without all of the problems that come with living in Nerima.

"Akane, I..." Ranma started to reply but was interrupted by his mothers serious tone of voice.

  
"It must be performed or you two will die! Eventually, the unbalanced energy will become so unstable that you will literally explode like an atomic bomb," Noduka said grimly as she stared them directly in the face, a frown marring her lips. "You cannot choose to avoid this...and I...I refuse to loose you and my son when I have just gotten to know you two better. I'm sorry, but we will be performing the ceremony in five days, so prepare yourselves, the cleansing will begin the day after tomorrow," Noduka said sternly before she turned away. Stifling her sobs behind her hand, she quickly walked out of the room before she broke down. 

  
Ranma watched as his mother left, he would have followed her if not for Akane's hand on his arm. "Yeah, what is it Akane?" he asked her.

Akane gathered her courage and replied, "Ranma...I...I'm scared." 

"Of what?" Ranma asked turning to face her he continued, "It's just a ritual ceremony, there's nothin to be scared of."

"B...but what if something goes wrong?" Akane whispered, her voice quivering with suppressed emotion.

"Don't worry Akane, I won't let it. Do you trust me to make sure everything goes right?" he asked as he studied her features for any hint of doubt. Still not receiving any reply he asked again, "Well, do you?"

Akane gathered her flagging courage and stared him straight in the eyes as she replied, "Yes, Ranma, I trust you."

"That's my tomboy! Now let's go and spend some time with the rest of our family before we have to go through the cleansing," Ranma grinned at her as he pulled her towards the doors and out of the room.

******************************************************************

Deep within the earth, close to the pulsing core of molten lava, something stirred. Blacker than the blackest night, the shadow twisted and turned, struggling against the spell that held it. The spell weakened to the point of collapse but held, barely. Eyes, redder than crimson, snapped open to stare at its surroundings as blood started pumping from a heart that lay still for over one millennium, lungs that had laid still, started to breathe. 

Magic had kept it imprisoned and now that magic had weakened allowing the regeneration of the prisoner. What was once dead tissue now became alive once more. Soon it would be free to conquer and devour the world. The shadow hissed its anger into the darkness thinking of how it had became imprisoned in this hellhole. _"But now,"_ the shadow thought as it sent out waves of energy trying to detect its jailers. _"There is nothing that can stop me!"_ What had imprisoned it was now long dead and buried. It was now time to begin anew. Finally it had awakened from its forced slumber and is ready to feed its dark hunger once more. _"When I have enough power from feeding on the flesh and souls of the humans...I will destroy the planet and move on to the next one to continue the cycle again!"_ Opening its mouth, the shadow roared, shaking the walls of its prison until a tiny crack appeared and a small dot of light, shown through. 

  
******************************************************************

  
Akane and Ranma entered the great hall and noticed the expectant expressions of everyone's faces. They were about to ask why when they noticed Noduka sitting off to the side. Sighing, they resigned themselves to what was coming as two seconds later Akanes father Soun broke down crying "AKANE! My poor baby! Oh, to have to do something so dangerous when you're so young! Waaaaa! You won't leave you father alone will you...Waaaaa!"

Ranma and Akane growled in annoyance but this time they didn't bother to correct the Tendo patriarch. Akane tried to get her father to listen to reason,"Dad, please you have got to calm down. Everything is going to be fine," but failed. 

  
"Soun! That's enough! You will behave as an adult in our ancestor's house!" Noduka yelled over the Tendo patriarch's wailing, finally getting him to shut up. He blinked a few times with some occasional sniffling in-between breaths before he managed to calm himself down enough. "Sorry, I just get so worried about my children since Kamiko died," Soun replied before he made his way over to a chair by the fire and sat down. 

Noduka began explaining the ceremony that was to occur. "The ceremony will be in two days time. Ranma and Akane will have to perform a ritual cleansing before they enter the stone circle that sits in the courtyard," Noduka said before turning towards the Anything Goes heirs. "Ranma, Akane, You are to go to a special chamber to clear your minds and prepare yourselves. The ceremony requires you to fast for three days. You will be allowed to drink water, but nothing else. I have located the robes that are required during the fasting and after it." Noduka told them in a serious tone of voice. "Do you understand that you are not to leave the room until you are called at the end of your three day fasting period?" 

Ranma was slightly puzzled as to why they had to fast for a few days but he accepted it none the less. "Yes, I understand, mother," he replied before falling silent once more. He withdrew deep within himself to contemplate the events of what was to come.

"Auntie, why do we have to fast for those days?" Akane asked curiously. She felt that she needed a good reason why she was being forced to miss some meals. Akane had never gone hungry in her life, so she knew that this would be very difficult for her to accomplish.

Noduka turned to face the youngest Tendo. Glancing at a particular page in the book, she read quietly for a few moments before replying, "According to the book, if you eat before the ceremony there will be extreme pain when the gift is given." The Saotome matriarch frowned in contemplation before turning her steely gaze towards Akane. "I for one don't want you children to be in pain. So, it is wise to follow the instructions of our ancestors." Akane caught the worry hidden deep within her words and nodded in agreement before taking a step back to watch the rest of the proceedings in silence.

Turning, Noduka faced the middle Tendo daughter and handed her a sheet of music, then began to explain Nabiki's role in the ceremony. "You are to play this music during the ritual. When it is time to summon your sister and Ranma you will have to strike this," Noduka reached behind herself and grabbed an instrument off of one of the tables and handed it to her. " I won't go into the details of it. But, if you stop playing...lets just say it would be very bad if you do stop." 

Nabiki nodded her head as thoughts of what could happen to her little sister and Ranma ran through her mind, shuddering, she thought of one scenario in particular before dismissing it. "Don't worry Auntie, I won't let you down," Nabiki replied as she clutched the music sheet and instrument to her chest. 

Noduka turned to each and every member of the Tendo and Saotome families, explaining their perspective roles in the ceremony. When she finished explaining all of the knowledge that the book held she noticed the doubting expressions on their faces. Smiling reassuringly at her son and Akane, she sighed quietly, turned and said, If you want your sister and my son to survive you all must go through with this or they will die!

"Oh my!" Kasumi said surprised and slightly horrified. Then, nodding her head in agreement she said, "Don't worry Auntie, we will all go through with it." Turning her gaze towards her father, Kasumi glared at him until he too agreed.

"Yes, I will make sure my baby doesn't die!" Soun exclaimed tearfully, but determined.

**************************************************************************

After everyone had left the room, Akane signed in relief. "Thank kami they're gone. I don't have to listen to fathers crying now. But, I wonder what will happen to us during the fasting. I mean, we might see visions like in that room with the statue. Those were visions of the past...I think," Akane said to herself. "I'll have to think on them later since I want to take a bath before we're forced to stay locked up for three days." 

Slowly, taking a step backwards she accidentally rammed her elbow into Ranma's stomach. "Oof!" he gasped in pain.  
  
Akane jumped in surprise and took a deep breath to yell at Ranma, inadvertently catching that strange scent again. Sniffing once more trying to confirm that she had detected it earlier. _"Yep, that's the same scent from before,"_ Akane thought as she groaned quietly, feeling a spark of something deep within the pit of her stomach ignite and flare out of control when Ranma suddenly reached out and pulled her into his embrace.

***************************************************************

Ranma was lost deep thought, so he didn't notice Akane backing into him. He was jolted out of his musings when her elbow rammed into his stomach. "Oof!" he gasped, inadvertently taking a deeper whiff of that strange scent he had detected earlier. He froze as heat began to crawl through his body, a heat that he had felt before. He remembered the warmth he'd felt back in his room when Akane had come to wake him. But, this was more. Ranma remembered that he had felt it in the room with the statue only this was felt ten times more in its intensity. _"I gotta get ahold of myself...I can't do that with the tomboy...but she's so...so kami!"_ he groaned as a certain part of his body made itself known. With each passing second the fires ragged higher. His control broke when he heard Akane moaning softly to herself. 

Standing, he quickly grabbed Akane and pulled her into his arms. Bending his head towards her to get better access to her soft skin. Ranma brushed his lips over the back of her neck. Akane shivered and moaned as she felt his hot breath on her skin. Slowly her eyes started to close in pleasure as her instincts started to come to the surface. Akane leaned closer into his embrace and moaned again while tilting her head to the side, giving him better access. Struggling for control himself, Ranma suddenly growled when he felt Akane's reaction to his touch.

Akane shivered as the vibrations from Ranma's chest danced through her body. She struggled to form any coherent thought while her body remained in control. Their aurora's flared brightly, lighting the room and chasing away the remaining shadows in the great hall. The ghostly images that had appeared previously in Ranma's bedroom appeared once more, brighter than before but still to indistinct too recognize any shape. 

Ranma wanted Akane to know how he felt about her but, with all of the crazy things that kept happening to them, he never got the chance. But all of those lost chances seemed like a dream when he was holding her in his arms. Ranma knew that if he pulled Akane any closer, she would have no doubts of how he was feeling now. Yes, he'd still denied it when anyone asked, but he knew that he liked Akane very much._ "She definitely wasn't cute when she got mad, she's beautiful. And sure, I admire her determination when any obstacle is put in her path," _Ranma thought while gently brushing his lips in the hollow behind Akane's ear. 

"Oh, Ranma..a..a," Akane called his name in mindless abandon. Ranma responded by growling again, wordlessly answering, before continuing with his exploration further down towards her throat, his control, long gone. Some small part of reason in the back of his mind cried for him to stop. _"But, she's MINE!"_ a long dormant part of his soul cried out as Ranma ran his fingers over Akane's stomach in a gentle caress. The images brightened until the whole room, in its entirety, was lit to the point where it could be mistaken for the light of day. It pulsed like a wild thing, completely separate and yet one with the two in the room. 

Akane gasped at the sudden sensation as her stomach muscles contracted and the heat pooled lower, wetting her panties with moister. The scent and feel of her own arousal knocked her out of the aroused state of mind she was in. Akane's eyes snapped open, her arms lowered to grasp Ranma's wandering hand, holding it in place before it could go any further. "R...r, Akane swallowed, moistening her lips and tongue before she continued. R...ranma...sstop." 

Ranma heard her words but it took a few moments for them to register in his passion-fogged mind. "W...wha? Akane, I...I," he swallowed hard and backed away before his mind cleared. The light winked out instantly, neither noticed. "What's going on? Ever since that dragon chamber, I haven't been myself. I can't seem to mphemph," he mumbled, turning his face away and utterly embarrassed by his lack of control of his body. 

"What was that Ranma? I couldn't hear you," Akane asked between gasps as she tried to catch her own breath and calm her ragging hormones.

  
"I said, I can't seem to control myself!" he yelled, flinging his arms out in exasperation. Then he started pacing and working himself up, he started ranting, "Every time you come close enough for me to touch you, I catch the scent of that perfume you're wearing, then I loose it! Why me? I mean, how could I do something like that with a tomboy like you?"

Akane blinked in confusion as she tried to figure out what he was ranting about. She didn't know if she should be angry with him for what he had just been doing to her. But, then she grudgingly admitted it to herself, _"I can't call him a pervert, not when I was responding to him like that." _

Ranma passed directly in front of her ranting, "I can't believe I did that!" Ranma paused for a moment as he thought about Akane and how much he wanted to kiss her again, then he quickly denied it while a little voice in his mind shouted, _"But, I liked it!" _

_"It felt so good when he touched me. I...I want to do it again."_ Akane thought to herself as she watched him pacing like a caged animal. She totally missed it when he called her a tomboy but focused on the part about her wearing perfume. Akane knew for a fact that she wasn't wearing anything that even remotely resembled perfume. "What are you talking bout, Ranma? I'm not wearing any perfume," she said while absently letting her eyes wander over his body, only to stop short on his muscular chest. Lurid thoughts started drifting across her mind before she could get control of herself. 

Akane snapped out of it when she heard Ranma yelling, "What do you mean you're not wearing perfume!"

Akane bent forward at the waist in order to make her point. It's just that I'm not, ok!" she yelled back into his face before she realized that his eyes were starting to glaze over, due to their proximity to each other. "Eeep!" she squeaked backing away just as quickly as she had entered his personal space. 

"Look," Ranma said taking a deep breath before continuing, "I think something happened to us when we went into that room with the statue. I've noticed the change within myself, and I'm sure that you have too," he said frustrated while trying not to loose his patients.

Akane thought for a moment before responding, "Yes, I have noticed that my sense of smell is stronger than it used to be. My hearing too, for that matter. I..." Akane paused, gathering her thoughts as she mustered her flagging courage, she whispered, "When you got close enough for me to detect your scent...I think it affected me in the same way it effected you."

Ranma blinked for a few moments as her words sunk in. Then, trying to gather his scrambled thoughts while fighting his raging hormones, he said the only thing he could think of that would make any sense of what he was feeling. "Akane, if you don't go to your room right now, I'm going to loose all of my control that I've managed to gather so far, and believe me, it's not much. I'll end up throwing you to the floor and doing what my body is demanding that I do to you. Please, go!"

"Ranma..." she whispered, torn between her own body's desires and the pleading deep within Ranma's eyes. Akane gulped audibly before whispering, "I want to stay...but...no...not here, not like this!" 

Then, turning Akane ran out of the room, she failed to hear Ranma's groan of longing and him whispering her name, "Akane......"

******************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arriving at the doujou, the four martial artists cautiously started searching the grounds for anything that would tell them where the families had disappeared too. Ukyo quickly searched for a hidden key and was rewarded when she found it lying under one of the rocks in the garden. Hey guys! Over here! she yelled, getting their attention.

What is it Ukyo? Ryoga asked as he started walking in her direction. He was determined that this time he wouldn't get lost so he focused all of his will on making his way towards Ukyo's side.

Yes, what spatula girl find? Shan-Pu asked as she jumped down from the roof.

"I've found a key to get into the house. I don't think that the Tendo's would appreciate us destroying their door and making it easier for thieves to steel their stuff. Come on, lets look inside for any clues and we'll meet back here in fifteen minutes, the okonomiyaki chef said as she unlocked the door and enter the house.

Shan-Pu grabbed the lost boy's hand and yanked him in after her. Ryoga exclaimed as he lost his balance and landed on his face.

Shan-Pu glanced down to see the lost boy lying on the floor and asked, What you doing on the floor? Frowning, she continued while not giving him a chance to answer her first question. It no time to be sleepingwe search now for clues. Get up!

Mumbling incoherent curses under his breath about women and Amazons in general, Ryoga pushed himself off the floor and stood up glaring at the one who had put him there. Mu-Tsu didn't say anything but, the grin he was currently sporting said everything.

Ok guys, if we're going to search this place in a hurry, we better split up. Ryoga, you search the rest of the upstairs and try not to get lost," the okonomiyaki chef said while praying that he would remain in the house. Then, scanning them with her eyes, she piped up and asked, Ok now, who's good with computers? 

Mu-Tsu hesitantly stepped forward, I can break into any system even if it's protected by a password, he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Shan-Pu turned around and gaped at him. "When you get time to learn how to use the comthat thing? she asked him as she remembered how much free time he had while at the village. They had kept him so busy that he would practically have to sneak away to get some free time.

  
Mu-Tsu grinned as he replied, Do you remember the times when I had to go into the mountains to gather some herbs and wouldn't end up coming back until two days later?

what has that go to doOh, Mu-Tsu sneak away to study when supposed to work!" Shan-Pu exclaimed as it finally dawned on her.

"Yep, and it was fun when I didn't have to work for a few days. I'm glad I did it, because I can get a computer job anytime I want to," Mu-Tsu replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Shan-Pu's face started turning redder than a tomato as her anger over past memories surfaced. She remembered that every time he failed to return, she was made to do his chores. "Grrrr, duck boy going to be in pain when Shan-Pu get through with him!

  
Ukyo noted that she'd better interfere or Mu-Tsu would be in too much pain to help them look for Ranma. Quickly, she stepped between them and raising her arms, blocking the amazon from getting any closer to the target of her anger. The okonomiyaki chef cleared her throat and said, "Not now, Shan-Pu! We have to find Ran-chan, before it's to late!"

The busty Amazon took a deep breath to calm herself. Then, glaring one more time at Mu-Tsu, before nodding her head in agreement. "Ok, Shan-Pu not kill duck boy now, we find Arien first," she replied.

Ukyo nodded her head before turning around and looking over her shoulder on the way out, "You can kill him after we find out where they've gonecome on you can help me search the down stairs for any clues," she said.

Ok, Shan-Pu help spatula girl_and then when we find Airen, Shan-Pu take him all to herself._ The busty Amazon followed the Okonomiyaki chef down the stairs. She started looking for any loose papers indicating where they had gone while Ukyo searched in the kitchen for any clues. 

Shan-Pu opened all of the draws and started looking in the, when a she spotted a piece of paper from the corner of her eye. Banding down, she started to reach for it but it was just out reach. Stupid paper make it difficult for Shan-Pu to grabwhy Shan-Pu have to reach for it and not destroy things in Shan-Pu's way she grumbled to herself as she got down on her hands and knees and crammed herself up to her shoulder to try and grab it. When all of a sudden the phone rang. 

Shan-Pu screamed startled. that hurt! she said as she smacked her head on the corner of the table as she lifted her head to see where the noise was coming from.

  
Ukyo, hearing the commotion coming from the living room, ran to see what she was screaming about. Are you ok, Shan-Pu?

"Shan-Pu, ok...just hit head on stupid table!" The phone rang again interrupting their conversation.

"You think we should answer it?" Ukyo asked as she walked over, her hand hovering over the receiver. 

"Shan-Pu think should check caller ID first," the perky amazon answered while rubbing the bump on her head, trying to ease the lingering pain.

"Oh, yeah...good idea," Ukyo replied as she checked the caller ID. She recognized the number as the Neko-Hanten's and quickly answered it. "Moshi, Moshi" she said and listened to what Ku-Lon had to say.

"Yes, ok...I'll tell them. Bye" Ukyo hung up the phone and turned towards Shan-Pu. "That was your great-grandmother on the phone. She said that her sources could only trace them as far as the Tokyo train-station before their tracks disappeared. I bet Nabiki paid them off," Ukyo said, frowning.

"Stupid mercenary girl make Shan-Pu mad! Why she no tell us where they go anyway? Shan-Pu think she up to no good...probably help get Airen married to violent kitchen destroyer. When Shan-Pu find...I KILL!"

  
"Calm down, we..." Ukyo started to say but was interrupted by a scream coming from upstairs. "AAAAAAAA!"

BOOOMMM! The force of the explosion shook the house.

"What that?" Shan-Pu exclaimed as she stared up at the ceiling.

"The boys. They must have found something...come on, let's go!" Ukyo practically yelled in excitement. Turning, she grabbed her battle spatula and ran up the stairs. Shan-Pu followed right behind her as they raced towards Nabiki's room. When they arrived, think smoke billowed out o the room and made it impossible to see anything clearly. Ukyo took a step into the room while coughing and waving her hand in front of her face while trying to see through the thick smoke. "Ryoga honey...Mu-Tsu, What happened? Are you two ok?"

When Shan-Pu saw the mess she gaped in amazement and said slightly awed, "Aieyaaaa."

************************************************************************

  
Mu-Tsu and Ryoga searched the upstairs thoroughly. Although Ryoga got lost in a closet only once and ended up in the bathroom five times when he was just trying to find Ranma's bedroom. He managed not to leave the upstairs, this in its self was a great accomplishment for the lost boy, who could find himself in Timbuktu in just a blink of an eye. Finally, after one more trip into the closet, he found Nabiki's room again. Mu-Tsu was in the process of lifting aside a false wall panel and the funny thing about the amazon boy was that he was sweating profusely and seemed to be very nervous. His sleeves were covered in multiple burn marks and his hair was smoking slightly. Ryoga couldn't for the life of himself figure out why, so he decided to ask. "Mu-Tsu, why are you smoking like that? And how come you're shaking like you're nervous?"

"You don't know what I've been through in the past five minutes! It could make one of our fights look like a playground compared to this!" The blind martial artist turned around and screamed in Ryoga's face. Then he went on to say, "In the past five minutes I've missed being a pin cushion by the shirkin that suddenly flew out of a locked compartment by the computer! Then, when I went to look in the closet, I barely missed being flattened by one of Akane's barbells...not a small one...this one weighed over two hundred pounds! And just after that," he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath and to prevent himself from hyperventilating. "After that, I tried to open the wall safe over there," he pointed to a picture lying slightly askew, revealing a safe behind it. "This flame, the size of a bus, came shooting out...I almost got BARBEQUED!"

Ryoga scratched his nose while trying to hide the grin he was currently sporting. The lost boy thought that this was really funny. "Well, Nabiki does keep allot of secrets. And you have to admit she is good at Anything Goes blackmail and extortion but, I never expected her to lay traps all over her room. I've been in here more than I can count and I've never tripped any." The lost boy neglected to mention that he had been in the room only when Akane was carrying him.

Mu-Tsu sighed, letting out all of his tension while deep in thought. Then he smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right, she does have a lot of secrets to hide and I guess she'd want to protect them when she's away from home. And I've got to agree with you, she is good at her form of Anything Goes." The blind martial artist turned back to the wall panel and completely forgot to be careful when pulling it out. When the panel was removed, it revealed a big safe and a clock that was currently running backwards. "Hey Ryoga," he said.

"Yeah, what is it? Did you find anything important?" the lost boy asked as he took a few steps closer.

"Umm...what's that?" Mu-Tsu pointed to the blurry image that he could barely make out to be a safe and a clock.

Ryoga walked closer and bent down to get a better look. It took him less than a second to figure out that it was a booby trap that was just about to go off. Gulping, he quickly glanced at the blind martial artist and said one word, "Run!"

"Wha....why?" Ryoga asked.

"That!" Mu-Tsu replied pointing towards the ticking clock. 

"AAAAA!" they both screamed when they saw that they had less than a second to clear the room. Unfortunately they were not fast enough. They had barely taken one step when the explosion hit them like a freight train on steroids. The blast singed their clothing, blackening both their faces and making them look like they had been hit with a thousand volts of lightning. Ryoga and Mu-Tsu landed on the floor, twitching and continued to twitch when the girls ran into the room. 

  
************************************************************************ 

"What the!" Ukyo uttered as she stepped into the room. Both boys were a mess to put it mildly, taking a look around she noticed that there were scorch marks all over the wall. "Are you two alright? We heard an explosion."

"Yeah, what you do to make something go boom!" Shan-Pu asked as she entered the room right behind the okonomiyaki chef. 

When the girls received only groans for a reply the decided that it wasn't worth it to beat the information out of them. So the took a closer look at the wall where the blast had originated. As Ukyo reached for the safe, Ryoga suddenly jumped up and shouted, "No! Don't touch it!"

"Aaa!" Ukyo screamed startled, turning around, she pulled her battle spatula out of its sheath and reflexively slammed it onto the Ryoga's head. It took her a few seconds to realize what she had just done and by that time there was a large dent in her battle spatula with the impression of the lost boy's head. Glaring at him she growled, "You jackass! You know better than to startle a martial artist!"

Ryoga started backing away when Ukyo started to emit a slight battle aurora and started growling. _"A wise man knows when not to piss off a female martial artist. They're very scary when pissed off,"_ Ryoga thought to himself while gulping in fear. Ryoga tried to explain himself before Ukyo exploded again like she had at the restaurant. "Um, Ukyo...Nabiki has the whole room wired...um that is to say...its Booby trapped!"

Ryoga, you Ukyo said but she was cut off by the sound of laughter. 

the laugh echoed around the room.

Shan-Pu turned around to see her great-grandmother in the window balancing on her walking stick and smiled in relief. Ku-Lon hopped into the room and balanced in front of the safe while running her gaze over the traps with an experienced eye. Yes, you should be careful girl. In all my three hundred years, I've never been so impressed on an outsider's ingenuity with traps.

Great-grandmother right, mercenary girl is good! the purple hared Amazon replied.

Mu-Tsu finally dragged himself up on his knees and nodded wordlessly in agreement. Yes, if anyone can dismantle a difficult trap when I can't, it would be you elder.

Boy, that's the nicest thing you've said to me in ten yearsoh, if only I were two hundred seventy years younger I'd give my great-granddaughter a run for her money. Ku-Lon replied, smiling.

Everyone shuddered involuntarily as they suddenly had a picture appear in their minds. Mu-Tsu stuttered incoherently as he tried to think up an excuse to change her mind t-that's ok, I-I-I'm sure

Ku-Lon grinned again while waving her hand in the air in a dismissive gesture as she said, Just kidding boy, you don't have to worry about that. Even if I jumped into the spring of drowned young girl I'd probably go for a more muscular martial artists. Now stand back from the safe while I open it. The amazon elder hopped closer to the safe then, reaching out, she poked it with her index finger, causing the lock to explode. Reaching deep within the opening, Ku-Lon rummaged through the piles of information before she spotted what she was looking for. 

What is it! Ukyo asked excitedly.

What you find great-grandmother? Shan-Pu said while rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Yeah, tell us! Ryoga and Mu-Tsu chimed in.

  
Be patient and let me read this! Ku-Lon snapped glaring at them and causing the four young martial artists quickly shut up and waited patiently for the Amazon Elder to finish reading what appeared to be a diary. Ah, so that's where they've gone off too, but why? she muttered to herself before closing the diary and glancing up to meet everyone's curious gaze.

Well, where are they? The four martial artists said simultaneously. 

Ku-Lon replied, frowning.

Ryoga shuddered in response backing away quickly and waving his hands in warding gestures while babbling, big mNononono! Not thereanywhere but there!

So, you've been there before? Ukyo asked while grabbing onto the lost boy's arm and trying to get him to spill the beans.

The lost boy just nodded his head and continued to babble incoherently. Shan-Pu rolled her eyes at Ryoga's behavior and said, Pig boy scared of Ryowatsit-place. Shan-Pu wonder why? Is ordinary forest 

Mu-Tsu nodded his head in agreement to Shan-Pu's question and asked, Yeah, it's an ordinary forest, right?

Ku-Lon shook her head and sighed as she tried to remember the tales she had been told ninety years ago. Finally remembering she replied, No, I'm afraid that it is not an ordinary forest anymore and it never was. The valley is the home of the Japanese dragon The Omatto Rochi. The villagers used to feed the Orrochi one young virgin to appease it and force it to go back to sleep. About ninety years ago, the man who is the caretaker of the valley brought in some exotic animals as pets and unfortunately they drank the water from the Orrochi's spring. Once the water was ingested, it caused the animals to grow to enormous sizes and they are still there today. That is why the valley is dangerous. Not only is the Orrochi there but the animals will eat you if given the chance.

Jeez, and we have to go there? Ukyo exclaimed nervously.

No, I'm afraid that we have to go through there to reach the secret valley just beyond the forest of Ryogonzawa. We best hurry since they have a few days lead on us, Ku-Lon replied as she started hopping out the door.

Ukyo, Shan-Pu and Mu-Tsu all glanced at each other and then towards the lost boy, who, at the moment was trying to wedge himself into a corner and kept mumbling about large animals that wanted to eat him. Cut that out you jackass! the okonomiyaki chef yelled at the lost boy while shaking her fist just underneath his nose.

I don't see what you're so scared about. I'm going and you don't see me trying to hide, Mu-Tsu said trying to bolster the lost boy's courage.

Pig boy is no manis scared pig! If you is manyou come with us! Shan-Pu exclaimed as she folder her arms across her amble chest and turned her back on the lost boy.

Ryoga heard this and got angry. Stomping closer to the purple hared Amazon he yelled, Take that backI am a man! And just to prove it to you, I'll go!

Good, let's go now! Mu-Tsu said loudly, then to himself, Or you'll change your mind and chicken out. 

Suddenly, an impatient voice called to them from outside, Are you children coming or do I have to come in there after you. We're leaving within the hour!

Yes, Great-grandmother we're coming now! Shan-Pu yelled loud enough to be heard.

"Hurry or she'll do something really terrible to us to punish us for lagging behind," Mu-Tsu said as he ran out the door, Ukyo and the others shrugged their shoulders and dashed after him.

************************************************************


	11. 11

Chapter 11

It was early morning in the village of Hoshimi and the villagers were about their daily business. Tenji Mabitsurini, the village carpenter was diligently working on a new water wheel for the mill since, the old one was falling apart and wouldn't last another week. As he looked up from his task of sanding the wood, he saw his friend Horusho walk by on his way to do some fishing down at the lake. 

Horusho was a tall young man of eighteen that had a kind heart. He usually supplied everyone in the village with a quarter of his catch in exchange for a few necessities. Tenji smiled and called out, Hey, what are you after today, Horusho? 

Horusho smiled at his longtime friend and stopped to chat with him. Scratching his head, he shouldered the fishing net and replied, Anything that swims and isn't too small to eat!

Tenji chuckled at the reply before lifting the completed section and placing with the others. Grabbing a new piece, he started to drill a few holes for the bolts to be placed in later and said, I'd like six lake trout if you can spare them. My wife Yoko wants to make sushi for dinner tonight. In payment for the fishI'll make the new window casing to replace the broken one your mother has in her bedroom.

  
Thank you, Tenji. I'm sure mother would appreciate it since she had to place a few towels underneath the window when we had that storm last week. Tell Yoko that she'll have the largest ones I can catch, Horusho replied as he waved his hand and started down the path towards the lake.

Tenji waved goodbye and continued his work. He was glad that he had managed to finish up his last project in order to start this one. Everyday he had an hour's walk to get to work, past the village and through the meadow, he enjoyed the peace and quiet, it was so relaxing. Today was jut like any ordinary day the temperature seemed to be making its way into the low eighties, It's not to hot today that it'll interrupt my work. Maybe I'll finish this water wheel

The peaceful silence of the day was interrupted when the ground started shaking, tools fell to land on the ground in piles. Birds flew squawking in irregular patterns, startled out of their nests. From the feel of it, this quake measured on the Richter Scale to be about a 6.5, which was pretty strong but, nothing to be too concerned about. But it was coming from the direction of the village. Tenji decided that there was nothing to be too concerned about and went back to work. He didn't think much of it until fifteen minutes later the screaming began.

Tenji had only taken two steps towards the village when a shadow from above caught his attention. He looked up to see something big coming his way and falling rapidly. He barely made it, as he quickly jumped out of its path and into the shelter of his workshop. When he heard the thud as it impacted the ground he looked up to see that it had landed right where he had been standing. Tenji decided to get a closer look, when he got there he wished that he hadn't. There, lying on the ground was the still twitching headless body of one of the villagers. Blood ran from the place where the head should have been, forming a pool at his feet. 

Tenji turned green and quickly ran over to the bushes to rid himself of his breakfast. When he finished, he turned and ran towards the village to see if there was anything he could do. When he was about ten minutes from entering, he noticed more bodies lying scattered on the ground. Each and every one he came across was missing its head and some other body part. Please Kami, I hope someone is alive, he desperately prayed, hoping that some people had escaped. 

As Tenji was about to walk the last few minutes towards the village, he paused to glance cautiously around. Something was making him uneasy and he didn't know what to make of it. That was when he noticed the dark cloud that seemed to engulf the whole village, it was then that he also noticed the complete and utter lack of sound. The screaming had stopped. Then the darkness started to move towards him. 

Deep within Tenji's subconscious something was screaming for him to run. To get as far away from what ever this thing was and never come back. Before he knew it, Tenji was running. Running away from the carnage that used to be his village, the place where he grew up, where everyone knew everyone else and never questioned one another. Glancing over his shoulder, Tenji saw that the cloud was gaining on him, he knew that he shouldn't have come, he should have run to the nearest village. Turning, he faced front again, his legs pumping franticly to put as much distance between himself and the on coming cloud. He had only run as far as ten yards when something struck him from behind. Icy cold claws bit into his torso, he screamed as he felt the burning pain, it was beyond anything he had ever felt before. He vaguely felt himself being lifted into the air and drawn backwards.

Whimpering quietly, he glanced over his shoulder and saw that he was being drawn back into the dark cloud. He tried to struggle to break free but with each movement of his body; the pain grew worse, robbing him of precious air. Closing his eyes, Tenji resigned himself to a brief prayer in acceptance of his death. When he opened his eyes again and looked deep within the blackness of the cloud, he saw something that made him scream in absolute terror. His last thought before he was ripped to pieces was, _Oh, Kami...those eyes!_

***********************************************************

  
Akane entered her bedroom at warp speed, slamming the door behind her, breathing heavily, she trembled like a leaf caught in a strong wind. Her emotions were in a complete turmoil as to how she felt about her jerk of a fiancé, Ranma. Leaning back against the door she slowly slid down to rest against its hard wooden surface. Drawing her knees towards her chest she wrapped her arms around them as she shook violently, trying to suppress the desire that was still raging throughout her body. "Something is definitely going on here...I don't understand why I can't control myself when I get close to Ranma," Akane whispered softly as a tear made its way down her cheek, unnoticed, splattering on the stone floor. Akane slowly rocked herself from side to side while fighting her bodies desires. 

  
Akane wondered how Ranma was doing if she herself was having this much trouble suppressing the desires of her body. "Hhe p-probably is hhaving the same aamount of trouble I'm having," she stuttered as a particularly violent tremor shook her frame. Akane lowered her head to rest on her knees, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a slight pulsing glow coming from the area where the mark rested against her heart. The light seemingly pulsed in time with each wave of desire. "It must have something to do with these marks...but that couldn't be right. It must be my imagination," she thought to herself as she slowly rose to her feet and staggered over to her bed. The desire to turn around and run back to Ranma's side hit her like a Tsunami, but she fought it and won, barely. Akane knew she didn't have much time before they would be married, especially if these strange events kept happening to them. 

"Oh Ranma..." Akane whispered quietly, remembering the look in his eyes. Running her hand over her body in the same exact places that Ranma had touched, Akane fantasized for a few moments, what it would be like if he was willing to go though with their engagement. Deep down in her soul, she preyed that Ranma would say those three words that she longed to hear. Sighing, Akane threw herself onto the mattress, then gripped the sides as another wave of desire struck. Only this time, it wasn't as strong as the previous ones and she began to relax until she drifted off into the land of dreams where she and her husband played with their children. The only thing that dream Akane thought that was odd about them was their...eyes. 

*********************************************************************

Back in the great hall, Ranma leaned against the doorframe where he had caught himself when he had started to chase after Akane. His body shook uncontrollably which made him feel slightly panicked because he wanted to grab Akane and throw her to the floor and never let her up until they were both sated. Ranma knew that he came across as slightly oblivious to most things, especially sex. But he had deliberately suppressed his desires for fear of getting married off to the first girl that he even bothered to touch. When he had first met Akane, it was for an entirely different reason. He remembered how she acted towards any boy who made any kind of lewd suggestions about her. Those boys would always end up on the wrong side of her fists. Ranma had thought that if he acted like he didn't like her, she would trust him enough to get close, not to mention that it would keep their fathers off of their backs. He still couldn't believe how much it worked. It worked so much in fact that he found out that his feelings for her had increased to the point where he could admit that he lo..l...liked her.

Groaning, he stood and walked stiffly, if slowly towards his room. Each step brought another wave of desire that he quickly and forcibly suppressed. He was used to controlling his body's desires, but this was pure agony. As he entered the corridor where his room was, Ranma wondered what it would be like when they had to perform the ceremony. Would he throw himself on her like a slavering beast or would he be able to control himself enough in order to finish what needed to be finished. Pushing that thought aside, he entered his room and quickly readied himself for bed. He prayed quietly to himself that Akane returned his feelings before he drifted off into to the land of dreams.

************************************************************************

The first thing that woke the pigtailed boy was the bright light shining through his window. The next thing that he noticed was the pounding on his door and Nabiki's angry voice yelling to him through the thick wood, "Ranma, get up already! I've been trying to wake you since forever. If you don't want me to come in there and wake you like Akane does, then I suggest you get your ass out of bed!"

"All right already, I'm up!" he yelled back while grumbling about money grubbing future sister's in law. Sitting up, Ranma stretched his muscles before climbing out of bed and making his way over to the bathroom. When he came out he was fully dressed and ready to tackle anything. Opening the door, he saw Nabiki leaning against the frame with what appeared to be a folded piece of white cloth in her hands. 

"Here you go, Ranma," Nabiki said handing him the bundle. Then, turning she made her way over to Akane's room while saying over her shoulder, "Auntie wants you to wear that since you will be going directly into the cleansing room. Akane will be doing the same, so I suggest that you hurry."

"Wha...but what about breakfast?" Ranma complained before his stomach decided to make its own protest known. 

"Don't worry, Auntie has something for you two to eat before you enter the room. After that you two are on your own.," Nabiki replied while waving her hand, dismissivly.

Sighing, Ranma quickly closed the door and changed before exiting his room and making his way downstairs. When he arrived, he saw Akane standing next to the room and looking extremely nervous. She was busy stuffing her face with what looked like pork buns and a huge platter of assorted foods. He quickly made his way over and proceeded to decimate what was left of the pickings. 

When Ranma looked up it was to see his mother enter the room. I see that you are done. Follow me please, Noduka told them, not expecting a reply, she motioned for them to follow as she entered another room. On her way past the altar she told them, "When I close the door to this chamber, you, Ranma, must light these incense sticks. You are to then go over to those cushions and clear your mind. Do you understand, my son?"

"Yeah, I understand mom," Ranma replied before making his way over towards the alter. There he stood and waited for his mother to leave. He was surprised when she opened another chamber door and shuttled Akane inside. 

"Akane, you are to stay in here. I don't know why the book mentions this, but we must follow it to the letter. When I close this door, you are to do the same as Ranma. When you are settled, I want you both to clear your minds and think of nothing. Find your inner peace and the source of your ki. When it is found, I want you to nurture it, make it grow and control it. Do you both understand?" Noduka said as she glanced a both of them.

"Yes," they both replied.

"Good," Noduka said as she gave each a smile before closing the inner door to Akane's chamber. Quickly, she turned around and exited the room.

As soon as the doors closed, Ranma lit the burners and made his way over to the cushions. Settling himself, he cleared his mind and thought of nothing except his inner self. As the incense permeated the room, he felt strange. His awareness of the outer world started to fade as he slipped deeper into himself. Time held no meaning for both Ranma and Akane, neither noticed the sun go down or the hunger that permitted their bodies. It wasn't until early the next morning that the visions started to come.

***************************************************************

_Their souls seemed to glide on air as they gazed around themselves in wonder. The wind brushed soothingly over her skin and Akane laughed in delight. Ranma watched, seemingly content to just float in place and watch as she danced around, rolling and tumbling, she spread her arms and caught the air currents. Akane was having the time of her life and didn't think much of the incoming darkness until it was upon them. Ranma glanced around and began to worry as the dream turned menacing and lightning flashed while thunder echoed, sounding like explosions in the night sky. _

_ The sky was dark and terrifying. Gouts of flame chased each other across the cloudy sky while lightning flashed brightly, briefly illuminating the scene of a great battle. Then just as quickly as it appeared, the sky darkened to an inky blackness where visibility no longer existed. The silence was broken periodically by roars and rumbles that shook the heavens. Akane and Ranma dreamed this and shuddered, neither knew what they were seeing but they were sure that this was no ordinary dream. _

_ They gasped as another flash of light lit the sky, illuminating deep within the darkness a pair of eyes that seemingly held a burning and hungry stare. Both gasped once more as the sky flared with twinjets of flame and roars erupted from the right and then another one from the left. Flashes of color darted in and out of the cloud, too fast to identify what it was. But they knew deep within themselves that those flashes were the ones that fought this thing that made them afraid. It was then that they both came to the conclusion that this was a vision of the past. They wondered why the battle was being held in the air. Shrugging their spiritual and mental shoulders they continued to watch until the end of the battle. _

_ They watched as the thing was chased into a cavern deep within the rocky earth. Then, as the evil menace was about to make one last ditch effort to escape, it was sealed in by melting the rock into one solid prison with no means of escape. The last thing they heard was its screaming roar as it was trapped inside._

************************************************************************

The moon was bright as it light up the night sky. Lighting the courtyard with a soft luminescence that made the area look as if it were in another world altogether. Four figures sat around the yard, they had instinctively headed towards the stone that best suited their natures. Each knelt on a stone marked with the symbols of the elements, and the four-corners of the world. Each figure wore robes of gold colored silk, the only difference between them was the family crest adorning it. 

Noduka sat facing east, her katana lying in front of her. The stone she sat on held the symbol of water that was somehow fitting, matching her nature of spirit. Noduka was calm at all times but there were times when her temper would rage out of control like a tsunami that would hit land and then recede like a ripple in a still pond.

Kasumi knelt on the northern stone. Taking the place that should have rightfully belonged to her mother if not for her death ten years prior. The stone was etched with the symbol of the wind. Two war fans were held in each hand, ready to be used at a moments notice. The symbol was somehow fitting for the oldest Tendo girl. She was a gentle soul who comforted those in need like a warm summer breeze, but just below the surface she had a will as strong as a hurricane. 

Genma sat on the western stone etched with the symbol of earth. A ceremonial naginata rested on his lap. Earth fit the Saotome patriarch well, as he could be as emotional as a stone and as unmovable as a boulder when it came to the decision of his son's betrothal to Akane. Yet he always yielded to his wife when she made her opinions known, like water washing away the earth in a violent rainstorm. 

Soun sat on the southern stone etched with the symbol of fire that matched his mercurial emotions, a bow resting on the ground within easy reach. One moment he could be happy, the next he could be sad. But when angered, he could be as dangerous as a firestorm sweeping through a dry forest or an exploding volcano. Like Genma; he could be calmed by his eldest daughter's calm influence. It could be compared to having a match snuffed out by depriving it of the very air that sustained it.

  
The last figure, dressed in a kimono of blue and gold, knelt off to the side, face schooled into to a mask of neutrality, a harp sitting in front of her and a gong to the left. Nabiki watching the proceedings with interest as she gently plucked the strings. Recreating the song that she had so painstakingly memorized two days prior. The song was hauntingly familiar and held an air of both joy and sorrow for Nabiki as she could remember her mother humming this very same tune just before she died. 

Nabiki was aware of her importance to the ceremony, as Noduka had explained it to her five hours ago. The ceremony was to go off without a hitch or it could mean death to those who sat within the courtyard, not to mention the world.

All eyes focused on the large stone that sat in the center of the circle. Nabiki finished playing when Noduka gave her the signal. Turning, Nabiki grasped the stick and struck the gong three times, calling Ranma and her sister to the ceremony. 

*************************************************

Soft music played in the background and was gently carried on the breeze towards the two waiting within their rooms. Each had been dressed in their families' ancient ceremonial robes of the purest white that it seemed almost transparent. Both, had been extremely nervous about the ritual and didn't know what to expect. They had fasted for three days in total silence, their minds open, searching for the correct frame of mind to ensue that they would perform the ceremony without a flaw, neither had expected to be gifted with the visions they had received. But, they hadn't questioned them in the least. In the distance the gong sounded, calling the chosen from their chambers, it was time. 

Akane and Ranma both were so deep within themselves that they failed to notice the ghostly images that had appeared around them once more. This time though, the images blanketed them in a warm embrace and helped them to focus their energies on themselves. Akane awakened suddenly, her eyes snapping opened as awareness flooded back. Each and every muscle felt stiff and unresponsive to her commands, she groaned as she finally managed to move. "Oh, what hit me," she whispered weakly, supporting her weight on the palms of her hands. The first thing she became aware of besides her weakness was the overwhelming thirst that permeated her being. Spotting the bottle next to her side she quickly grabbed it and downed its contents in several swift gulps. "Ah, that's better, I wonder what made me come out of it?" Akane asked herself as she tried to stand on unsteady legs. Then she heard it, a gong rang several times, signaling that it was time. It took Akane a few moments but she finally managed to muster her strength. It wasn't until she was heading for the doors when she heard the music. It was a haunting melody that captured her soul and refused to let go. 

Akane moved as if she were deep within a trance, all of her fear and anger were gone and pushed aside. In their place was what felt like a deep well of determination and a love of life. Opening the door, she noticed that Ranma was standing there and he too, was heading towards the outer doors, his expression slightly dazed but resolute in their tasks. Slowly they moved out of the chamber and into the corridor, making their way outside to where their family waited and the completion of the ritual.  
  
***************************************************************

  
The sun had set hours ago when the gang from Nerima had finally managed to reach the edge of Ryogonzawa. All of them were weary from the long and grueling pace as they tried to find their friends. Pausing on the edge of the forest, Ku-Lon opened her senses to the fullest as she tried to detect Ranma and his family. Finally, she sensing something that she couldn't be to sure of since it was extremely strange. The Amazon elder recognized them as part of it as Ranma and Akane's ki signatures. She absently noticed the feeling of change in the air but pushed it aside. Opening her eyes she lifted her arm and pointed off in the correct direction. They are over that way, she said to them before hopping up to perch on her walking stick. As they were about to take a step into the forest, a giant platypus came barreling in front of them, followed by a heard of lizards. The Amazons stopped short as they stared in amazement while Ryoga just sweat-dropped in extreme annoyance and partial fear. Ukyo just stood there, her mouth agape like a landed fish and blinked stupidly. 

"I told you that this would happen," Ryoga muttered as he glanced at his companions.

Ukyo's head snapped in his direction as she lifted her arm and pointed at what had just passed and said, "You mean to tell me that this place is loaded with things like that! I thought that they would be about the size of a horse not a house!"

Ryoga grinned sheepishly and said, "But Ukyo, that one was just a baby...now one of the adults is two times this one's size." Ryoga lifted his hand and started to rub the back of his neck nervously and continued, "The only time you have to be worried is if it starts looking at you like you're its next meal." Turning away from the chef he muttered quietly to himself, "which is about every time you come across any of the animals in this forest." 

  
"What did you say?" Ukyo growled.

"Ah..." Ryoga stuttered nervously as he started backing away.

Mu-Tsu and Shan-Pu watched the exchange with amused smiles and were hoping that the chef would get in a good amount of physical violence to relieve the stress of the moment when they were interrupted by Ku-Lon. "Enough, quickly follow me. We don't have much time and we must reach the place where I sense the disturbance coming from, before it's too late." 

  
"Great-grandmother, we catch Airen in time?" Shan-Pu asked as she ran behind Ku-Lon as the elder hopped down the path. 

"We are a few days behind so it is difficult to tell, child. But, I would suggest that you don't waste any of your energy in talking. When we reach our destination, I want every one of you to be extremely careful, we don't know what to expect. If we have to..." Ku-Lon cut off her speech when the site of a huge wall manifested itself in the darkness. Everyone stopped short and gaped in awe at the size of it. 

Hey look, there's a light glowing inside, Mu-Tsu said, bringing their attention back to the present. Cocking his head he heard the faint sounds of a strange melody wafting in the breeze from just behind the wall. 

What is it you hear, boy? Ku-Lon asked when she noticed his strange behavior. Since she was an experienced herbalist and healer for her tribe, she knew that when one of the senses became a hindrance, another would get stronger to take its place. In Mu-Tsu's case it was his site that was a hindrance but his hearing was ten times that of a normal person. She remembered that he had lost his ability to see clearly when, at the age of three, he had wondered into one of the bullpens and had gotten too close. For his mother's carelessness, Mu-Tsu paid the price, when the bull kicked him right between the eyes. He had been in a coma for three days, only to wake with the loss of his site. Turning her attention back toward the present, Ku-Lon continued to watch him and had to smile at the irritated expression forming on his face. 

What stupid duck-boy hear? Shan-Pu asked several times, each time when she received no answer she would growl and ask again in a much harsher tone of voice that promised violence. 

Hey, would you be quiet! Don't you see that he hears something! Ukyo yelled at the busty Amazon.

Will you two shut up. All this talking is interfering with what he's trying to hear! Ryoga muttered loudly. Unfortunately, it was loud enough to set the girls attention on him and by the way they were looking at him, Ryoga figured that he'd better run. He had only taken two steps back when they were on him in a flash.

Ukyo pulled out her spatula and proceeded to slam it into the lost boy's gut while Shan-Pu produced her bon-bori slamming them both on his head on an over headed swing, this was slightly effective since Ryoga winced in pain but managed to stay conscious. He knew that he would have a slight headache after this was over but at least he had gotten the girls to stop annoying Mu-Tsu.

Scrunching his nose, Mu-Tsu took another step closer to the wall and listened harder. But with all the noise of the girls asking questions and the fight that was now taking place, pissed him off to no end. Mu-Tsu growled as he threw out his arms and extended several lengths of chain towards the huge dust cloud over towards his left. For once in his life, he managed to hit what he had been aiming for. 

When the dust cloud settled, Ukyo and Shan-Pu were wrapped in chains like a snake that coils around its prey. They blinked stupidly for a few minutes before they turned their attention towards Mu-Tsu. Growling they both screamed at the same time, You better untie us or your dead when we get free! 

I'm sorry but you two are being a bit too loud. I need you to shut up so I can listen to what's going on in there, Mu-Tsu replied before turning his back to them and concentrating once more. 

Shan-Pu, silently promised revenge on him for this, after they got to Ranma of course. Duck boy dead when I get free, she thought as she glared at his back.

Mu-Tsu, you better let me go if you know what's good for you, Ukyo growled as she struggled to get herself loose.

  
Mu-Tsu sighed in annoyance before turning towards Ku-Lon, Elder, could you please make them shut up so I can hear what's going on.

Alright boy, this time and this time only will I help, Ku-Lon thought to herself and she hopped forward and quick as a striking stake, she hit the pressure point of both Ukyo and Shan-Pu, disabling their voices for a brief time. 

Thank you, Elder, Mu-Tsu said gratefully, bowing. Then, turning his attention back towards listening he paused for a few moments before detecting the slight sound of chanting. Suddenly, his curiosity getting the better of him, Mu-Tsu took a step forward only to smash into something that he could only think of as a barrier. he said as he hit. Lifting his hands the blind martial artist tried to figure out what was blocking his way. What the

  
Ku-Lon took a step closer and reached out her hand and poked the invisible barrier. This is no ordinary barrierthis is one made of pure magic. I do not think that we will be able to pass through it until whatever is going on in there, ends.

  
By the time that Ku-Lon had completed her sentence, Ukyo and Shan-Pu were able to get themselves loose from Mu-Tsu's chains. Ukyo tried talking but she couldn't get a word in so she motioned for the elder to remove what she had done. Ku-Lon complied and released the pressure point on both her great-granddaughter and the chef.

  
You mean that we can't get in! Ukyo yelled, balling her fists at her side.

Shan-Pu get in, magic or no magic! Airen is Shan-Pu's and Shan-Pu will not accept being kept away! the busty amazon growled before running off to search for a way in. 

I'm with you sugar! I'll go the other way. No one is going to take Ranma-honey away from me! the chef yelled before taking off in the opposite direction.

Ku-Lon glanced questionably towards the lost boy, Well, are you going to try to find a way in?

Ah no, I think I'll stay here or I just might end up getting lost, Ryoga replied sheepishly, poking his fingers together. Pausing, Ryoga thought hard for a moment before he spoke up, I think I'll try tunneling under the wall and see how far that barrier goes.

Ku-Lon watched as the lost boy took a step in the opposite direction away from the wall before he stopped short and slowly turned himself around to face the wall. Hehehe, wrong way, he said finally facing the right way, he got down on his knees and used the breaking point, blasting a hole the size of a car into the earth. 

The Amazon Elder didn't bother to wait to see if the lost boy would be successful in his endeavor. She knew that no matter what, they wouldn't find a way in. So, settling herself down on a log, she resigned herself to a long wait. __ she thought, _it will be amusing to see how the children try to handle it. I don't know why, but I have a funny feeling about the Saotome boy and the youngest Tendo. For ones so young, they have a very powerful ability to generate ki. It should be impossible for them to even do. And yet they can, but why_

******************************************************************

  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
As Shan-Pu ran she noticed a tree that was situated extremely close to the wall. "Maybe Shan-Pu be able to get over barrier. But, if the barrier covers the whole area including the top. Then, Shan-Pu have to find a way to see if its safe," she thought as she bent down, picked up a few stones and leapt upwards, hoping from branch to brand until landing on a thick sturdy branch in the highest part of the tree. As she lifted her gaze towards the wall, the amazon noticed that the wall's height ended at where she stood. It was no easy feat to jump from the ground to the top of the wall. But it was a piece of cake from where she stood. "First Shan-Pu test if it is safe," the amazon muttered as she threw one of the rocks at the barrier. The rock flew through the air and struck the barrier, bouncing off and falling to the ground. With each throw, the busty amazon aimed higher until she couldn't anymore.  
  
"Shan-Pu can't get in, will have to go back to great-gran..." the busty amazon started to say but as she was turning to jump down to the ground she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. It was coming from the courtyard. Turning around the busty amazon leaned forward on her perch and could barely make out the figures of Ranma and Akane as they entered the courtyard. Taking a deep breath and yelling at the top of her lungs Shan-Pu tried to get Ranma's attention, "Airen!...Airen you leave pervert girl and come home with Shan-Pu!"  
  
****************************************************  
  
Ukyo had been searching for over fifteen minutes for an opening in the barrier without success. It had been a long day trekking through the forest always on the lookout for any more of those giant animals. They had several close calls but had managed to beat the giant iguana into submission along with the duck billed platypus. "I never want to see another giant animal again as long as I live," she growled as she neared a boulder that was almost as tall as the wall.  
  
Quickly she scrambled up the side, slipping every few feet since there was very little in the way of hand holds. She was determined to see what was going on with Ranma. "He better not be marrying Akane, or I'm going to take it out of his hide!"  
  
Finally managing to reach the top, Ukyo panted for a few moments while regaining her breath. When she glanced up she could barely see over the wall. She could see Ranma and Akane kneeling in the courtyard, hands touching while they recited something that was too far away for her to hear. Taking a deep breath she called out, "Ranma honey!"  
  
He didn't turn or acknowledge her in any way. Ukyo growled angrily for a few moments and decided to try again, only louder, "Hey Ranma!" She waited for him to notice but he didn't even twitch. "Shit!" Ukyo cursed fluently as any sailor before striking the barrier with her fist. "It's no use, they can't hear me through the damned barrier!"  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she spotted some movement in a tree on the other side of the wall but still out side of the courtyard, Ukyo could also hear her yelling to get Ranma's attention. It wasn't doing any good yelling, so Ukyo decided to inform the Amazon of this fact. Taking a deep breath she yelled over towards the purple hared girl in the tree.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Hey Shan-Pu!" a voice called from across the other side of the outer wall. Shan-Pu looked up and noticed Ukyo perched in a tree just like she was.  
  
"What you want!" the amazon yelled back.  
  
"I've tried yelling several times to get their attention and so far it hasn't worked," Ukyo yelled in return.  
  
"Shan-Pu make sure that husband hear her!" she yelled once more before glancing back towards the courtyard. What she saw made her madder than a bull who's seen red. There, kneeling down in front of each other were Ranma and Akane and they looked to be pledging themselves to each other.  
  
Thinking hard the busty Amazon remembered a technique that just might work and it required using a ki voice. Taking a deep breath and centering herself, Shan-Pu screamed at the top of her lungs, "Ranma come home with Shan-Pu! Or Shan-Pu kill kitchen destroyer!" She waited for Ranma to acknowledge that he heard but became impatient when he didn't reply. It was almost like he couldn't hear her....  
  
************************************************************  
  
Shan-Pu had been trying to get through the barrier for over an hour and so far she hadn't managed to even find a single chink. Ukyo tried to help but she too met with failure. After two hours of searching for a way in the two girls settled down to watch from their tree top perches. Their attention began to wander something, some deep undertone in the cadence made the two girls feel very tired and they began to fall into a trance. Then suddenly they heard the chanting escalating. "Hey something is happening!" Ukyo said while elbowing the amazon girl in the ribs.  
  
"Spatula girl watch were she poke Shan-Pu or Shan-Pu make sure spatula girl no have arm to poke with," the busty amazon growled in irritation.  
  
"Jeez, you don't have to be so grouchy...I was just pointing out that it's no time to be falling asleep," Ukyo said and then pointed towards the courtyard. "Look something is happening down there. Do you see it?"  
  
"Shan-Pu don..."the amazon started to say but was interrupted when the events in the courtyard came to a peak. Suddenly, a bright flash of light erupted from the courtyard, "Aieya! Light too too bright!" the busty amazon exclaimed, nearly blinded by it.  
  
"Damn! You said it sugar!" Ukyo yelled while blinking the spots from her vision.  
  
Then, before the two knew what had hit them, a strong gust of wind came barreling over the wall like a locomotive on steroids, knocking both Ukyo and Shan-Pu out of their perches. "Aaaaa!" they both yelled as the fell. Their fall was broken when they landed in some bushes that surrounded the tree. When they emerged it was with a few minor scrapes. "Ouch! What the hell was that!" Ukyo yelled as she rubbed her sore bottom.  
  
"Shan-Pu no know...but she think it time to go talk to great-grandmother and tell her we no can get in," the amazon replied. "Sure, lets go," Ukyo said and led the way back towards where they had left the others.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ku-Lon sat on the tree and casually deflected all of the flying debris from Ryoga's tunneling efforts. She was getting a bit annoyed with the lost boy because he wasn't controlling the direction of his blasts. "Haven't I taught him to be more careful of where he aims those things!" Ku-Lon though to her self while frowning and dodging a fist sized rock.  
  
Then, turning back towards the site challenged martial artist Ku-Lon motioned for him to continue. "Go on Mu-Tsu, has anything changed in the past hour and a half? Mu-Tsu cocked his head and listened carefully, focusing all of his attention on the activity behind the wall. "Elder...wouldn't it be easier to watch from a tree?" the near-blind martial artist asked before he spoke again, "There isn't much to tell...nothing has changed since we got here except the music, maybe."  
  
The Elder Amazon replied absently, "I have a hunch that it wouldn't be safe to be in a tree with all this magic floating around."  
  
"Oh..." Mu-Tsu said and thought it over for a few moments before he accepted her answer and went back to listening.  
  
Ku-Lon immersed herself in her thoughts of why she was baffled about the Tendo's and Saotome's coming to this place. What was even stranger was this barrier that surrounded to what appeared to her an estate of some kind. But what was very strange was the sheer size of it. The walls alone were taller than the great wall in China and the entryway spanned about two truck lengths parked front to back. "Why would they need to be that big?" she thought as she glanced back towards the barrier. Another thing that puzzled the old Amazon was the two statues that she had spotted earlier but avoided due to some deep-rooted instinct that told her of danger being nearby. Ku- Lon's musings were interrupted by a scream coming from the ditch where the lost boy was currently digging.  
  
Ryoga was getting frustrated because he has gone down to the bedrock and still couldn't get through. "Shit....sun-of-a-bitch!" he cursed as he tried to use the breaking point and failed. Due to the barriers magic, it somehow reinforced the bedrock that surrounded the estate which was a serious deterrent to the lost boy. Stomping his foot like a five year old, Ryoga growled to try to let off a bit of stress.  
  
When that didn't work, Ryoga punched the rock that he was standing on. "Stupid barrier! HiiyaaaAAAAA!" then screamed in pain as his fist struck the magically fortified stone. As the pain shot up his arm and alerted the nerve centers in his brain, the lost boy quickly grabbed his injured hand and yelled the foulest curse word he could think of, "FUCK!"  
  
Ku-Lon heard his scream of pain and could imagine what had occurred. "Hahahahaha!" the elder laughed as she pictured the lost boy dancing around in the hole while holding his bruised hand and cursing. To her, it was a funny site because not much else could harm the lost boy since she had taught him the breaking point technique.  
  
**************************************************************** 


	13. 13

Chapter 13

Ranma and Akane entered the courtyard like a pair of ghosts, so silently did they walk that no one heard them and yet the family knew by some instinct that they were there. Once they reached the edge of the circle, they paused as if to take stock of their surroundings, before Ranma moved off to the other side to stand opposite of Akane. The moon shone down upon them illuminating their robes and causing them to glow with an inner-light. Silently, everyone watched and was amazed at the change that had taken place on the two who entered. They couldn't believe that this was Ranma and Akane, the change was so severe that it practically screamed, different. 

When they were in place, Nabiki started to play a different melody that signaled the beginning of the ceremony. The family took a deep breath and as one, they began. The chanting rose and fell in synchronization following the slowly beating hearts of the chanters. The two heirs danced slowly around the the circle, oblivious to anything except each other. After a few moments, Ranma and Akane fell to their knees, reaching out towards each other they touched palms and a glow appeared around them, pulsing in time with each word and beat of the ritual. It wasn't until the completion of the chant that the family watched and waited in anticipation. 

  
Noduka, Genma and the rest of the Tendo clan watched the events unfolding before them with undisguised awe. Their emotions were a mixed with uncertainty as they saw their children lifted on a strong gust of wind, floating a few feet off of the ground as bright light engulfed both Ranma and Akane. Their hair whipping through the wind, Ranma and Akane were not aware of this, their thoughts were elsewhere as they saw a glowing sphere brighter than the rest of the light that surrounded them floated towards them. 

Looking up, Akane saw a light that was brighter than the normal human eye could stand to look at, but somehow she was able to stare at it without going blind. The light was about the size of a car and tinged with a red color around the edges. She felt a shiver of apprehension run through her veins, but it was whipped clean as she head a voice echo through her mind. _You have come chosen one. Yet you are afraidwhy do you fear your destiny?_ The light moved closer to the smaller form of the blue hared girl as if to get a better look into Akane's eyes. 

Akane gulped; nervously she tried to think up an answer that wouldn't insult the entity. _I am afraid of the unknown. I do not know much of what will happen to me, so I fear it. I was not told much of what is to comeI only know of what was said to me when the mark was discovered,_ Akane replied and the sphere caught her thoughts and flashed approvingly in response to her heartfelt answer.

_Do not worryall will be revealed when you join with me. If you choose to do so, you will understand why everything is happening. Will you join with me?_ the sphere asked.

Akane bit her lip nervously as she thought of her reply. _What will happen when I do join with you?_ she asked.

_You will be able to gain control of your life. But first, you will have to save the world from utter destruction. There is no way out of this as it was ordained from the beginning of time, _it replied.

Akane thought about it once more before coming to her decision. _Ranma would say that it is a martial artists duty to protect the weak. He would do this willingly. And if Ranma can do this, than so can I,_ Akane thought to herself before she raised her gaze towards the sphere and said, _Yes, II will join with you! _Akane had no time to rethink her answer before the sphere entered her body. Her back arched as she felt an explosion of pain, opening her mouth Akane let out a silent scream before loosing consciousness. 

************************************************************

  
Ranma also noticed what had happened to him. His questioning however was different than the one Akane had just gone through. _You have come chosen one. Yet you are uncertainI see that you stay with your chosen mate and yet you deny that she is yours. If you keep pushing her away then, all is lost and the end of the world is ensured. Why do you deny her?_

Ranma flushed nervously and stammered, _"I'm too young to get m...married. I know I love her but I don't want to be pushed into it too early. I'm not sure why...but I do know that every time we try to get closer. My other so-called fiancée's interrupt us. This is the first time Akane and I've been left alone and I'm afraid that It's going to be taken away. Akane might get hurt if I make a commitment. There's this Amazon who'd never hesitate to get rid of her if I choose Akane. I would protect her with my life if need be..."_

_"There is a way to be free of these other engagements and a way that your mate would be well protected. You will have to join with me to awaken your heritage. The joining will enable you to control your ki. When we join, you will have a second chance at life. When the great evil comes you will be able to protect her more than you can now. You will be forever changed but, you will be free as well as your mate if she so chooses to do the same and join as well,"_ The sphere floated closer to the pigtailed boy as it waited for the young man's response. 

Ranma thought hard about his answer, after a ten agonizing minutes he slowly nodded his head and replied, _Yes, I will join with you._

_Very well,_ the sphere replied before suddenly darting forward and entering Ranma's chest with a flash of light. The pigtailed boy's body arched back, light erupted from his opened eyes and mouth and his robe parted to reveal the glowing mark of the Yin symbol. The light slowly spread until it covered Ranma's whole body, then it began pulsing in time with the pigtailed boy's heartbeat. Slowly, he began spinning in place, everyone watched as both Akane and Ranma spun in the air until the light became too much, causing the family to shield their eyes. 

Squinting, Nabiki tried to discern what was going on. "Oh Akane, I hope you'll be alright," Nabiki preyed silently as she tried to see but, the only things she could see were shadows deep within the heart of the light until even they disappeared in the glare. To Nabiki, It was like a living thing as it beat in time with what she suspected was her sister's and Ranma's heart beats. Then, suddenly the light flashed brighter than before and a huge gust of wind barreled outwards causing everyone to cling to the stones they were perched upon. Then, the light pulsed one final time as it released its hold on the two within its embrace before dying out. 

When the family glanced back towards Ranma and Akane, what they saw lying on the ground in their place shocked them to the core. Gaping like stranded fish gasping for breath, the families couldn't beleive their eyes. For the figures lying on the ground...were no longer recognizable as human. They tried to speak, but Nabiki summed it up for everyone as she yelled, Holy Shit! 

"Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed after hearing Nabiki's shout, as she was finally jarred out of her shocked state.

"I don't believe this!" Genma yelled as he stared at the two forms lying in the courtyard.

"My son!" Noduka yelled in shock.

"My baby! Waaaaa!" Soun yelled and then began to cry as the strain from the last couple of days took over.

  
"Hey People! Enough! We have to figure out a way to get them inside!" the middle Tendo yelled. Then, Nabiki turned towards Noduka and asked, "Auntie, isn't there something in that book that mentioned a secret chamber?" 

"Yes," Noduka replied as she started leafing through the book.

Nabiki started muttering under her breath, "How the hell are we going to move them...they're so...big!" Scanning the ground where her sister and Ranma lay, Nabiki spotted a few slight irregularities. Taking a closer look she grinned suddenly as she could make out the indentations a track that lead towards the house and over to what looked like, a blank wall. "Hey, I think I've found something here!" she shouted, extremely satisfied with herself for not loosing her edge when it came to tracking things down.

"Noduka looked up from the page she was currently reading, "Ah, I see you have found the track that will enable us to move the stone slab into the chamber." Then, she glanced back down, "Now we only have to find the lever that will open the secret door...and as the door opens," Noduka said while running her finger down the page as she read the paragraphs. "It will pull the slab inside," she finished then, smiled when she glanced at the rest of her family. 

"Auntie," Kasumi said.

"Yes Kasumi, what is it?" The Saotome matriarch replied.

"I was wondering...what does the lever look like?" the oldest Tendo asked while biting her lower lip.

"Hold on while I read some more on this Noduka replied reading a few paragraphs before looking around for her erstwhile husband. Spotting him, she cleared her throat and murmured, In the mean time...GENMA!" Noduka yelled.

"Yes dear?" the bald martial artist answered right away while nervously eyeing the katana on her back.

"I want you and Soun to go over to that wall...yes the wall where the tracks lead to, and try to find the secret lever to open the chamber," Noduka said as she pointed towards the house. Then turning towards Soun, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Soun...will you stop that crying and help Genma find the chamber!"

Soun sniffled for a few more minutes before pointing towards his youngest, "But..."

"They will be fine, father. Now go help uncle Genma find the lever," Kasumi suggested while smiling.

Nodding his head, Soun followed Genma over towards the wall and then they both started running their hands over its surface. The wall was nothing special except that it too was covered little stone carvings that stood out. The two martial artists had been searching for about ten minutes now and Nabiki was starting to get impatient.

"Have you found it yet?" the middle Tendo daughter yelled towards her father.

"Soun turned around and leaned against the wall, "N..." he started to reply when suddenly, there was a grating sound as the wall slid back to reveal a dark cavern. As it moved, Soun tried to regain his balance but failed as he fell back and ended up lying on his back in the dark. The stone slab that Ranma and Akane were lying on moved as well, as if drawn by a pulley system deep into the darkness. "Ahhh!" Soun yelled, as he spotted the huge stone heading his way. Gulping, he scrambled to his feet quickly to avoid getting hurt. 

"Oh my. I think you've found it father," Kasumi said as she followed her little sister and Ranma into the darkness. Looking over her shoulder, Kasumi called out, "Auntie...I think you better bring a torch or flashlight. It's too dark to see anything."

Noduka glanced up from her reading and nodded her head to show that she had heard the eldest Tendo daughter. Quickly shutting the book, the Saotome matriarch looked around for the torches that had been strategically placed to light the courtyard. Spotting one, she pilfered it quickly and made her way into the huge room right on the heals of the Tendo girls.

The chamber when lit by the light of the torch sparkled from thousands upon thousands of gems that reflected the light back. The gems appeared to be set deep within the stone and near impossible to remove but in a way it was an ingenious way to light a room. As soon as Genma entered the room he almost had heart failure at the site of the gem-encrusted walls. The only thing that he could manage for the ten minutes that he stood there with his mouth agape was to stammer out a few incoherent sentences, 

When Nabiki saw the gems her eyes lit up with miniature dollar signs and a small evil grin plastered her lips as thoughts of swimming in all those jewels filled her mind. Oh, the kami have smiled upon me, she murmured quietly.

Noduka walked right up along side the middle Tendo when she spotted the young girl's expression. Nabiki, you'd better get those thoughts out of your head because these are not ever leaving the estate.

Nabiki asked as she snapped out of her dazed stupor and turned her attention towards Noduka.

Those are real jewels but, they are magically enhanced and used to belong to a dragon. According to our ancestors, there once was a dragon that was helped by our ancestors. In return that dragon gifted them with this chamber and told them that they had the power to heal any injuries. Throughout the centuries, the Saotome and Tendo clans have been using this chamber when they were seriously injured. It did cure the gravest of injuries but, if any of the jewels were to be removed Noduka paused and looked Nabiki in the eyes, Our families would loose this gift and then when they are most needed. We wouldn't be able to use them. 

  
Nabiki stood there deep in thought before she finally spoke, But what about my mother? Did daddy bring her here when she was sick?

Soun walked over towards the two when he had heard Nabiki's question, he answered before Noduka could. Yes Nabiki, I did. The Tendo patriarch sighed deeply as tears ran down his cheeks. I brought her here and your mother did get better for a timebut this chamber cannot cure you when it is your time to die. It gave Kamiko timetime to give birth to Akane and care for her until she became too ill to move.

  
Oh, so this is where you came when mother was ill, Nabiki whispered before whipping away the lone tear that had mysteriously appeared on her cheek. Looking up, Nabiki saw her father nod his head before he turned around and walked out of the chamber, apparently too overcome with grief.

Noduka placed a comforting hand on Nabiki's shoulder, giving it a squeeze before she said, Enough of these thoughts, we must see to your sister and my son. Turning, she called, 

Yes Auntie? the eldest Tendo answered as she made her way over to them.

Has the stone finished moving? Noduka asked her as she opened the book once more, searching for the correct passage.

Why yes Auntie, it finished while you were talking about the mother, Kasumi replied somewhat sadly before she masked the sadness lingering in her gaze. Why do you ask?

Your sister and my son will be waking up in a few hours and according to the book they will be ravenous. We have to be prepared to deal with their reactions to their changed state. The book says that their emotions will be more potent and they will react irrationally when confronted or angered. It says to beware their rage, as it can be extremely deadly. 

Oh my, Kasumi said as her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Then we better be careful not to make them mad and to keep them calm.

Nabiki chimed in before she continued, Just imagine them on the warpath with they way they are now. Nabiki turned her gaze towards her sister and pointed. Have you seen the damage they do when they're normal? You know how much of a temper that Akane has! Just look at them nowthe amount of damage they can do to everything with they way they are at this momentNow, that is really scary.

Just so, Nabiki and that is why they are in here. If they accidentally hurt one another, this chamber will cure them, Noduka said seriously. Turning, Noduka started walking towards the inner doors the let to the corridors. On her way out of the room she depressed the lever that closed the outer wall, glancing over her shoulder she said, Now Kasumi and I must prepare something to eat. We will need your help carrying the food here so we'd better hurry before they wake up. Noduka left the room with Kasumi trailing behind. Nabiki gave her sister and Ranma one last glance before she too left taking the lone torch with her.

************************************************

  
It was well after midnight and just a few hours until the dawn, inside the chamber a bright flash of light lit the room to reveal the two heirs of the Saotome and Tendo School of indiscriminate grappling, then it faded into darkness once more. Ranma began to stir and was the first to open his eyes, glancing around the room, he absently took note of the jeweled stones that covered the walls of the room they were in. As his consciousness shifted into full wakefulness he moaned as his aches and pains became apparent, "Oww, feels like a bus hit me...almost like one of Ryoga's Shi Shi Hokodan blasts." 

Rolling over onto his stomach, Ranma thought about the past few hours and began to remember. He could recall some parts with extreme clarity up until the point of the sphere entering his chest. Everything after that became hazy and no matter how much he tried to remember, he couldn't. Ranma shivered with cold and noticed that his clothes were gone. He knew that he had been wearing the robes before the ceremony. "What the...where the heck are my clothes?" he muttered as he felt around the floor for something to wear. When his hands encountered the remains of the robe he sighed before another shiver racked his body. "Damn, it's cold in here! If I'm not wearing anything than I bet... he gulped, Akane isn't as well."

"Speaking of Akane...where the heck is she?" he thought before he began to scan surroundings, Ranma could feel the presence of someone lying nearby. The room was too dark to see clearly so he extended his ki. Feeling around, he could detect the presence of someone familiar, it was...Akane! Smiling, Ranma tried to pinpoint her exact location and managed to sense that she was off to his right. "Akane!" He called out to her in the darkness. When he received no answer he tried again, "Hey Akane!"

"Mmmmm," came the sleepy response before falling silent once more.

"A...K...A...N...E, get up!" Ranma yelled, frustrated that she wasn't waking up on her own. When he didn't receive any reply after shouting at her, he began to worry that the ceremony had taken too much out of her and left her a bit weak. "Maybe I should go over there and try to get her up...but, if I do then, I might loose control and start acting like I did back in the study. I can smell that scent from over here and if I get any closer...It was nice...but Akane may kill me when she regains her senses." 

Quickly coming to a decision, Ranma pushed all of his doubts and fears aside as he remembered the words that were told to him during the ceremony. He was finally able to admit to himself how he really felt about his blue hared fiancée. "I...I...l...love her! Our lives depend on it, on me not lying to myself or anyone else anymore!" he whispered harshly into the darkness. When those words were finally spoken, Ranma felt a great weight lifted from his heart and shoulders and smiled before crawling over towards her.

  
When he finally reached her side, Ranma froze when scent became overpowering. His heart rate sped up, he felt hot and jittery at the same time while everything inside of him screamed out that he touch her and bring her close to his side. He wanted to kiss her so badly that he ached with need. Slowly, he reached out a shaky hand and began to caress her face, gently brushing a stray lock of hair aside, he traced the contours of her cheeks, eyes and lips. As he touched her lips, his eyes locked on them like a missile locked on its target. His mouth felt dry as a desert as he fought against his rampaging desire to posses her sweet lips with his own. 

Slowly, he lowered his head, his lips just inches from contact, he heard her voice his name, the longing in her voice, unmistakable. Ranma never paused in his quest to kiss her, he felt a soul deep longing for completion, and then his lips touched hers. Upon contact, little electrical currents began running throughout his body. The room began filling with the bright light from a few days before and during the ceremony, only this time it was so much more. It pulsed like a living heartbeat as it grew brighter and brighter, igniting his passions higher until Ranma no longer knew where he began and Akane left off. Ranma moaned his excitement into her mouth as he ran his fingertips over her throat.

  
******************************************************************

  
As Akane felt something brush her face, she began to stir. The first thing she noticed when she took a deep breath was that scent that seemed to ignite the raging fires hidden deep within her soul. Her eyes began to flutter when she felt a gentle caress on her lips. Opening her eyes she saw two blue orbs gazing back at her. They were so close that it seemed that they were going to swallow her whole. It was then that she recognized them, the fire deep within them was unmistakable. They were the eyes of the one person who could ignite her anger in a flash; it was the one person she loved. "Ranma," she whispered his name softly with a touch of longing. 

Akane thought she was dreaming and accepted his kiss, and opened her lips to his invading tongue. Then realizing that this was no dream but reality she started weakly pushing against his chest. I'll kill him! she thought and tried to resist, but her instincts overrode her rational mind. Akane sensed that Ranma's parents and her father were somewhere inside the estate. Her older sister was probably helping Auntie fix diner and Nabiki was probably trying to figure out numerous ways to earn more money. Akane had wished to be alone like this with Ranma since they had first kissed in his bedroom and what she now wanted was for everyone to stay away and not interfere.

Ranma's hands shook with excitement as he brushed her chest with feather light strokes of his fingertips. He stopped kissing her lips and ran his tongue over her jawbone, panting softly in excitement. Then, ducking his head, he caught her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently. Akane keened softly, fingers gripping his shoulders as she arched her back. With each pull of his lips Akane made little whimpering sounds that drove him on. Ranma felt her fingers bury themselves in his hair and caress his scalp. Drawing back, he blew on the beaded nipple, making it tighten further. He paid similar attention to her left breast, only nipping gently, causing her to cry out in surprise. 

Akane moaned in delight as Ranma suddenly started sucking harder on her stiffening nipples. He paused every few moments to swirl his tongue around the tip of her breast. He continued to run his fingers down her side to grab onto her thigh, giving it a brief squeeze before continuing on towards the secret treasure hidden between her legs. 

Akane had to admit, what Ranma was doing felt very good, exciting her to the point of where though became irrelevant over her body's demands. Something told her that this was only the appetizer and that the real pleasure hadn't started yet. Lifting her left hand from his shoulders, she moved it towards the base of his neck just below his pigtail and pulled him closer arching her back and pushing her breast deeper into his mouth. Crying out in delight, Akane reached both of her hands down and took ahold of his head, pulling him up for another open-mouthed kiss. As he moved upwards, his rock hard member brushed over her belly. "Ranma...please...oh...please...now," Akane pleaded, shivering in excitement, she instinctively undulated her hips.

Gulping nervously, Ranma reached down and ran his fingers along her nether lips. Finding them moist, he gently rubbed his fingers over the distended bud, circling his thumb while pressing his index and forefingers into her opining, simulating the act of sex as Akane gyrated her hips. "Ohhh...oooooaaaaa...yeeeeessss...mmmm...Raaaaanmaaa," Akane moaned uncontrollably as he continued to stroke her to new heights. Watching her through slitted eyes, Ranma's excitement grew with every little sound she emitted. He enjoyed watching as he pleasured her, taking in the slightest reactions to his touch. 

When he couldn't hold back any longer, he instinctively positioned himself at her slick entrance, giving her a deep passionate kiss while teasing her with brief thrusts of his hips until Akane could stand it no longer. Akane raised her legs and wrapped them around his hips, pulling him against her, there was a searing pain as he breached her maidenhead but that was quickly forgotten as the pleasure returned leaving him seated deeply in her womb. Akane moaned, feeling inside her, filling her to bursting and yet they fit perfectly. "Ooooh....yessssss" she thought wrapping her legs around the backs of his thighs before Ranma started to pull out. She pulled him back and gasped as the fire centered from the pint of their joining, intensified, causing her to shiver in delight. 

"Akaneeeeee" Ranma groaned, pushing back into her. He could not believe how this felt. It was better than anything he had done to himself male or female. Akane's moist tightness threatened to cause him to orgasm when he pushed into her the first time, but he held on. He didn't want to give in and orgasm until she had. Some deep instinct told him that it'd take minutes of pleasuring her for that to happen. Ranma pulled out and moaned as he felt her inner muscles clasp him in their tight embrace, refusing to let him go. Slowly, he pushed back in and felt her clasping him harder, his control hung by the barest of threads he continued to thrust into her warm and welcoming embrace. 

Akane was in pure bliss from what Ranma was doing to her, she was a little upset that he was doing this now and not on their wedding night. She had wanted her first time to be romantic, and not as some after effect from what had been happening to them these past few days. But, all the negatives were obliterated with each thrust of his hips. 

As Ranma thrust deeper and deeper into Akane his control was becoming harder to maintain. It was so much easier when he was alone in his room pleasuring himself and imagining that it was Akane doing it. When he did that, he wasn't very concerned about holding onto it. Now he was, and he was becoming overheated. His lungs expanded like a balloon while trying to take in enough air, Ranma tapped into his ki to give him enough stamina to keep going and slammed his hips harder and deeper into Akane. 

"Ooohhh!"Akane squealed as the pleasure rose higher in continuous waves. Tossing her head to and fro, she bucked her hips in time with his. She could almost sense even greater pleasure just ahead. It felt like she was physically bracing a door knowing a tsunami was about to hit and the door would be obliterated when it happened. Ranma was grunting, his face grimacing, he was in agony trying to fight against the urge to let go. He tried, "Akaneee...," he gasped in a painful and almost apologetic tone, he thrust forward harder than all of his other thrusts and held himself still, shivering uncontrollably as he sent his life seed into her. Ranma almost blacked out from the effort to remain conscious with the amount of incredible pleasure he was feeling. 

Akane felt Ranma go ridged over her while his member spasmed inside her, filling her. The 'mental door' she was bracing was obliterated as her love juices covered Ranma's manhood in orgasmic fury. "Ranmaahhhhh!" Akane tilted her head back and screamed her release, her nails biting deep into Ranma's back as her hips bucked uncontrollably. While deep in the throws of orgasmic fury, Ranma and Akane's minds and souls opened to each other, forming a link that would be unbreakable even in death. The room lit with the brightest flash of light that had ever been seen as it was reflected back at them in colored rainbows by the millions of gems that covered the walls. 

  
_"Oh Kami, Akanethat was... that was... unbelievable,"_ Ranma thought while trying in vain to gather enough air to express his feelings. We should have done this a long time ago instead of fighting all the time.

Akane gasped for breath __ she thought, nodding her head in agreement. It wasn't until a few more moments passed when she realized that not a sound had escaped her lips and that she hadn't heard Ranma voice anything. It was almost as if she heard it inside her head. Frowning, Akane tried to figure it out. She could swear that she had heard him as clearly as anyone standing next to her. _"How..."_ she thought before grinning as she got an idea. Akane decided to test her theory out and pictured in her mind the thousands of things that she wanted him to do to her while they were like this. 

Suddenly, Ranma stilled and his eyes began to glaze over as she felt him harden within her. Lifting her gaze upwards she met his eyes, saw his pupils dilate and then watched his lips part as his breathing sped up. She also noticed a slight trickle of blood coming from his nose in response to her mental suggestions. _Oh boylooks like I over did it,_ Akane thought while grinning evilly. _"I better snap him out of it_ Akane yawned as her eyes began to close, _I'm really tired after what we just did._ Turning her attention back towards her companion, Akane shook his shoulder roughly, Hey baka, you're getting heavy so snap out of it. When she still didn't receive a response she started muttering about perverted boys and their fantasies before shoving him off of her.

  
Ranma was lost in the fantasy's that Akane had telegraphed into his mind and tried to figure out if some of the positions she had thought about were possible, so he didn't hear her calling to him. He could feel something just on the edge of his mind trying to get his attention when suddenly he was shoved to the side rather roughly. what didja do that for! Ranma all but yelled at her when he landed.

  
_Ranma, I'm tired and I'd like to get some sleep. Besides you were getting rather heavy,_ Akane thought, and then waiting for his reaction when he finally noticed that she wasn't speaking. 

Oh, geeI'm sorry but I Ranma started to say when it finally hit him that she hadn't said anything and yet he heard her anyway. Blinking a few times he tried to figure it out, _How did I hear Akane when she didn't say nothinIt couldn't be telathe mind thing could it?_

Akane hummed as she stretched her sore muscles, she had heard everything he was thinking, and replied to his unvoiced question, __

No way! Ranma yelled when he heard Akane's reply. How the hell did that happen! he continued to say, working himself up into a full-scale rant. He would have gotten up to pace if it wasn't for the pair of strong arms that quickly pulled him down from his half risen position. I can't be urk,

Akane interrupted him as she replied sleepily, Maybe this happened for a reason so we better not think to hard on it, ok. Now I'm tired so let me get some sleep and we'll talk about it later. 

Ranma was about to answer back, but looking at her peaceful face he didn't have the heart to try to wake her. Besides, I'm kinda tired too, he mumbled, closing his eyes and cuddling closer to his fiancée. Soon the two heirs to the Saotome and Tendo doujou were asleep so they didn't see a bundle of clothes being placed on the floor or hear the door to the chamber being quietly shut as their visitor left them to their slumber. 

*******************************************

  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

  
As Noduka closed the door on her son and her now 'daughter in law' if she guessed right judging by the noise they had made during their recent lovemaking. Smiling in happiness, the Saotome matriarch made her way back to bed to join her husband. "I better not tell Soun or Genma or they'll want them to get married right away. I would like to see Ranma handle his girl troubles first before they get married," she murmured to herself as she walked down the hallway. 

Noduka wasn't worried that her son or Akane would be cold since the chamber was unusually warm for such a large room. On her way past the clock in the main hall she glanced towards it to see what time it was. Seeing that it was six in the morning and that everyone would be getting up soon, she made a slight detour to gather the girls. Quickly opening Kasumi's door she called to the eldest, Kasumi, it's time to get up and help me prepare Ranma and Akane's breakfast. 

The eldest Tendo daughter rolled over with a smile on her lips as she stretched, relieving the kinks from her sleep-worn muscles. I'll be right there Auntie, Kasumi replied cheerfully as she arose from her bed and gathered her clothes together before heading for the bathroom.

Noduka nodded before closing the door and headed for Nabiki's room. This, she knew would be like trying to wake a hibernating bear prematurely, and as past examples had presented themselves, Noduka knew that Nabiki was not a morning person. Opening the door, she quickly made her way towards the bed and saw that only the top of Nabiki's head was visible. Most of the time she didn't have to try very hard to awaken the girl but this morning, Noduka knew, would be one of those bad days. Nabiki, it's time to help me in the kitchen with making your sisters breakfast, she said while gently shaking the girl.

Grrrrrrmmmm, don came the muffled and almost intelligible reply from the still sleeping lump.

Sighing, Noduka decided to try some scare tactics to get the girl up, If you don't get up now and help me in the kitchenthere's a good chance that your sister and Ranma will end up eating you for breakfast.

Whaaa! I'm upI'm updon't let them get me! the middle Tendo yelled jumping three feet in the air, her brain, still partially asleep. Since the time she had gone to bed last night she had some very strange dreams regarding her sister and Ranma, so it was all to easy for her sleep fogged mind to take what Noduka was saying, seriously. 

Seeing Nabiki jump out of bed so quickly had the Saotome matriarch laughing to herself. Finally, satisfied that Nabiki wouldn't be going back to bed any time soon, she turned and headed towards the kitchen to start breakfast.

  
*******************************************

Soun rolled over in bed groaning in pain as the wrecking crew in his head decided to make itself known. His head throbbed from last nights drinking and crying spree. Grabbing his head with his hands he whispered, Oooh, I'll never drink that much againbut, the painthe pain of loosing Kamiko hurts, and now this, is too much to bear. 

Tears rolled down his face as he wept silently, Soun had too much of a hangover to utter a sound, lest it worsen the pain in his head. Oh, he wanted his headache to stop as soon as possible but he knew that it would take a while for it to wear off. Soun knew that drinking wasn't the way to drown out his memories of the loss of his wife; memories of the time they had come here when she was pregnant with Akane. Yet after getting Ranma and his daughter into the healing chamber he couldn't hold the pain back so he had decided to drown his sorrows with a few bottles of saki. Now he was paying for his slip with a vengeance.

Slowly, he got out of bed while trying to minimize any sudden movements, opening the door, he walked towards the great hall with weary steps, feeling the weight of the past few years weigh heavily on his shoulders. He was tired of all the things that kept happening to his family. But, this time he knew that what had happened was destined to happen, it was just that he wished it hadn't happened to his little girl. Oh, Akaneyou may never be the same again his sniffled and then continued whispering softly, my poor baby girldaddy will never be able to hold you again Suddenly, the past events from the night before hit him like a freight train and he couldn't hold back the tears any longer so, pausing in front of Genma's door Soun began wailing loudly and holding his head, My baaaaabyyyyy! Waaaaaaaa!

Suddenly, Genma's door slammed open as Ranma's father shuffled into the hall. Peering blearily at his friend, Genma tried to get him to calm down as he said, Don't worry Tendo, I'm sure there is a reason for this to have happened to our children. Now, stop that crying because its loud enough to wake the dead and it's giving me a headache, the Saotome foot and mouth disease reared it's ugly head and showed everyone who cared, where Ranma had gotten it from. 

Soun stopped wailing as he sniffled as said, I'm sure you're right Saotome--sniff, sniff-but I can't help it. Wwhat if they never change back? He said while unconsciously voicing his friend's fear.

Genma had put on a brave front so his friend would see that he wasn't worried and replied, I'm sure that this is only temporary, Tendo. We'll check up on them after we get something to eat. Soun, Genma knew, was emotionally unstable since the death of Kamiko. This latest event he feared, was enough to send his long time friend over the edge. In reality, Genma was very worried about his son and the unity of the schools. He was very afraid that his son would be stuck for the rest of his life unable to change back into a human. 

Nodding, Sound fell into step beside Genma as they continued on towards the great hall. Once inside, they could smell the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen, so they settled themselves down to wait. It wasn't long before Noduka emerged from the kitchen, bearing several large trays of food. Genma licked his lips in anticipation but was disappointed when his wife walked past him and on towards the exit.

he exclaimed as he stood up. No-chan where are you going with breakfast?

Finally noticing her husband, Noduka paused while adjusting the tray and smiling patiently she replied, I'm taking this to our son, dear. If I don'twould you rather have his famous Saotome appetite focused on you?

Genma paused in mid complaint as her implication hit home. Uh, Let me get another tray for you! he said quickly, his desire to save his own skin showed, scrambling out of his seat, he headed for the kitchen at a run. 

Why thank you dear. I have Kasumi and Nabiki helping me too. I would really appreciate the extra hands to help carry the large chicken we found inside the larder. I must say that I was surprised at its size. Who could have thought that they could grow as large as a car? Noduka said cheerfully as she continued on towards the healing chamber where her son and daughter-in-law now rested. 

Noduka completely missed Soun's facefault when he heard of the size of the bird. How can a bird grow that large? he muttered to himself as he slowly got up from the floor. Hmm, If I remember correctly, this is where the water of life comes from. And Ranma and Akane did tell me about the giant animals herebut how did they cook that bird? he said as he tried to picture his daughters and Noduka lifting such a large bird. Coming to the conclusion that they had managed to accomplish this feat of strength made him blanche when he realized that they were abnormally strong. He silently made a mental note to never anger his children. His musings were interrupted when his two daughters along with Genma in tow, entered the room bearing several large trays of food. 

Good morning, Father, Kasumi chirped cheerily as she walked past him.

Morning dear, did you sleep well? Soun asked.

Oh yes, I slept very well, thank you. Now, If you'll excuse me I have to get this to Ranma and Akane before they wake up, Kasumi replied as she hurried out of the room.

  
But I Soun tried to get her attention once more but she was already gone. Spotting Nabiki, he quickly switched his attention towards her and asked, Nabiki? What's going on? Why are you carrying that much food for your sister and Ranma? It looks like there is enough there to feed an army!

Four army's daddy, Nabiki replied, grinning. Nabiki walked towards the table and rested the tray on the tabletop for a few moments as she thought up a suitable explanation for her father. Well daddyit's like thisAuntie did some more research from the book and found out that Akane and Ranma's behavior would change drastically. First of all, they would be extremely hungry due to the massive amount of energy that was drained during the ceremony. So the book said to keep them well fed to keep them from loosing control, Nabiki paused to let the information sink in before she continued. Second, due to the change, the book informed us that they would be emotionally unstable and quick to anger. It also said, that above all else, she paused and glared at the two fathers before she spoke slowly, off! That means don't even suggest having them get married or you wouldn't like the consequences.

  
Soun frowned as he digested the information before he asked, What do you mean don't get them mad?

Yes, I don't see your point, Nabiki, Genma replied as he tried to figure out what the middle Tendo daughter was trying to say.

Nabiki glared at them with a look that asked, Are you Stupid? Before speaking as if she were talking to three-year-olds. Ok, I think a demonstration is in order. Here we have a balance of scales, Nabiki held up her two hands at waist level, Picture my right hand as Akane and Ranma before the ceremony. Nabiki paused waiting for confirmation that they understood. Seeing both Genma and Soun nod their understanding she smiled sardonically and continued, Now, my left hand is Akane and Ranma after the ceremony. Are you with me so far? Nabiki didn't pause to notice them nod, before she launched into her spiel, Now take a factor ofoh say, the Chinese Amazons, throw in Ranma's non-existent temper and Akane's short fuse and the damage they could do before the ceremony.

  
Genma and Soun nodded as they followed along with her explanation. They watched as Nabiki lowered her right hand and raised her left well above her head. Now picture them getting mad and what Akane and Ranma could do now while they're like this. Do you see what I'm getting at? she asked them crossing her arms while taping her foot in an impatient rhythm on the floor. Both men gulped and turned the color of snow as they pictured the amount of collateral damage that both of their children could produce while they were like this. 

Now, wouldn't you say that it would be very bad? Nabiki asked, picking up the try and heading out the door.

Once she had disappeared it took Soun and Genma five more minutes to snap out of their self-induced daydream about their children on a rampage. Shuddering, the two men came to a decision. Saotome, my friend. I think it would be very wise for us to lay off trying to get our children married at the moment, Sound said, whispering.

Genma was quick to recover from his shock and replied nervously, Oh, definitely, Tendo. We can do that laterat least until they get back to normal. Taking the trey he was holding, Genma shoved it into Soun's hands, Here, you take this one while I get another. This is just to ensure that they don't decide to have us for breakfast," he grinned shakily before he moved off towards the kitchen. "I really don't know what their mental state will be when they wake up. Genma called over his shoulder as he picked up the pace, running towards the kitchen to get another trey. 

Blinking in surprise, Soun tried to figure out how he had gotten drafted into carrying a trey. Shrugging his shoulders, he pushed that thought out of his mind and then thought about what Genma had said about the mental state of their two children. Yes, how will they react? he muttered quietly to himself before falling into step with Genma, both fathers quickly made their way towards the healing chamber hoping that their children had found a way to change back.

  
*********************************

Late morning:

  
Akane slowly rolled over onto her back and felt the cold of the stone floor seep into her skin. Shivering with cold, she tried to cuddle up to the warmth that radiated by her side. When she bumped into something solid her eyes opened and she glanced towards the source. Spotting Ranma lying next to her, naked Akane yelped, "Ack!" Then she franticly tried to cover herself with her arms as she searched the floor for something to cover herself with. Akane franticly tried to remember what had happened. Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks as memories from last night came rushing to the fore. 

"Aaaa!" she screamed loudly as she remembered what they had done. Then, she became angry at what they had done, she remembered waking and smelling a strange aroma that was very compelling and then she had lost control. She remembered having...no making love to Ranma and the amount of pleasure that he had given her. Akane tried to control her rising anger and managed to keep in contained, barely. Her aurora pulsed like a wild thing, lighting the room as it grew in size. Akane knew that she hadn't used any protection, the thought that she could be pregnant entered her mind and she growled deeply. So deeply that it produced a sound that shook the walls, so loud was it, that it triggered her companions survival instincts.

Ranma's eyes snapped open, his senses tuned, searching for any source of danger and finally locating it. Noticing that it was coming from Akane, he gulped and tried to calm her down by saying, "Hey 'Kane, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" a growling Akane repeated, her words sounding like a pile of rocks being ground together. "Ranma...what do you remember of last night?" 

"It ain't my fault!" he yelled automatically and winced when he noticed her expression darkening into what he recognized as the coming of hurricane Akane. Quickly, before she blew her top, Ranma thought furiously, searching through his memories and then it came. The events of last night hit him like a run away train, eyes wide as dinner plates, Ranma remembered everything in bold detail. Blushing furiously he stammered, "Ah..a..a...a...nooo...nononononono....you...me...Ack!" 

  
"I see that you remember now, right?" she growled at him, glaring in his direction.

"Y-yeah," Ranma replied, nodding franticly while all the blood seemingly drained from his face, leaving it as white as chalk. He was too busy trying to figure out what had made him do what he had done to notice their state of undress. When he finally noticed, he blushed a deeper shade of red as he tried to tear his gaze away from her body. Thoughts of what they had done last night and how much he would like to do it again, ran across his mind. 

  
Akane's glare became menacing as she caught a particular thought. "Ranma, there will be no more of that until we get married. We didn't use protection last night so I don't want to run the risk of getting pregnant," she said while trying to calm herself down enough that she wouldn't kill him. _"Although...I don't mind the thought of having his baby, I don't want to be stuck in school while I'm pregnant,"_ she thought, not realizing that she was broadcasting her thoughts towards Ranma. 

  
If Akane had thought that Ranma had been a bit on the pale side before, she would never have thought it possible for him to get any whiter. But in this instance, he lost all color as his whole body turned chalky white and his eyes dilated to pinpoints, Ranma had stopped breathing. She began to wonder what had gotten into him when she remembered that they were now able to communicate by thought. Quickly, before he expired from the lack of oxygen, Akane crawled over, grasped his shoulders tightly and shook him. "Hey! Baka, breathe!"

As Ranma gained enough coherence to blink, he gasped, taking in big gulping breaths while his mind ran in circles. Part of him was overjoyed that she wanted his child but, another part was a gibbering mass of panic. Unfortunately, the panic won out and was dominating his every though. Akane could hear every unvoiced word that ran through his mind and sighed in exasperation. She knew that she had to snap him out of it soon because she could hear someone coming.

  
"I had hoped that I wouldn't have to do this," Akane whispered quietly while wincing in sympathy. She knew that she had to get him to help her find something to wear, quickly. Lifting her hand she smacked him on the face, hard. 

"Owwww!" Ranma yelled, cradling his sore cheek. "Whadja do that for?"

Akane glared at him while replying, "Listen, do you hear it?" She watched as his eyes narrowed in concentration, his head tilting in the direction of the noise. 

"Yeah, what...oh man, someone's coming!" he whispered harshly before he began to panic. Since his panic was at all time levels, the Saotome foot and mouth disease decided to rear its ugly head, so he didn't realize what he had said until it was to late, "We gotta get some clothes on or they'll have us married within seconds!" Realizing what he just said, Ranma scrunched his eyes shut and waiting for his punishment. None came. Opening his eyes he glanced at Akane and saw the hurt expression in her eyes before that was quickly whipped away.

Akane flinched at what he had just said but like Ranma, she didn't want to get married at such a young age. "Hurry up and help me find some clothes," she growled a little bit angry and hurt at his reaction, but she hid it behind a mask of indifference as she stood and started searching the room.

Spotting their clothes by the door Ranma pointed towards them, "Someone left us something to wear, Akane." Turning her head, Akane followed the direction of his pointing hand and sighed in relief. She was getting rather chilled and knew that she couldn't remain this way for long. Getting up, she quickly made her way over to them, her steps slapping quietly on the stone floor. Picking them up, she put them on, glancing towards Ranma she noticed that he to had gotten dressed. She was about to comment on how much she appreciated that someone had left them something to wear, when the door opened and Noduka entered, followed by Kasumi and Nabiki. 

Akane noticed that they were carrying several treys piled high with food. She took a deep breath, inhaling the aroma and her stomach growled, demanding that it be fed. "Hmm...breakfast," she said groaning in delight and licking her lips in anticipation, she quickly made her way over towards them, her hands reaching for several pork buns. 

Ranma had glanced up when he saw the door opening and relaxed when he noticed his mother entering. Smelling the food at the same time as Akane, he was right by her side, attacking the food like there was no tomorrow. They were working on finishing off the last of what his mother and Akane's sisters had brought in, so they didn't' pay attention to the conversation going on right by them. 

Kasumi smiled when she saw that her sister and Ranma were back to normal. Turning towards Noduka she whispered quietly, much to quiet for her sister and Ranma to hear, "Oh my, I'm so glad they're human again. I don't know what we would have done if they were unable to change back." 

"Yes, it would have been difficult to get them back to Nerima," Noduka said smiling while laughing quietly. Quickly holding up the ancestral book, Noduka said, "I did some further reading late last night and found out what the evil presence was called. They referred to it by the name of 'The dark God'. The book said that I must teach Ranma and Akane a few special techniques in order for them to be able to survive the coming fight and kill this thing for good."

Nabiki heard everything as she was standing not to far away and asked, "Do you think that's what their other forms are for? And another thing," Nabiki paused before continuing. "What does the dark god look like?"

"According to the book, it is a dark cloud of energy with glowing red eyes. This is all the book tells of since I suspect that no one was able to discern its true form. The book said that the only thing that could defeat it was neither human nor the original species of what your sister or Ranma have become. It looks to me that whoever gifted our family with this prophecy had anticipated that the Dark God would eventually break free from its prison," Noduka said thoughtfully.

Both, Kasumi and Nabiki nodded their heads, as they understood what she was getting at. They were about to ask further questions when Soun and Genma walked in the room bearing the last two treys of food. "Here you go No-chan!" Genma called as he shifted the trey and walked further into the room. Genma's shout had the effect of catching Ranma and Akane's attention. Their heads snapped around so fast that everyone could hear the crack. Eyes focusing on the food, Ranma and Akane moved faster than anyone thought possible, towards the two men holding the treys.

Soun following right behind him started to say, "That's the.." but was unable to finish his sentence when he saw his daughter and Ranma heading toward him and Genma. "Aaaaa! Both men screamed like a pair of babies and started to run, but they never made it.

Akane, focusing on Genma, leapt high into the air and come down hard on top of him, knocking him to the ground. Growling quietly, she watched the trey fly high up into the air and quickly jumped to intercept it. Akane caught it in mid flight and landed on her living perch. "Heeelp! Genma squeaked but Akane ignored Ranma's father as she began devouring the food. 

Soun was having similar problems with Ranma, "Oh, no," he yelped while managing to hold onto the trey and use it as a shield for his head. While doing this he was unable to break his fall with his hands but managed quite well when he used his face. Ranma wasted no time in grabbing the trey and devouring the food. Moaning, Soun was able to finish his sentence while trying to crawl out form under the cursed teen, "Last...bit... the Tendo patriarch grunted as he strained to stand. Ooh, that smarts Soun gasped out, rubbing his sore face. ...of food that you cooked for Akane and Ranma," he groaned in pain.

Blinking, the girls watched as Soun and Genma were defeated by Ranma and Akane in less than two seconds. When the smoke cleared, they started laughing uncontrollably. Nabiki tried to hold it in but a giggle escaped her lips. "Ooh...that's just too much," she said leaning against Kasumi. 

"Yes, who would have thought that daddy and uncle are afraid of two teenagers...althoughvery hungry teenagers at that," Kasumi said between fits of laughter. Gasping for breath, she finally gained enough control of herself to ask, "Na...Nabiki, do you know why they s-screamed like babies and ran for their lives.

"It was..." *SNORT* "Hahahahaha..." Nabiki tried to say but snorted loudly as she remembered Genma's high pitched yelling for help. "It was....it...ahahahahahaha!"she kept trying to explain but never managed to get anything out since every time she thought of it, it sent her into renewed fits of uncontrollable laughter. Just remembering the look of her father and Uncle Genma's faces as they saw Ranma and Akane heading their way, was enough to set her off again. 

Noduka realized that Nabiki wouldn't be any help for a little bit more or at least until she got her self under control. Deciding to explain she said, "It might be due to the fact that I gave them enough motivation to help us carry the food in because Ranma and Akane would be very hungry. I told them that if they didn't help, Ranma and Akane would probably eat them for breakfast."

  
"Ooh,...Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed before going off in another fit of laughing. After a good two minutes she was able to control herself enough to wipe the tears from her eyes. Glancing over towards her father and Genma, she noticed that Akane and Ranma had finally finished eating and were resting quietly on top of the two men. 

"Auntie?" Nabiki said, tapping the older woman gently on the shoulder.

"Yes Nabiki?" Noduka asked, turning towards the middle Tendo.

"Don't you think that daddy and Uncle Genma would like to get up now?" she asked grinning.

"Oh yes, I think that would be a good idea," Noduka replied. Smiling, she made her way over towards Ranma and gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Ranma, my son," she called to him gently. When this received no response, she remembered his fondness for learning Martial arts techniques and decided to try another way. "It's time to get off of Soun now. I have a few new techniques to train you in."

  
Ranma heard his mother's words about training and it snapped him out of the trance-like state he was in. "Techniques? Where? When can I learn them...what are they?" Ranma asked excitedly. While asking her those questions, he unconsciously transmitted his feelings through the mental link to Akane. 

Akane, who had been busy searching for more food, caught his excitement and managed to break through the hunger-induced fog that shrouded her mind. Unconsciously, she skimmed Ranma's surface thoughts to find out what had him in such a state. Akane smiled when she discovered that it had to do with learning some new techniques. That's Ranma for youalthough they do sound interestingI'd better go and see what it's about, Akane muttered as she quickly made her way over to them.  


As Akane got close enough she saw that Noduka had reached inside her kimono and pulled out tow scrolls while saying, "I brought these scrolls with me from Ranma's room. I have to teach you two a few things before the Dark God comes," Noduka replied, holding them up. "The Kami no Seppa and the Jiro jen Kenshumi techniques required you to have gone through the ritual. To use these techniques without the ceremony would be instant death to the practitioner."

Hey, I remember the first one! Ranma said excitedly.

Akane said quietly.

Yes Akane, What is it? The Saotome matriarch replied.

What does the first one do? Akane asked curiously while leaning towards, Noduka.

Noduka settled herself on the floor, opened the first scroll and said, The Kami no Seppa techniqueor The Fist of God, loosely translated. Is a technique designed to combine both users life force into one powerful being. That is why there must be two chosen. To use the technique with out the other half of the pair is to sign your death warrant. You end up using all of your life force until there is none left. The technique in itself when used properly forms agiant bomb, if you will. Noduka paused, thinking before she continued, It states that the chosen must be in their gifted forms in order to perform the technique.

Gifted forms? What the hell does that mean? Ranma muttered.

Beats me, I have no idea what it's talking about, Akane replied slightly confused. Suddenly, a vague memory surfaced, Although, I do remember little bits from the ceremony last night. I wonder if that's what those orbs meant about being forever changed.

Yeah, I remember that too. I wonder what they meant? Ranma replied, confused, he couldn't remember anything past the time that he had merged with one of the spheres and woken up beside Akane. 

Noduka interrupted them before they got any more confused. When the ceremony was completed, you were she paused as her emotions got the better of her.

We were what? both Ranma and Akane asked at the same time. They were very afraid of what she was going to say; but they desperately wanted to know the truth.

You were no longer Noduka whispered quietly. 

they screamed in shock. Before Noduka could answer, they were interrupted by the middle Tendo sister.

"Excuse me," Nabiki said coming over to them and laying a comforting hand on Noduka's shoulder. "I've finished cleaning up and I need to go check up on my investments. If I don't find out if were in the black. Thenwe'll probably end up living here for the rest of our lives. The middle Tendo daughter rubbed her brow as she felt a headache coming. With all the damage Ranma and Akane's friends do to the house, I need to keep in touch with the market. I brought along my portable radio, so I'll see you later," Nabiki finished, turning she left the room.

Smiling, Noduka nodded in acknowledgement before going to sit down by Kasumi. Ranma and Akane remained in the center of the room talking quietly between themselves. They didn't notice as the two older men pulled themselves to their feet and made their way towards them. Glancing back and forth at Ranma and Akane, Genma was relieved that they were human again and decided to point it out to his long time friend. "Our children are back to normal," Genma said, grinning happily.

"Oh happy day! Now they can get married!" Soun exclaimed loudly, totally forgetting Nabiki's warnings from earlier. 

__ the thought came simultaneously between Ranma and Akane as they growled, anger quickly surging to the fore. The two young martial artists slowly turned around, cracks in the floor forming with each step they took. Ranma and Akane's anger peaked as they watched their fathers dance around the room in joy. Suddenly their anger turned into rage, a rage that was beyond their control, whipping out all coherent thought except, kill. They took no notice of the light that had sprung up around their bodies, each took a threatening step forward, fists clenched, teeth bared. 

  
Because Soun and Genma were dancing around the room, they failed to notice the darkening expressions on Ranma and Akane's faces. Bright flashes of light and twin roars of fury echoed throughout the chamber, sening chills racing down their spines and freezing them on the spot. -Some deep-rooted instinct from the primordial slime pit of a million years ago screamed a warning- Both, Soun and Genma heeded that warning and jumped six feet into the air. They barely made it as two twin jets of flame seared the spot that they had just been standing, charring the floor. 

Backing up quickly, the two men decided to try reasoning with their enraged children. They started to explain, "Now RanmaAkane, you understand that we know what's best for you? As your fathers, you must respect our authori...."

They were interrupted when their two dracaonic children lunged, mouths open and heading strait for the two frozen fathers. They didn't stay frozen for long as both screamed, "tyEEEEeeeeep!" Throwing themselves out of harms way and rolling towards the far walls, they hid behind one of the stone pillars before Ranma and Akane could notice. 

  
Turning towards Soun, his face white as a sheet, Genma said in a shaky whisper, "Maybe we should have kept our mouths shut."

Soun nodded his head while quietly blubbering, "My baby is trying to eat me! Waaaaaa!" They both winced when hearing their children's outraged roars at their disappearance.

  
"Rooaaarrrr!" Ranma and Akane roared again since their targets had disappeared. Scanning the room, they started searching for the two men. As they neared the spot where Soun and Genma were hiding, Noduka yelled, "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" 

The shout started the two transformed teens, enabling them to regain control of their emotions and utilize coherent thought once more. Deep down, they were still young adults and subject to the whims of their parents. There were exceptions to the rule as their fathers had proved by getting them angry. Since Ranma and Akane were used to pounding on their fathers for doing stupid things like trying to force them to get married they had reacted instinctively in their rage and attacked. 

Now, suitably chastened, they hung their massive heads, noses almost touching the floor as they gazed sheepishly at Noduka. Neither noticed anything wrong until Akane tried to speak. "Rrrrrrrr," she started to say but when hearing this instead of normal words she was startled.

Gulping nervously, Akane slowly looked at herself, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, she glanced down. Slowly, taking in every detail from her huge forearms tipped with razor sharp talons to her long whip-like tail and the pair of wings on her back, she froze. Akane didn't realize that she had stopped breathing, when she started breathing again she began to hyperventilate._ "Oh, godohgodohgod...oh my god!"_ she thought franticly as panic seized control. 

"_No...nonononono!"_ Akane shook her head back and forth as a scream built deep in her chest. When it finally emerged, it was so loud and panic-stricken that it shook the walls and caused her family to wince. _"Out,...I need to get out of here!"_ she thought franticly. Turning her head in every direction, she looked for a way to escape, to run and hide from everything that had just happened to her. But it was no use. She couldn't find any way out. Turning, she focused her gaze on the small doorway leading out into the hall. Akane was too panic stricken to think straight, bunching her new leg muscles, she lunged towards the door. She had almost reached it when she was tackled to the floor. As she lay there stunned, her anger blocking Ranma's calming thoughts out. She couldn't make any sense of human speech and her anger pushed her to the brink until finally her control snapped. Akane, did the only thing that her draconic instinct demanded, she attacked. 

************************************************************

  
When Ranma heard his mother yell at him, he flinched. He was still afraid that she would pull out her katana and use it on him. Something was bothering the pigtailed boy, the floor seemed so far away and he felt strange but he didn't know what it was. As he became away of his surroundings he heard a growling sound coming from his right. Ranma knew that Akane had been standing there just a few moments before, so he was surprised when he looked and found a scarlet dragon standing in her place. _What the_ he thought blinking stupidly for a few moments before he thought to look at himself. 

  
_Aaaaaaa! What the hell happened to me!_ he thought, slightly panicked. When he glanced down at his arm, he had expected to see a human hand at the end. What he saw now was a large scaly golden forearm; it was tipped with huge claws and razor sharp talons. Turning his head, he took stock of the rest of his body and was amazed at the sheer size and power of it. He looked at his back and found that he had a pair of wings that were at the moment held tightly in place. He even noticed that he had a tail tipped with a club-like appendage. _So that's what mom meant when she said we were no longer human! _

  
Akane's ear-splitting roar interrupted Ranma's inspection of his new body. _What the_ Head snapping around, Ranma saw Akane franticly looking for a way out, she, he noticed, was blind with panic. When he touched her mind to talk to her through their mental link all he got from her was complete chaos and the need to run. Deriving her intent when he saw her staring at the small portal, Ranma knew that if he didn't stop her, she'd hurt herself. 

Quickly lunging, he tackled her to the floor while trying to penetrate her panic-fogged mind. __ he called lowering his long neck until it was just above her head. He waited patiently but received no response. 

Suddenly, Akane twisted her long neck around, her razor sharp teeth gleaming in the torchlight as she lunged towards him. Ranma had noticed the tensing of her muscles and his danger senses kicked into overdrive. Not one to take this lightly, he jerked his head back from her and she missed closing her sharp fangs around his throat by inches. _Akane, please calm down and snap out of it you stupid tomboy!_ his thoughts screamed into her mind and seemed to reach some small part of her that had the spark of humanity within. 

  
The scarlet dragon that was Akane, spun lightning quick, roaring in defiance, her tail cracked through the air like a whip inches from his nose before his scream penetrated and took hold. __ the thought came through the link weak and confused.

_Yeah, what the hell were you thinkin?_ he thought back at her as he unconsciously rubbed his chin soothingly on her head. Unnoticed by the two a strange crooning sound began emitting from his throat.

_I don't know. One minute I'm sitting down with you listening to Auntie and the next thing I know is that I'm angry with dad and then Auntie yelled at us. I tried to apologize, but I sounded strange. When I looked at myself I felt scared and then nothingWhat happened?_ Akane thought back, shifting her weight on the hard stone floor. 

_"You panicked. I noticed that you were heading for the door and you woulda hurt yourself if ya tried to go through it,"_ he answered.

_"Oh,"_ the thought whispered quietly through Ranma's mind, laced with a tone of embarrassment. Akane was still uncomfortable being pinned and tried shifting herself to a more comfortable position on the stone floor, but she couldn't move much because Ranma was leaning his full weight on top of her. _Umm, Ranmacould you get off of me please,_ she whispered quietly. 

__ he whispered embarrassed, Ranma felt his face flush and hoped it didn't show. Quickly, he lumbered to his feet, claws scraping the floor; Ranma winced at the sound, it was like someone raking their nails over a blackboard. As Ranma backed away far enough, Akane finally got a good look at his draconic form. Slowly, running her gaze over his muscular chest to the top of his wedge shaped head, then back down to the bottom of his claw tipped feet. Ranma, Akane noted, was golden yellow in color and stood as tall as a three-story building. He had a wingspan that would be over thirty feet when extended, and he measured about a semi truck, in length.

Akane whistled mentally in admiration and thought, _"Oh my, you are handsome looking...for a dragon."_

Ranma lowered his head a bit as he felt more heat flare on his face and said, _"Thanks I think,...um...your not too bad looking yourself and you even match your name, Akane." _

  
*******************************************************

Noduka watched the events unfolding in front of her with trepidation. At first she had been frightened when Akane had reacted like that. It seemed to her that if she guessed right, Akane was scared out of her mind. But this new form, as the book had warned, led to an unstable temperament. Noduka glanced around and noticed, like herself that Genma, Soun and Kasumi were pressing themselves against the far wall, trying to keep as far away from Ranma and Akane as possible so they wouldn't get accidentally trampled. 

Kasumi gasped in wonder while pressing herself tightly to the wall and exclaimed, "Oh my, they make wonderful looking dragons don't they?" Genma and Soun just gulped, nodding their heads and trembling like scared animals trying to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible.

Noduka vaguely noted their reactions while keeping her attention focused on her son and his fiancée. She then noticed that Akane had focused her attention on the small doorway. Noduka was about to call out to her son to do something when he moved, tackling her to the floor. She was relieved that Ranma had been able to prevent Akane from seriously injuring herself. She gasped in surprise when Akane attack him. Then, she sighed in relief, when Akane missed closing her razor sharp teeth on her son's throat. 

Noduka waited with baited breath, watching to see what would happen; all was still for five minuets before she heard an odd crooning sound coming from her son. She couldn't figure out what Ranma was doing but it seemed to be working. Noduka had no way of knowing what was going on between them but never in a million years could she have imagined that a dragon could blush. Noduka smiled, then laughed as she saw Ranma's face get redder than Akane's scales before she cleared her throat, "Ahem!"

The two transformed martial artists turned their attention towards her and cocked their heads in a gesture that was all too familiar and indicated that they were listening. Tilting her head, Noduka stared them directly in the eye before asking them her question, Now, are you ready to hear about the Jiro Jen Kenshumi technique? She grinned when they nodded, then launched directly to her explanation of how the technique was to be performed. Noduka had a feeling that it would take them most of the morning to perfect it. 

  
Genma and Soun saw that their children were duly occupied, so they decided to made a quick and hasty retreat, stopping briefly to ask Kasumi to fix some lunch on their way out. They wanted to get while the going was good before Ranma and Akane decided that they were fair game. They could hear Noduka's voce fade with the amount of distance that they put between them and certain danger.

  
Tendo, my friend, Genma said as he practically ran down the hall.

What is it Saotome? Soun replied.

How about a game of Goto calm our frayed nerves and to give the children enough time to calm down, Genma suggested still shaking from the close call. 

Good idea, Saotomevery good idea, Soun replied, slapping his long time friend on back as they continued down the hallway.

************************************************

As Nabiki approached her room she began to calculate the amounts of gain her stock had produced within the last week and rubbed her hands in anticipation. "If this keeps up like I hope it will...I'll be able to afford that college I want to go to with some yen to spare." 

Opening her door, Nabiki quickly turned the radio on and began writing the results of her gains and losses in her ledger. With in two minutes of turning the radio on, it announced that her stocks in the gambling trade had risen by fifteen hundred yen. While the stock in the produce trade had only climbed by ten percent. Nabiki's grin became wider and wider when each of her investments gained money. "Yes!" she yelled after the last share was reported to have risen. Standing, she began jumping up and down in glee, she had enough now to take a small vacation. Quickly she focused her attention back towards the radio and listened for her stock in the precious metals. She was well rewarded when it came on and the announcer was about to announce whether it had rising or fallen when the stock report it was suddenly interrupted.

_GOOOOOD Morning Tokyo! Today's temperatures will reach the mid 80's to low 90's and should be partly cloudy with a chance of rain over the Nerima district. Now don't ask this announcer why that part of Tokyo always has the freaky weather, cause I have no idea! Any way, it's a good day for the beaches or just the community pools. So, get out there and have fun!...Wait!....We interrupt your regular programming to report that a village was completely decimated early this morning by what reports say to be a dark cloud like mass moving in the direction of Ryogonzawa. The death toll in the village number in the hundreds. I myself have never seen such wanton disrespect for life. We have been following its trail and so far nothing that gets in its way remains in one piece. Authorities suggest staying as far away as possible from this thing. The also said that they are mobilizing the army to take care of this latest threat. This is Kokatu, Hirosu reporting from NCC Japan,_ the voice of the reporter faded out and the stock market reports resumed. 

But, Nabiki was no longer listening, forgetting her usual ice queen demeanor, she had dashed out of the room and was quickly making her way towards the healing chamber while yelling at the top of her lungs, "Auntie Saotome...Dad...Uncle Genma! It's coming! It's coming!" 

**********************************


	15. 15

Chapter 15

As the two fathers made their way towards the great hall they noticed something outside the wall that protected the estate. Walking closer to the window they both peered outside and saw Ukyo, Shan-Pu, Mu-Tsu, Ryoga and Ku-Lon trying to breach the stone wall. But, no matter how hard they tried they couldn't get through the magically enforced barrier. "What do you think they want Saotome?" Soun absently asked while watching Shan-Pu's repeated attempts to smash through the wall while using her bon-bori as a battering ram. 

"They must be after the boy. I don't think that they can do them any harm now since the ceremony was performed. Besides," Genma placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and grinned, "I'm sure that our children will be able to handle themselves."

Soun frowned as he thought about the possible scenarios of what could happen. It wasn't that he was worried that his daughter and son-in-law couldn't take care of themselves. It was something all together different, he decided to mention this to his long time friend, "It's not the children I'm worried about. You are familiar with Akane's temper and her fits or jealousy?"

Genma scratched at his chin in confusion before asking stupidly, "So what does that have to do with letting the rest of the gang in? I think that they would be a great help in defeating this new threat."

The Tendo patriarch sighed, nodding his head before saying, "I do agree with you there...about being a help and all...but I'm more afraid that our children will kill their friends if angered." Sound gave an involuntary shudder while remembering what had just recently happened in the healing chamber when their two loving children had tried to fry them to a crisp. 

Genma winced as the same memory ran through his mind but he was determined not to let it bother him. Turning, Genma started walking towards the gate to let them in while yelling over his shoulder, "I'm sure that if we explain the situation to our visitors they will behave." Soun felt a chill run down his back but he ignored the warning as he followed Genma outside.

When they reached the gate, Genma when to his post while Soun went to the opposite side. Each man placed their hand on the pillar to unlock the gates. Slowly, with a loud creaking sound, the large cumbersome doors opened to reveal the forest beyond. Both martial artists stepped outside, glancing around they tried to find Ranma and Akane's friends. As they walked away from the gate the huge massive portals slammed shut with a loud bang. The two fathers glanced back once and shrugged before continuing on their search. It didn't take them long to find the Nerima gang since they were slowly making their way around towards the portals. 

Ku-Lon spotted the two men first and made her way over, Shan-Pu and the rest of the gang following close behind her. "I would like to know what is going on here! Why did you come to this place and for another thing...what is this place?" the Amazon Elder demanded somewhat civilly. 

Soun glanced at Genma while using their silent form of communication that they had developed over their younger years while training under Happosai. Genma nodded, granting permission to tell them the reason since they might need the extra help when the time came. Seeing this Soun turned and spoke, "We came home elder because our children were chosen and nothing more. This is our ancestral estate and fate has demanded that the Saotome and Tendo clans return to their roots."

Ukyo stared at the men in disbelief, "Oh kami, this is their ancestral estate?"

Ryoga blinked stupidly totally forgetting about finding Ranma and Akane, while he kept switching his gaze from the two fathers towards the estate and back again, "You have to be joking...if this is your home than you must be rich!"

Mu-Tsu silently agreed with Ryoga's assessment and said, "Yes, you must be fortunate indeed." 

Shan-Pu on the other hand didn't care about whether the Saotome and Tendo clans were wealthy, she was focused on finding Ranma, so she demanded in a strong voice, "Where husband?"

"I'm afraid that Ranma and Akane are still in training. They won't be coming out of the...training room for quite some time. Why don't you come with us and we will explain the rest to you over tea?" Genma suggested only pausing over the name for the healing chamber since he didn't want them to know the true meaning of the room, after all, it was their families secret.

As the Nerima gang followed Ku-Lon pondered what the two fathers had said, she had noticed Genma's slight pause while he was talking and it made her doubly curious as to why son-in-law and the Tendo girl were here..."And why did they call them the chosen?" 

*******************************************************

Once in the great hall, the two fathers waited for everyone to be seated before Soun raised his voice so that it carried into the kitchen, "Kasumi, we have some guests could you please bring us some tea?" Then he and Genma sat down sitting stiffly in place, neither moving a muscle, waiting for Kasumi to enter the room with the refreshments.

"Yes, Father!" came the faint reply of Soun's eldest daughter echoing through the great hall.

Ku-Lon noticed the stiff way that the fathers are seated and sighed mentally, "So, they are going to be formal...ah well, I was hoping that it wouldn't be this way." The Amazon sat up straighter in her seat while giving a figurative glance at the youngsters, she absently noted that they had unconsciously mirrored the adults and remained silent except for her great-granddaughter. Shan-Pu, she saw was squirming in her seat, she was in the process of taking a breath to demand where son-in law was when Ku-Lon swiftly poked her from under the table with the tip of her staff. Shan-Pu winced and growled in annoyance. Glancing at her great-grandmother she noticed the evil glare and managed to get the message to be silent. 

"Although Xian-Pu needs a little more training in patients..." Ku-Lon briefly thought before she noticed the elder Tendo daughter entering the room bearing an enormous tray heavily laden with food and tea. Ku-Lon blinked in surprise, she had never thought that any of the Tendo daughters were that strong and would be a danger to the tribe. But, seeing Kasumi carrying a trey that must have weighed about a hundred pounds, into the room with little or no effort at all, made the matriarch rethink her assessments. 

"Hello everyone, it's so very nice of you to come and visit us," Kasumi said while smiling in her cheerful way as she placed the trey on the table with a loud, *Whomp!* The table shuddered, groaning from the load and the stress of holding up so much weight. Kasumi smiled as she poured the tea into the cups, handing them out before she grabbed a few plates of food and placed them on the table. Then she picked up the trey and started carrying it out of the room.

Taking a sip of tea Ku-Lon asked, "If you don't mind my asking this...but where is she going with all that food?"

"I imagine that Ranma and Akane are hungry now," Soun replied while glancing at the clock that sat in the corner. Nodding his head in confirmation to his answer as he absently noted the time. Then, Soun glanced back towards his guests and noted that the younger ones were trying to edge their way after his eldest daughter. "You will stay until the tea is finished and besides," he said while glancing out the door, "you will not be able to find Kasumi now...she is gone."

"Why so much food?" Ryoga asked curiously before continuing in a joking manner, "did they suddenly grow to be as large as the animals in the forest?" The lost boy was surprised when the two fathers suddenly looked at each other then burst out laughing.

When they managed to calm themselves down enough to answer the lost boy Soun replied, "Something like that. You see, since Ranma and Akane were chosen, their appetites have quadrupled in size.." 

Genma suddenly elbowed his friend in the side as he gasped out, "Size....hahahaha....get it my friend...size, whooohooohahahahahah!" The fat bald martial artist was ready to fall out of his seat since he was cracking up. He was thinking about how large their children were due to their present...condition. Their guests looked at him like he had just lost his marbles but they managed not to say anything.

"Saotome, would you please get ahold of yourself so we may tell our guests what happened," Soun demanded while trying not to laugh at his friends jibes. He knew what Genma was referring to and wasn't entirely successful because his lips kept twitching, he desperately tried to keep the laughter in but let out a loud *SNORT*.

Ukyo glared at the two men as she finally had enough of their innuendo and demanded, "What the hell are you two laughing about!"

Mu-Tsu scratched his nose while he tried to figure out the meaning of the two men's reactions. He knew that something was happening and that it was going to be something big. "Every weird thing is always happening around Ranma...this is all Saotome's fault!" he thought furiously before asking, "Hey! Could you please explain what's going on?"

  
Ryoga blanched suddenly as the meaning of the two men's words finally registered. He didn't want to believe it but the way the two men were laughing about it made the lost boy believed that Ranma and Akane had actually turned into giants. "But that's impossible! There is no way that the water of life can do that!" he muttered loud enough for the chef to hear him. Ukyo glanced towards him and yelled, "What the hell are you mumbling about you jackass!" 

Shan-Pu was confused and getting angry at the chaos that was going on around her and decided to put in her two cents worth, "Where Shan-Pu's husband!"

Ku-Lon was getting angry at the children and suddenly snapped, "Quiet!" Everyone shut up so fast that you heard their teeth clicking together. The Amazon Elder glared at them one final time before signaling for the two fathers to continue.  
  
"Thank you," the two men said before continuing with their explanation. "Now, this is what has happened so far....."

***********************************************************

Ranma lay on the floor panting for breath, he had managed to learn the techniques but it had taken longer than he would have liked. Akane, he noted, was no better off, she was in the same condition that he was at the moment and to top it off, he felt a gnawing hunger in the pit of his stomach. _"Hey, Akane?"_ he called through their link. 

Akane lifted her wedge shaped head and glanced wearily at her companion before lowering it to the floor and answered, _"Yeah, what is it Ranma?"_

Ranma yawned tiredly while answering, _"I'm hungry....what about you?"_

_"Now that you mention it...I am kind of hungry too, but..."_ Akane started to answer but she stopped suddenly when she noticed her sister entering the room with their lunch. They were too tired to move right now, but neither Noduka nor Kasumi weren't bringing the food over to them even with the pleading looks they were currently giving them. 

Noduka had noticed that her son and Akane were tired. They had been working on perfecting the techniques mentioned in the scrolls for over six hours non stop. She ignored the pleading looks from them and continued setting places for their human forms. She knew that they would have to change back soon, so she decided to give the two an incentive, "If you two change back...you can eat. I don't want you choking on a bone accidentally if you stay in your draconic forms." 

_"I'm too tired to move and my wing muscles are sore,"_ Akane groaned as she slowly tried to call up enough energy to twitch a single muscle. 

_"Well, think of it this way, Akane. If we change back...we can eat...like mom said. I'm tired too, but if we continue to lye here without stretching and cooling down, our bodies will stiffen up and we'll regret it."_ he suggested.

_"Ranma, I just realized, we don't know how to change back,"_ Akane said as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. 

  
_"Shit! I have no idea, either. But, I think it has something to do with our ki,"_ Ranma replied as he stretched and lumbered to his feet. Glancing down at Akane he tried to encourage her to stand up, _"Come on, Akane...you can muster enough energy to stand up. If you can't then...you're weaker than Kuno."_

Akane blinked for a second as what he had said registered in her mind, then she got angry, _"Grrrrr...Ranma!"_

  
Suddenly, she was standing, nose to nose with the golden dragon that was her fiancé. She couldn't believe that he would go so far as to call her weaker than that jerk Kuno...._"And after what we shared last night, no less!"_ Just as she was about to give him the beating of his life, by using her tail since her mallet wouldn't fit in her hands right now, Ranma interrupted her before her temper got out of hand.

_"That's it! I knew you could do it, Akane,"_ he grinned showing rows of sharp teeth. It looked strange to Akane in a funny sort of way. It was almost like when a dog pants to keep cool, except without the tongue handing out. Akane giggled slightly at the display, but Ranma ignored it as he continued talking. _"Now since I think it has something to do with controlling our ki and our tempers...I think we should concentrate on staying calm while calling our ki and picturing ourselves as human,"_ Ranma suggested in a thoughtful tone while cocking his head at a slight angle.   
  
_"Sounds like a good idea to me. The faster we change, the faster we can get to that food that Kasumi brought,_" Akane nodded her head in agreement as her stomach gave a particularly loud rumble. 

Akane didn't notice that her sister and Noduka were watching them. The two older women were trying to figure out what was going on with the two changed martial artists and how it was that they were carrying on a conversation while not being able to actually talk. "I think that they are able to speak to each other by using their minds," Kasumi suggested.

Noduka nodded her head and replied, "Yes, I think you just might be right about that." The two women waited patiently for Ranma and Akane to change back while watching as Ranma sat up on his haunches, gesturing with his arms. 

Ranma and Akane closed their eyes and concentrated hard on changing back into their human selves. First, they summoned up their ki and then tried infusing themselves with it while picturing their bodies changing shape. _"Nothing is happening,"_ Akane complained impatiently. Ranma answered, _"Wait for a few more moments and concentrate harder, Akane!"_ Suddenly, the room was lit with a bright flash of light. 

When it cleared Noduka and Kasumi saw Ranma and Akane lying on the floor without a stitch of clothing on. "Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed blushing, she was surprised at seeing the male Ranma without any clothing. Quickly, they each grabbed a set of clothing and rushed over to help Ranma and Akane to their feet. When Ranma and Akane finished dressing they thanked them and quickly staggered over towards the food. "Mmmmm, lunch!" they both said reverently," their eyes never wavering from the mounds of food placed before them. Each picked up their chopsticks and began selecting the morsels that they favored the most. Faster than and of their previous eating bouts, the two shoveled the food into their waiting mouths, making it disappear in less than five minutes. 

The feeling of weakness gone, Ranma and Akane stood, stretching their tired muscles before they spoke simultaneously, "Thank you that was good. We're going to go to the courtyard garden and talk about a few things. Is that alright with you?" 

Noduka replied, "Yes, go ahead while Kasumi and I cleaned up here. You two deserve a rest after what you have learned without a break."

"Oh my...yes," Kasumi joined in as she began cleaning up the empty plates. "I think that you worked very hard at learning those techniques, so you should have some quite time for yourselves," she smiled vacantly while secretly thinking, _"Maybe this telepathy will let you two learn about each other and bring you much closer._ _Oh, I hope there will be a wedding soon. I don't know how much longer I can keep up the charade with Ono, and I can't marry my Tofu if you..little sister, don't marry Ranma...stupid inheritance laws!" _

Kasumi and Noduka watched as the two young teens smiled, waved, and walked out of the room for some well deserved rest and recuperation or at least until The Dark God finally shows up. Noduka waited until the two had disappeared out the door before she spoke, "Oh kami, I wish it wasn't my son or Akane, that had to be chosen. They may not survive this fight. I...I have read further into the book and found out that our ancestors didn't make it through the battle. They defeated The Dark God and warded its prison but...they were seriously wounded then." Noduka paused, took a deep breath, then lifted a hand while indicating the surrounding walls and continued, "At that time this chamber didn't exist. Our families were lucky that the previous chosen had several brothers and sisters to carry on the clans." The Saotome matriarch turned, her eyes tearing up and whispered brokenly, "Oh Kasumi, I don't know what I will do if I loose them."

******************************************************************

Ranma and Akane made their way into the courtyard in comfortable silence, each thought about what they had gone through and what would be expected of them in the near future. Akane was the first to have doubts about whether or not they'd be able to pull this off. But, she felt confident that as long as she had Ranma by her side, she would be able to accomplish a great deal. Glancing towards her silent companion, she ran her gaze over his muscular chest and strong arms. Oh my, she thought as she took in every detail of his muscular frame, grudgingly she admitted that he wasn't half bad looking even in his draconic from. Akane blushed as memories of what he had done to her early this morning surfaced. She flushed as her desires ignited once more. Taking a small step closer towards the pigtailed boy, Akane ran her hand down his arm in a gentle caress. 

Ranma was startled from his thoughts, as pictures from their bout of love making flooded his mind. Arousal flooding his system caused his breathing to accelerate while his heartbeat frantically in his chest. Nostrils flaring, the pigtailed boy detected the faintest scent of arousal coming from his fiancée, turning towards her, he reached out his arms and brought her closer into his embrace. 

He lightly brushed her mind with his and picked up the faintest trails of insecurity and fear coming from her, along with a brief thought of the up coming battle with the dark god. Trying to reassure her, Ranma lightly brushed her bangs from her eyes and said, "Don't worry Akane, we can do this. I will be by your side the whole time. As long as you are confident in your abilities and in yourself, you won't fail.

Akane smiled softly; You really mean that?

Nodding, Ranma released Akane from their hug and tugged her hand to get her to follow him. He led her over towards a bench that sat under a Japanese maple, the trees shade provided a welcome relief from the heat of the day and the dappled light played tricks to the eye, revealing secrets one moment, then hiding it the next. As the light gently kissed Akane's face it made her eyes sparkle with a nameless emotion that made Ranma feel strange, he pushed it aside to think about later. Akane, you have learned the techniques faster than I woulda thought you could. You soaked up everything mom said on how to do them and you even managed to point out that I was doing something wrong. He squeezed her shoulder while giving her a lopsided smile. 

But, I'm not as good as you with martial arts and my cooking makes everyone sick to their stomachs. How can you say stuff like that? Akane asked him, lowering her eyes to stare at the ground.

Because I believe in you. I trust you more than I do the other girls, he replied quietly as he gently lifted her chin and stared her directly in the eye.

You do? she said, blinking in surprise. 

  
Yes. You never tried to poison me intentionally like Kodatchi. Shan-Pu keeps trying to drug me to be her husband. I don't want to live in her village since I'd probably be looked at as less then nothing. And Ukyowell, Ukyo is my best friend and I could never look at her as wife material, Ranma explained seriously.

  
what about me? Do you see me aswife material? Akane asked shyly.

Uh, um.well I Ranma nervously stammered, trying to answer Akane's question.

Akane waited for him to answer but after a few minutes of senseless muttering and stammering she turned away in disappointment, I see. Suddenly, Akane was angry, she faced him once more and glared at him while growling, You don't think that I'm good enough to marrybut I'm good enough to sleep around with! Akane stood quickly and had taken a step when she was stopped.

Ranma blinked as her words hit him like a slap in the face. Blinking, the pigtailed boy grabbed her shoulder while yelling, Akane no! That's not how it is!

Than, what is it, huhbecause I'd really like to know! she replied brokenly while trying to contain her tears.

you're different from the other girls, Ranma replied while gesturing wildly. Lowering his head he continued in a softer and more thoughtful tone, You have a generous heart and loads of compassion. He glanced directly into her eyes and said in a stronger tone, you also have a great fighting spirit that makes you unique. I know it's not in you to ever give up. That is one of the reasons why...Ilove you."

Oh, Ranma, Akane whispered with a watery smile, her heart softened with the emotions that flooded her system. I love you too, she replied, moving closer into his embrace as Ranma leaned forward to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch they heard a scream that was all too familiar.

********************************************************

  
Ryoga, Mu-Tsu, Ukyo & Shan-Pu finally managed to escape the great hall, and were currently wandering the corridors and hallways in search of Ranma and Akane. Ryoga had decided to let the others lead for a change. When they came to another intersection of hallways he decided to ask, Hey! Do you even know where you're going?

Shan-Pu turned towards the lost boy and growled, Pig boy shut upShan-Pu not know this placeso it take longer to find Airen!

I still say we've been walking in circles, Ukyo pointed out for the fifth time while trying to remember if they had been in this part of the estate just twenty minutes ago.

Mu-Tsu grinned as he tried to contain his amusement and said, Hey! At least we're not letting Ryoga leador we'll really get lost!

Ryoga glared at the near blind martial artist and growled, Shut up! At least I don't talk to light pole and call them Shan-Pu!

Mu-Tsu scowled at the slight to his eyesight before he silently promised to get Ryoga back for that, Just you wait you walking pork chop.you'll get yours after we finish getting even with Ranma! Then, he growled and said loud enough for the others to hear, At least I'm not somebody's pet! How would you like it if I told Akane what you've been doing for the past year?

Ryoga blanched, then growling he yelled, NO! I 

They were interrupted when a pair of Chinese battle maces slammed into their faces, effectively silencing them. the two managed to say while franticly trying to push the weapons off but they seemed to be stuck. 

Shan-Pu tugged on one but it wouldn't come off so she lifted her leg and braced it against Mu-Tsu's chest and pushed while gripping the mace with both hands and pulling. It came free with an audible popping sound. 

Ukyo took one look at the blind martial artist and almost laughed herself silly because Mu-Tsu's nose had seemingly grown a few more inches in length. She figured it might be from the force of the suction holding the mace when Shan-Pu had pulled it off. She didn't do so well when she noticed Shan-Pu's expression when the Amazon saw his face. Shan-Pu's mouth was opening and closing like a landed fish while her eyes were wide as platters and her face was turning an odd purple shade. 

Ukyo sniggered before she burst out laughing. Hahahahahahahaha! Yyou sshould see your f she managed to say while pointing at the amazon boy. Her laughter was suddenly interrupted by a high pitched squealing snort that disintegrated into a booming belly laugh. It sounded to the chef, like a donkey braying. Ukyo looked over to where the sound was coming from and gaped. The strange laughter was coming from one purple hared Amazon girl who, was currently rolling on the floor clutching her stomach with one hand while pointing at Mu-Tsu with the other. 

The near blind martial artist just stood in the center of the hallway grinning like a fool while whispering, Oh Shan-Pu, I haven't hear you laugh like that in a long time. I'm glad that I was able to hear your true laugh once more.

Say what? the okonomiyaki chef asked while blinking. That's her real laugh?

Mu-Tsu nodded as he gazed at his love, his smile became near blinding with adoration. Yes. The walking mummy had done something to her to make her stop laughing like that. Now, she has finally broken it! he replied. Ukyo was about to ask him another question when she felt something tap her on the shoulder. Turning, Ukyo spotted the lost boy as he blindly groped at the bon bori that was still lodged on his face. The chef rolled her eyes while grabbing the weapon and pulled. Needless to say, Ryoga's face now matched Mu-Tsu's. Ukyo joined Shan-Pu on the floor, laughing hysterically. It was a while before they managed to calm themselves down enough to choose a new direction to take.

**************************************************

  
Nabiki ran through the halls searching for her sister and Auntie Noduka. She needed to tell them what she had heard on the radio not more than twenty minutes ago. The middle Tendo had already searched the healing chamber and found it empty, so now she was searching all of the available routes that lead to the great hall. Spotting a turn up ahead, Nabiki reached out her hand to help steady herself and grabbed the corner as she swung around the bend. Once she completed the turn she spotted the two figures of her older sister and Aunt Noduka all the way at the end of the hall. The were about to leave this corridor completely when Nabiki took a deep gasping breath and screamed, Matte! Wait! Please wait!

  
Kasumi and Noduka paused as they hear the distant shout echo down the hall. Turning, they saw Nabiki staggering down the hall, exhaustion clearly showing with each step. What is it Nabiki? Noduka asked curiously.

Nabiki closed the last few meters before she slumped, placing her hands on her thighs and gasping for breath. Auntie. * gasp * Itit's coming.The Dark God is

What do you mean it's coming, Nabiki Kasumi asked with a touch of worry lacing her words. The eldest Tendo shifted slightly, putting herself closer to her middle sister and placed her hand on the girls' shoulder.

Nabiki stood up straight, looked both her sister and Noduka in the eyes, fear written clearly on her face and answered, I was in my room, listening to the stock market on the radio I brought with me. Nabiki gestured with her hands as she stared her older sister in the eyes, You know I always do that when we're away from home. Focusing her attention towards both of them, she continued with her explanation, When all of a sudden it was interrupted by an emergency report. The news said that a village had been destroyed by what looked to be a dark cloud moving steadily towards Ryogonzawa. Everything in its path.and I mean everything alive was...was torn apart! Nabiki grabbed their hands while trying to control her rising fear, What are we going to do?

  
Noduka and Kasumi paled as white as a sheet when they heard Nabiki finish her explanation. Oh my! Those poor people! Kasumi whispered covering her mouth as tears ran down her face in silent grief.  
  
Oh dear. This is badthis is really, really bad. Ranma and Akane haven't had enough training, Noduka muttered, worrying her lower lip, she unconsciously fiddled with the katana strapped to her back. There are still many more things that they should know before going against The Dark God. Suddenly, she glanced up from her musings and shouted, Quickly, we must get my husband and Soun, then we have to find your sister and my son!

  
The two younger girls nodded in agreement and gaped in shock as the scion of manners dashed down the hall. They remembered all of the rules that Noduka had taught them about what isn't ladylike or proper. Glancing toward each other, they both shrugged while Nabiki piped up and said, I guess this is one of those times that you sayTo hell with being proper!

Kasumi grinned in agreement with her younger sister before they both started running after Noduka. They were amazed that she was able to run so fast and figured that it must be from chasing uncle Saotome around the yard with that katana of hers. The two Tendo girls barely managed to keep up as they followed the Saotome matriarch around the corner and into the main hall. Spotting the great hall doors, they put on an extra burst of speed, making it just in time as Noduka burst through the doors yelling at the top of her lungs, Husband! It's coming! We must find the children!

**************************************************

Soun and Genma were in the great hall explaining to Ku-Lon, what had occurred within the past few days, So we found our ancestral book up in the attic of my home. We decided to wait till Genma's wife arrived, to read it. The thing is.just before we started reading it, Ranma and Akane had been doing some strange things. It all started a few days before that. We noticed that they had a slight increase in appetite. But, we ignored it. When they turned seventeen though, it became a totally different matter. Their appetite had exploded and when compared to Ranma's and Genma's normal appetites.well lest just say that it had tripled in size. 

Genma nodded his head and interjected, Tendo is right. On their seventeenth birthday they literally vacuumed up the food faster than Ranma's chestnut fist attack. You should have seen it! They put it away so fast that there was nothing left for meand I didn't even get to eat that much. We had to plaster ourselves against the walls in order to keep our dinners.

The elder Amazon blinked a few times and began to imagine the scene, then she began laughing so hard that she had to clutch the edge of the table to prevent herself from falling out of her seat, 

The two men waited patiently for her to calm down enough so that they could finish their explanations. When the elder's laughter had slowed down till she had managed to control herself they continued, "So we made our way here. To make a long story short, it would be a very bad idea to get the children angry right now. Their ki is effecting their emotions and they are prone to viloent outbursts. So it would be a good idea to tell the others to leave off anoying Ranma and Akane.

"I understand what you are telling me but yet I am very puzzled as to why. What is going on here..." Kulon started to ask when the great hall door burst open, slamming against the wall with a loud booming sound. In the doorway stood a slightly dishevieled woman carrying a katana strapped to her back. Before any of them could ask Noduka what was wrong, she yelled,"Husband! It's coming! We must find the children! Then she turned and dashed down the hallway in search of Ranma and Akane. 

Soun and Genma turned white faced before they both jumped to their feet and sent the bench crashing to the floor. They didn't bother to explain to the Amazon what was going on and Ku-Lon had seen their expressions of fear before they had raced after Noduka. Sighning, the elderly Amazon pursed her lips in thought, "I better follow them to find out what is really going on." Quickly, before got to far ahead of her, Ku-Lon raced after them through the hallways. 

As they passed an open door that led to the courtyard, the amazon could hear faint sounds of a fight. "Over here!" she yelled to get their attention. 

Soun, Genma, Nabiki, Kasumi and Noduka all managed to slow their forward momentum enough to turn around and head out into a scene of total chaos. Only one thought crossed the Saotome and Tendo families minds, and their thoughts echoed each others as one, "Oh shit!"

  
*************************************

As the gang entered the garden in the courtyard they could vaguely make out two figures hidden by the boughs of a Japanese maple tree. The two figures seemed to be talking quietly until one of them said something to make the other angry. The other figure, obviously male, quickly grabbed his companion's shoulder, which was obviously a girl, and said something that seemed to startle her. The Nerima gang saw the two figures leaning closer towards each other. They were going to kiss each other It was then that their faces were revealed when a sudden gust of wind bent the branches. wait a minute! I know them! the thought came simultaneously. 

  
the Nerimians screamed at the top of their lungs startling the pair and causing them to turn towards the oncoming threat. The two seemed to be acting a bit differently but their friends couldn't seem to figure out what it was, exactly. It might have been the scowl covering Akane's face or Ranma's bared teeth and the low growling noise coming from the pigtailed boy. What ever it was, the Nerimian Martial artists stupidly ignored the warning signals coming from the Anything Goes heirs, and attacked.

Shan-Pu kill Kitchen destroyer! the Chinese Amazon screamed in fury.

Die Ranma! the bandana wearing martial artist screamed as he launched himself into the air, leg extended in a classic aerial jump kick.

You Enemy of women, I will defeat you and Shan-Pu will become mine! the blind robe-wearing amazon yelled as he pulled out two scimitars and charged off in the wrong direction to start hacking away at a tree.

You BITCH! Get away from my Ran-chan! Ukyo screamed, drawing her battle spatula and throwing a few mini spatula shirkin directly at Akane's face.

*******************************************************

  
The family entered the courtyard garden and into a scene of total chaos and destruction. All around them a battle waged between the two heirs of the Saotome and Tendo School of Martial Arts against the Nerima gang. They blinked while absently noting that Ranma and Akane were trying not to attack their friends. Akane it seemed was quickly loosing it her hard-earned control of her temper. Deciding that it would be a wise idea to stay out of the way, they quickly stepped back into the shelter of the house when the fight began to escalate. 

What did you call me! Akane growled angrily at Ukyo as she dodged a wild swing from the girl. Shan-Pu cam up behind her and tried to connect with one of her bon bori, but with a quickness new to the Tendo girls current state, Akane was able to dodge out of the way. Akane shook with suppressed rage at the chef's comment about Ranma belonging to her. Akane knew for a fact that Ranma was hers! Growling, she dodged their another attack from Shan-Pu, she could feel her control slipping, clenching her fists, the youngest Tendo girl yelled, Cut it out or you'll be sorry! Her cheek muscles twitched with the amount of effort it took to suppress the draconic rage that was bubbling to the surface. The need to kill was strong and slowly it blocked out all reason until Ranma interfered.

Ranma felt Akane's control slip but he couldn't do anything since he was currently occupied in avoiding Ryoga's jump kick. As he blocked the kick, he accidentally used too much of his new strength and sent the lost boy sailing through the air to slam into the outer wall. "Oops," Ranma muttered when he realized what he had just done. Seeing Mu-Tsu still occupied with attacking the tree, Ranma checked to see how Akane was faring. He noticed that so far she had managed to avoid most of the girl's attacks but was loosing control of her volcanic temper. He decided to try to calm her down, "Akane get ahold of yourself." Seeing that his fist attempt wasn't working he took a step closer as he tried to reason with her but inadvertently stuck his food in his mouth when he said, "You can't loose it here in front of them or you might kill them, ya stupid tomboy!"

  
Noduka blanched as she recognized the usual signs of a fight that was about to become dangerous to their guests. Elder hurry! Everyone...come inside and get away from them now! Noduka yelled at the group of Nerimians who had decided to join them. Now that they had come, the younger ones were causing trouble for Ranma and Akane. With the completion of the ceremony Akane and Ranma's tempers had climbed to the point of being welldracaonic in size. Their rages, when they were set off, tended to be extremely dangerous.

Hey! What's going on? I thought that they had turned into giants...but I see that they're normal. Ryoga yelled as he ran after the Amazons. 

Nabiki stepped forward and growled at them, You just had to set them off! Everything was fine until you guys started with the fighting over Ranma and Akane. Nabiki took a deep breath and pointed towards the courtyard and screamed, Now look at what you've done! Everyone turned to watch the fight between the two martial artists left standing in the courtyard.

Aieya! Something very wrong with pervert girl and Airen! Shan-Pu exclaimed as she watched.

Ku-Lon balanced on her staff and remained silent throughout the exchange, briefly glancing back and forth between Ranma and Akane, her senses told her something big was about to happen. Yes, their fighting is more than what it would usually be back in Nerima, the Amazon Elder murmured before turning her attention back towards the Saotome matriarch. Why are they like this? I sense something out of balance between them. Does it have to do with the music and light show we saw last night?

Noduka sighed before turning her attention towards the Amazon elder and replied, Yes, last night the ceremony was performed. We had no idea what it would do. But, in our families there is a prophecy of the chosen. The chosen were to be born with a mark appearing on their seventeenth birthday. They are here to do one thing, and that is to defeat a great and powerful evil that would destroy our world. Noduka gave the elder a wan smile before once more, turning her attention to the escalating argument. 

Ya heard me, Ranma growled back at her while taking an aggressive stance closer. Something in the air had them extremely agitated and since they had nothing to focus on, they started fighting more aggressively with each other. 

Violent girl not very smartshe stupid like brick! Shan-Pu yelled towards the pair in the courtyard. She didn't realize that what she had said was the final straw on Akane's slipping control.

You shouldn't have done that, Shan-Pu, Kasumi whispered, her face as white as a sheet, the eldest Tendo backed away from the Amazon while frequently checking her sisters position.

Nabiki growled, You are going to so wish that you hadn't have said thatshe's going to kill you now. I hope you've made peace with your ancestors. Ku-Lon was about to ask the Tendo sisters what they meant when both of them lifted their arms and pointed towards the courtyard.

When Akane heard Shan-Pu's yell the growl deepened. You Bitch! Akane roared as her aurora started pulsing violently. Then in a bright flash of light, Akane had transformed herself into her draconian form. She wasted no time in lunging for the Amazon girl with her jaws wide open. Her rage had taken control, fueling her instincts to attack the thing that was making her angry.

Ranma saw her heading towards the Amazon and tried to intercept her, No! Akane Stop! he yelled, but Akane slashed at him angrily with her claws. Ranma's control on his temper snapped. The anger he felt overruled his human thoughts for a brief moment, _"How dare she try and attack me!"_ Jumping out of the way, Ranma transformed in mid air. He barely heard the startled gasps of his friends as he hovered, stuck between air and land. _"AKANE!"_ he roared, landing on top of her and pinning her to the ground. Instintivly he knew that a dragon's rage became uncontrollable when past a certain point. It was up to him to get Akane to see reason once more. 

"Roooarrrr!"Akane screamed, completely enraged, she struggled to free herself. Huge claws scrabbled on the stone courtyard, tearing gouges out of it and flinging those chunks into the air. She tried to gain enough leverage to throw him off but she wasn't having much luck. Snaking her long neck around, she chuffed a few times, bringing precious air into her secondary lungs and then breathed fire towards him. Ranma's eyes widened in surprise but he ducked just in time as the flames passed harmlessly over his head. 

Then, Akane lunged her neck forward and she tried to bite him. But, she only managed to snap at the air as he jerked his head back. Her jaws snapped closed inches from his face. Before Akane could do any serious damage, Ranma placed his huge forearms on the ground in front of her, grasping the stone, and pulled. Forcing her to the ground, he began to growl, oblivious to his surroundings he brushed his huge head along Akane's neck crooning while trying to break through her clouded mind. 

After a time her struggles ceased and her breathing evened out as she was slowly calming down. Ranma didn't let up though; he knew that if he stopped she would probably go berserk again and attack Shan-Pu and Ukyo. What the girls had done to make Akane this angry was unforgivable, they had tricked him into saying those things, it was like waving a red flag in front of an enraged bull. Only this time it was very dangerous. Now, they knew what they were up against and hopefully they wouldn't get Akane angry again. Akane was his and he belonged to her and they would stay together for the rest of their lives if they lived through the upcoming battle with The Dark God.

_Akane, pleaseya gotta calm down or ya could kill them!_ Ranma pleaded while slowly lifting himself off of her. _I'm sorry I said what I didI wasn't thinkin and it came out by accident,_ he said, poised and ready to pin her down to the ground once more if she decided to try to attack their friends again.

Akane panted for breath, her control now firmly in place she nodded her head, _I'm o-ok, Ranma._ She felt his massive weight lift from her back. Standing up, Akane stretched her wings to work out the kinks before settling back into a comfortable position, she glared at the Amazon girl, giving a brief hiss of warning before turning back towards Ranma and stroking her neck along his in an unconscious caress.

Ku Lon noticed the by-play between the two transformed martial artists and remembered an ancient law, she sighed in resignation. The Amazon Elder was disappointed that Ranma wouldn't be her great-granddaughter's husband, but there were other ways of bringing them into the tribe. "Shan-Pu you should have never angered them. You are lucky to still be alive, thanks to Ranma, Ku-Lon said wearily, glaring at the young Amazon girl. You know the laws of our tribe. I invoke law number two hundred and fifty nine! It is a law that hasn't been used in over one thousand of our years, The old woman thumped her staff on the flagstones once, signaling that the discussion was over before she glared at her great-granddaughter and growled, Ranma is no longer your husband!"

No! Ranma still Shan-Pu's Arien! the busty Amazon shouted in denial, she refused to give up so easily but Ku-Lon silenced any further protest by a violent movement of one hand, paralyzing Shan-Pu on the spot. Then, she started to explain a few important facts. "My great-granddaughter, there are a few things that you must know about dragons. One is that they are very territorial. Two. They will kill anything that gets them angry. And three...they mate for life."

************************************************************************


	16. 16

Chapter 16

After the old Amazon's statement, the courtyard erupted with a lot of noise. Soun and Genma were cheering as they danced and waved fans in the air while Ryoga, Ukyo and the sight challenged Mu-Tsu screamed, 

  
It is as I saiddragons mate for life. None of you would be suitors are going to get what you want. Ranma and Akane have already chosen, Ku-Lon replied as she pointed her staff in the direction where the two dragons stood, lost in their own world. Now, enough of this foolishness! Ranma's mother has something important to say and you better listen!

  
Ranma and Akane were chosen to perform a special task. This has been foretold since the beginning of our family's friendship. In an age where dragons roamed freely, our ancestors came upon an injured dragon and nursed it back to health. The dragon told them of how it came to be injured by the Dark God, Noduka paused while gathering her thoughts. Then she glanced around, noting everyone's attention had become fixed on her tale before taking a deep breath and continued, To make a long story shortthe dragon granted our families a special gift.

You mean that? Ukyo yelled questioningly as she pointed towards the two changed martial artist dragons.

Yeah, what's the deal with them becoming dragons? Ryoga asked curiously while glancing warily towards his rival, Ranma.

I too am curious as to why this has happened, Mu-Tsu chimed in as he adjusted his glasses on his nose to peer curiously at Ranma and Akane.

  
Soun frowned at the brief interruption but decided to explain, In order to defeat the Dark God, our families were given the gift of strong ki. The amount of ki that was givenenabled our ancestors to change their bodies. He pointed towards his youngest daughter, As you see with Ranma and Akane, but this was only accomplished through a special ceremony.  


Noduka waited for Soun to finish her explination before she said, Thank you, Soun. Turning back towards the group she continued, Our ancestors joined the dragon in the battle to defeat the Dark God. In that battle, many were injured and countless thousands were killed. Noduka stopped the tale briefly as she let her words sink in. She noticed that her son and Akane were now listening as well. They had somehow managed to make their way over towards the edge of the courtyard to listen. How they had managed to be so silent when they were so large, she would never know. Smiling inwardly, she nodded her head and started once more. They were able to weaken it and then lock it away in the deepest and strongest tomb that was known to our ancestors.

If I may interrupt for a minutehow was it kept there? As you said, it is a god so it must have special powers, Mu-Tsu said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Even though it was imprisoned, they were unable to kill it. They were able to heavily ward the prison so that it wouldn't escape. It still lives butsomehow it has escaped,Noduka replied.

Nabiki cleared her throat while taking a step forward and said, I heard that it decimated a village not to far from here and is heading towards Ryogonzawa.

Yes. Now, it is coming here to kill our families to make sure its opposition is eliminated before it can do what it had first tried to do. That is one of the reasons why we had to come here. Noduka finished her explanation she glanced around, noticing the slight confusion on their visitor's faces. She knew that the questions would be coming fast and furious, so she waited. She didn't have long to wait since Ku-Lon spoke.

Ku-Lon balanced on her staff deep in thought as she tried to remember where she had heard the tale from before. I seem to remember an old tale I read about when I was in our library back home. The scroll was so old that most of the story was lost. But, I do remember that it vaguely told of this Dark God. Lifting her head, the elder briefly glanced towards Ranma and Akane absently noticing that Akane had unconsciously pressed herself closer to Ranma's side before she continued, I was in the great hall with Soun and Genma when they, she pointed towards Kasumi, Noduka and Nabiki. Burst in yelling that it's coming. I'm assuming that they meant the Dark God?

Noduka whispered extreme worry now visible on her face.

Then we must prepare! Ku-Lon stated her face a mask of granite, showing everyone how grave the situation was.

How are we going to be able to help them? Ukyo asked as she glanced towards her friends.

We will Ku-Lon started to say when suddenly a large shadow blocked the sunlight followed by a loud roar that shook the forest. 

Oh, No! It's here! Nabiki yelled, glancing towards the darkness and saw two bright red eyes glaring back.

************************************************

The dark cloud hovered at the gates to the estate and as it tried to breach the magical barrier but it received a nasty surprise. When the cloud touched the barrier, a magical surge of energy repelled the shadow, painfully. The Dark God roared loudly as it vented its rage. Now the element of surprise was gone, it tripled its efforts on breaking through the weakening shield. 

As it finally breached the barrier, two blurs of red and gold flew past, attacking with ten-foot wide streams of flame, striking the Dark God dead center. The cloud whirrled, launching itself at its attackers with claws extened, heading straight towards its prey, _"It's them! The ones that imprisioned me! I will kill them!"_

**************************************************

  
Ranma and Akane stiffened as the first roar of the Dark God shook the forest. Their heads snapped around so fast that everyone in the courtyard heard the crack of displaced air. Their wings flared outwards in agitation as both hissed loudly in anger. Noduka felt an overwhelming fear flood her system as she beheld the frightening sight of the red eyes. Suddenly, realizing the danger, she yelled, Quickly, everyoneget to cover!

Ku-Lon blanched as she experienced the sensation of her heart stopping before it resumed its proper beat. The elder knew on some deep inner lever that this thing was something to be feared. Heedless of her great-granddaughter's plight, she wasted no time in trying to get to the safety of the building while yelling, "RUN!" 

  
The young martial artists might have stayed to fight but it was quickly forgotten when they noticed that even Ku-Lon ran for her life. Come on let's go! Ukyo yelled, grabbing Ryoga's hand and pulling him into a doorway. Mu-Tsu cursed fluently in manderin as he grabbed Shan-Pu and ran towards the safty of the building. Once inside, everyone glanced worriedly at Ranma and Akane. They blinked in surprise as they beheld the awsome site of the battle that was occuring just overhead. Now, the Nerimians were finally able to see for themselves that it was no longer safe to anger their friends. Silently they gave up on winning the hand of the ones they wanted and admitted, Ranma and Akane had become something to be feared.

******************************************************************

Akane crouched low to the ground, feet shifting back and forth, her neck undulating as she hissed loudly. Anger ran hot through her veins trying to blot out all reason. She fought to keep her humanity intact and barely managed to bring herself under control. Instincts known and unknown, ones that had been locked away for over a millenium surged to the fore. It beat in a rhythm that echoed in her brain, lungs and heart. As Akane stared at the darkness, her mind merged with Ranma's so that they could fight as one. _It's the Dark God!_ Akane's mind screamed her thoughts to Ranma.

_We have to defeat it or everyone will die!_ his powerful thought surged through their link as Ranma emphasized the thought with a screaming roar of challenge. 

_Yes, we have to protect everyone. Come on, Ranma let's go!_ Akane roared, echoing Ranma's challenge, the ground shook as both of their tails lashed at the flagstones.

Suddenly, Ranma and Akane launched themselves at the oncoming threat. Their bodies blurring from the rate of speed in which they had moved. They flew by instinct alone, firing their flaming breaths towards the Dark God. Both, knew the consequenses should they fail to get as far away from the estate as possible.

_This is what I was born to do,_ Akane thought briefly before glancing towards her companion after they had passed their target and continued gaining altitude. Akane glanced over her shoulder as her wings beat furiously. That was when she saw the Dark God gaining on them. 

_no this is what...we...were been born to do,_ Ranma's brief thought echoed through her mind. Then, the golden dragon caught the image of the oncoming threat from Akane's mind. Heeding some inner voice, both inhaled deeply stoking the fire deep in their bellies. Whirling, they dove at breakneck speed toward the rising cloud. Once into position, Ranma and Akane let loose a ten-foot wide swath of fiery breath along each of the dark cloud's mysty sides. Without pausing when they heard the dark god's roar of fury, the two martial artists wheeled, catching a rising warm current of air and began beating their wings, gaining the precious altitude that they desired. 

  
As the strange vapor that surrounded their enemy disappeared, Ranma and Akane were able to get a good look at its true form. The bright sun revealed a black dragon that was bigger in size and breadth than herself and Ranma put together. Their opponent was about the size of a nine-story building and about as long as a football field. It had talons as long as a mid sized car and six foot long teeth. Its wingspan measured to about twice its body size in length and were somewhat bat like in appearance but they were covered with a slimy substance that gave off a foul odor.

_"Oh Kami, that's what it really looks like?"_ Ranma thought as he beheld the huge creature.

_"Hey! It looks just like the picture on my covers!"_ Akane thought absently as she strained to maintain the grueling pace they had set when launching themselves from the courtyard.

_"You're kidding right?"_ Ranma replied as he tried to sense any on-coming attacks. He was distracted briefly by the feeling of irritation that flooded through their link when he asked that question. In that moment of distraction, the dark god attacked.

Suddenly, they felt an enormous heat licking at their tails, Ranma glanced over his shoulder to see a giant fireball heading straight for them. _Akane! Roll!_ he mentally screamed as he suited action to words by folding one wing and rolling out of the flaming ball's path. Akane, he noted did the same, but she had hesitated for a brief moment. It was a moment to late when the flames singed her back. 

Akane heard Ranma's cry and it took a moment to comprehend what the heck he was screaming about. It was then that she caught the flickering image from his mind, felt the scorching heat licking the bottom of her tail, she knew she wasn't going to make it in time. Franticly, she tried to roll as Ranma had suggested but it was too late. The fireball slammed into her back, the intense heat, ripping through her tough scales and to the tender skin and muscle beneath, blood splattered through the air as Akane convulsed in mid air. _Aaaaaaaaaaa! _Akane mentally screamed, roaring loudly at the intense pain, she fell swiftly towards the hard unforgiving earth. 

  
__ Ranma screamed as she fell. Without a seconds thought to the oncoming threat, Ranma dove after her.

******************************************************************

Intense pain flooded her system, blocking out every thought, closer and closer she fell towards the rocky earth. Martialing her will, Akane blocked out her pain while struggling to right herself in mid air. Her back screaming in protest, Akane flared her wings, and scramed in pain as she felt something tear deep in her back. Ignored the pain, she extened her wings to their full length and sighed in releaf as precious air filled them, stopping her fall. 

Rumbling in releaf, the scarlet dragon glanced down and almost fainted at the sight that met her eyes. There, just below her, were the jagged rocks at the bottom of a waterfall. Akane gulped down the rising bile when noticing that she had only one hundred feet left before she would have died a horrible death. _"Oh God! I almost died!"_ she thought as she stared in horror at the pointy tiped rocks. _"GrrrrrrRooaaaarrrr!"_ she growled low in anger. Then, the growling turned into a screaming roar of fury as she launched herself once more into the sky. 

_"This time I won't be take by suprise so easily!"_ she thought as she closed on the duling pair. Akane knew that she had to help Ranma and quickly because this opponent would kill them easily if they didn't work together. _"Besides,"_ she reasoned,_ "He can't do it alone and....I won't let him!" _

  
******************************************

  
The Dark God paused briefly before he dove to intercept the foolish golden's plight to save the scarlet one. The scarlet one had long since disappeared below the clouds. _"Perfect!"_ it hissed, watching patiently for the golden dragon to come within range. Judging that Ranma was close enough; the Dark God inhaled and let loose the largest swath of flames that the pigtailed boy had ever seen produced. 

_"Whoa!"_ Ranma yelled mentally, franticly pumping his wings, Ranma tried to get himself out of range. He could feel the flames gaining on him. He strained to work them harder, but an intense heat singed his left flank. _"Ooowww!"_ he screamed. Ignoring the pain he rolled out of the path of another fireball. Out form the corner of his eye, Ranma saw Akane recover from her fall and was releaved. Then, wasting no more time, he quickly circled around in a tight turn that would bring him as close to his target as possible. Ranma dove at the black dragon, picking up a tremendous amount of speed and flexing his claw like hands, he attacked. Slamming into the massive body,Ranma sunk his claws deep into the flesh and clung like a barnacle. 

_"Roooowwwwrrrrrrr,"_ the dark god screamed, thrashing in mid air as it tried to dislodge the unwanted weight on its back. But, Ranma only dug his claws in deeper, opening his mouth, he blasted the dark god with another fire ball and screamed, _"Akane! Go! I'll distract it while you do a sneak attack from above!_

_"BUT..."_ Akane tried to protest but Ranma was having none of it.

_"GO!"_ He screamed harshly while trying to stay attached to the Dark God's back. He could feel himself slipping with each violent movment of the evil beings body.

_"Ok, but...be careful, Ranma!"_ Akane replied as she quickly gained altitude and disappeared into the thick cloud cover. As soon as Akane was out of site, Ranma breathed a mental sigh of releaf. But, it was quickly obliterated from his mind as the razor sharp tail of the dark god swung around, knocking him off the Dark God's back and flinging him into the air. 

  
Roaring in uncontrolled fury, the Dark God dove after Ranma. Raising a forearm as large as a tree trunk, the Dark God swiftly brough its talons to bear. Ranma saw the on coming blow and contorted his body, the strike missed his head. But, Ranma wasn't fast enough to get completely out of the way as the other forearm swung around and caught him on his thigh, opening a gaping wound that bled furiously. __ Ranma roared in pain, but he ignored it and managed to stay in the air.

Suddenly, Ranma heard a whistling noise and was knocked backwards by a vicious tail blow to the head, knocking him unconcous for a breif second. Before the gold dragon had recovered, the Dark God attaked again, raking another of its claws across Ranma's chest, opening five large gashes. 

_"Arrgh!"_ Ranma screamed, the pain was so intense that he couldn't bare it, faultering for a moment, Ranma managed to block out the pain and stay airborn. _"I have to keep it distracted or Akane wont be able to get her attack in."_ Ranma rolled when he sensed a presence from above him, it was just in time too, because the Dark God's massive jaws snapped shut in the spot where he had just been. _"Oh, Kami! I hope she gets here soon! I don't know how much longer I can do this!" _

  
**************************************************

Akane hovered, hidden from view while Ranma kept the Dark God busy with his continuous attacks. Spotting a brief opening, she folded her wings tightly to her back dropped like a stone. Just as she was about to rip open a large tear in one of the Dark God's wings, it somehow sensed the oncoming attack, whipped its long neck around, jaws agape, it lunged.

Spotting the oncoming attack, Akane painfully folded one wing, her injured back muscles screaming a protest she instinctivly barrel-rolled to avoid being impaled between the Dark God's jaws. While she was occupied with regaining control, The Dark God's razor sharp tail cracked through the air, slamming into Akane's left foreleg, a loud snapping sound rang through the sky. **_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_** Akane's screaming roar of shock, pain and surprise echoed throughout the heavens as she dropped like a stone in an uncontrolled fall. 

_**"Akane!"**_ Ranma roared her name through their link as he frantically dove to help her regain control. He dodged another firestorm strike from the Dark God while sending a retaliating gout of flame directly into its eyes, blinding it briefly. As he managed to palace himself in the trajectory of her fall, he was able to get a good look at the gaping wound. It was deep and looked to be as painful as his own. Reaching out, he was able to grasp her about the back, stopping her spin.

_"You alright Akane?" _he asked as he straigned to keep them both in the air while at the same time avoid the numerous fireballs that were wizzing past.

_"It hurts....Ranma. I think that blow broke my left arm. But....I'll live,"_ she gasped, Akane quickly managed to shake off the pain, _"Thank you, Ranma....for catching me."_

Ranma glanced towards her arm and noticed a piece of bone that was sticking through the skin. He swallowed the rising bile and angrilly growled,_"That was a stupid thing to do Akene! You could have been killed!"_

_"I was worried about you and I had to do something!"_ Akane yelled weakly, she was angry at what he just said but she was glad to hear a hint of worry lacing through his rough words and repeated her earlier words. _"...thank you anyway...for saving me."_

_"Hey, it was nothin..."_ he started to say but was suddenly cut off as a vicious blow slammed into both of them. 

Ranma went tumbling through the air while Akane struggled through her pain to keep herself airborn. Each beat of her wings or twitch of her muscles brough excruciating pain. When she managed to control her shaky flight, Akane glanced in the direction that Ranma had fallen. What she saw horrified her. Ranma was caught in the dark god's grip and was struggling to break free and the Dark God was slowly crushing him as it tightened its massive hands. 

_"AKANE HEL...P! AAAAAAAA!"_ Ranma screamed in agony as he flet the constricter like grip tightening further, crushing his ribs and putting a massive strane on the bones in his wings. The massive claws from the Dark God penetrated further into his skin with each squeeze. Ranma didn't know how much longer he would be able to bear the pain.

**********************************************************

_**"RANMA!"**_ Akane roared as she heard his agonized scream. Swiftly, Akane dove, heading directly for the dark god's hands as she intended to get it to realease him but she veered up, changing her trajectory. Extending her claws, Akane aimed them for the Dark God's eyes and struck. Tearing at the vulnerable eyes with both sets of talons, Akane raked her hind claws across its snout in a desprate bid to get the Dark God to realease Ranma.

The Dark God roared in pain, releasing the golden dragon as it reached up with two massive hands tipped with extremely large talons and knocked the annoying offendor off and into the air. Then Dark God hissed, _"Now, you die!"_ before shooting a fifty foot wide blast of fire directly at Akane as she fell. Akane franticly beat her wings and managed to raise herself above the searing heat. She passed directly above its head, once more, raking her tallons acrosse the black dragon's neck while she barely managed to avoid its teeth.

Ranma noticed that Akane was keeping the Dark God busy for the moment so he decided to try to get in another shot. The pain coming from his thigh and chest was excruciating, but he ignored it. Tucking his legs tight to his belly, he climbed from below, aiming for the vulnerable part of the Dark God...the underbelly. 

As Akane kept the enemy distracted she felt his pain and winced. She was very worried for him but she knew that they had to defeat their opponent so she pushed her worry to the side and linked her mind to her partner's, _Ranma! We have to do the Kami no Seppa! Keep distracting him so I can get a good shot in! _

  
_Ok! But ya better hurrycause this thing is tougher than I thought!_ he yelled through their mind link. Turning his attention back towards his massive opponent, Ranma stopped heading for the Dark God's belly and hovered in mid air while shooting off multiple fireballs. Gathering some of his reserves, he steadily channeled some of his power towards Akane while at the same time dodging a thirty-mile wide gout of flame. 

Gathering their combined power she channelled it into herself to perform the Kami no Seppa technique. Noticing that she was close enough to the Dark God without being seen, Akane concentrated on focusing the power through their link. Suddenly, she started pulsing with the massive amout of energy. Straigning, Akane tried to hold it until it was completed, but it was so difficult, _"Ranma...I...I can't...help me," _she unconcously called out to him. Warmth flooded her system and the slipping control was regained once more, somehow Akane knew that Ranma was lending her his streagth.

Grinning ferealy, Akane dove, streaking through the darkening sky, she shown so brightly that it could be compared to a shooting star. Nearing her target, Akane flew faster as something told her that she must get closer. Once within range, she opened her jaws and prepared to let it go. Streames of light flew towards her mouth to form a shape of a ball, one that grew to the size of a small boulder. Ranma's eyes widened as he realized that she wasn't going to fire a small shot, she was going to give it everything she had. _"No...,"_ he whispered. _"No don't hold it any longer....if you do you'll blast yourself apart....**AKANE! Fire it now!**" _

  
Suddenly, the world was covered in white for a brief instant as Akane released the bomb. Spreding outward, the concussive force of their combined strenght engulfed the Dark God and then silently rippled outward. Akane had a split second to realize the danger before it hit.** * BOOOOOOMMMMMMM! * **

_"Ranmaaaaa!"_Akane screamed as she was thrown tail over snout, tumbling backwards throught he sky. Contorting her body, Akane tried to right herself before she slammed into the mountainside. Nothing she did worked, panic began flooding her system. Then, just as suddenly as she was spinning, she slammed into a hard object that grunted upon impact, _"Ooof!"_

Glancing over her shoulder she noticed that Ranma had caught her, stopping her fall and saving her from breaking her wings. _"Are you ok, Akane?"_

  
Akane knew that her attack had weakened her but, she was able to recover quickly. _Don't worry Ranma, I'm ok!_ she replied. Breaking away from each other, they flew towards the Dragon God in zigzagging pattern while avoiding its flaming breath and lashing claws and tail. A few beats of its large bat like wings produced gale force winds that made it difficult to fly in. 

Both were knocked off course repeatedly but managed to regain their origional flight path while avoiding teeth, claws, flame and tail swipes that could kill them. After multiple repeated attacks of using their flaming breath, teeth and claws they finally manage to weaken the Dragon God by opening multiple gaping wounds all over it's body. They noticed its wings faltering for a brief instant and knew that this is what they had been waiting for. _"Ranma...." _Akane thought towards her companion.

_"Now! Akane! We must perform the Jiro jen Kenshumi technique!"_ Ranma screamed. 

_"Right, let's do it!"_ Akane replied before they began glowing bright white. Reaching out instinctively they held their claws out over a space of thirty feet apart and streams of energy flew back and forth between them, gathering in strenght.

*** Lighning flashed... ***

*** Thunder rumbled... ***

*** The sky's darkened to the blackness of night... ***

The two glowing dragons started spinning, faster and faster, until the two were no longer distinguishable. As they spun, they maintained their positions while the great ball of magical fire engulfed them. Ranma and Akane were no longer conscious of the outside world, they were completely focused on their enemy as they speed directly towards him. 

  
The Dragon God regained enough energy to martial one more attack, _"I will not be defeated! If I die...then, I will take you with me!" _it roared! The black dragon gave one strong beat of his massive wings while gathering all of his magical energy as he shot towards his enemies. When the power was at maximum, the Dark God started to glow a sickly green color. Positioning its foreclaws infront of its body, the energy pulsed between its clawed hands as the Dark God prepared to release its attack.

Unfortuately, the Dark God wasn't fast enough to avoid being swallowed by Ranma and Akane's combined attack. As the two chosen whirrled around the Dark God, the energy from the Jiro jen Kenshumi crackled with electricity, flaring brighter than the sun. In the center of the ball, an intense heat erupted, the heat was the kind that created universes, obliterating the Dark God before it had a change to attack.

  
*********************************************************************

Ranma and Akane's spin slowed, then stopped._ "We....we did it!"_ they thought panting. Every wound received during the battle bled profusely, maing themselves known with the slightest hint of movement. Their blood was indistinguishable from the blackend skin of their charred flesh. As they finaly managed to muster enough stength to continue towards home, the two staggered through the air determined to reach home. 

As they landed unsteadily in the courtyard, Akane's right foreleg collapsed under her weight. "Owwwwwrrrrr,"Akane screaming roar echoed through the courtyard. 

Noduka, Soun and the rest of the gang ran swiftly to her side. Noduka was the first to her side and gasped in horror at the extent of inuries that covered Akane's body. "Oh my god!" 

Soun ran faster at Noduka's exclamation of horror. "What is it?" he asked just before he glanced towards Akane. When he saw the amount of damage covering his youngest daughters body, he screamed, "My baby!" Shakily reaching out a hand, Soun gently touched her broken forearm,"Are you alright?"

Akane lowered her massive head and smiled toothily at her father, _"I'm fine daddy,"_ she thought at him before remembering that her father couldn't hear her. As she realized this she werily noded her head and hummed a responce. She was startled when her father started wailing, "Waaaaaa! That nasty monster hurt my little girl!"

Ku-lon hoped over to see the damage and pointed at the injury, "We must get the bone back in proper alighnment or it will become seriously infected." She frowned while glancing over the rest of Akane's draconic form and shighed werily, "The problem is how do we do it with her being this way?"  
  
Genma came forward and inspected the break with a worried frown before an idea struck. "Ranma, come here," Genma called to his son. 

As Ranma made his way toward Akane, he favored his left back leg but no one noticed since their attentions were focused on Akane. Ranma knew what his father wanted so he didn't need to be told to set Akene's arm. He was tired but thoughts of taking care of Akane overrode his weriness. Quickly, before anyone suspected what he was about, Ranma grabbed Akane's arm and pushed the bone inside while pulling at the same time. 

"AAAAAAAAAAA," Akane roared as the bone snapped back into place, blacking out for a brief second as the pain became too intense. She almost fell to the flagstones but Ranma suppored her and waitied for her to recover. When Akane came too, Ranma asked, _"Akane, do you need any help?" _

Blinking, Akane focused her attention on him. Akane was confident that she was going to be able to suport herself. But, when she tried to put some weight on it, she almost fell from the amount of pain that shot through her forearm. _"Yes, I'm so tired, Ranma. I want to sleep...but, I don't think I can make it to the chamber. I think I'm going to need help walking."_

Ranma turned his shoulder towards her, so she could lean against him. With each step, he staggered, his unsteady gate slowing them down. But, he was determined to help her even if it hurt him to do so. Ranma knew that he was badly hurt but, his first thought was to ingore his injures and help Akane. Slowly, Ranma helped Akane to walk. Both, knew they were seriously wounded and instinctively headed towards the one place that would help them recover. 

"Ranma? Naduka called out to her son as she kept pace with him. When he didn't bother turning his attention towards her but continued heading towards the stone wall, she hurred her steps so that she was directly in front of him. It was then that she saw the seriousness of their injuries. "Oh my God!" Noduka gasped, raising her hand she pointed it directly towards Ranma's chest and screamed, "Genma! Come Quick!"

Genma ran to his wife's side faster than anyone though the fat martial artist could move and glanced towards his transformed son. When he saw the severity of damage, he almost fainted on the spot. The wounds were so deep that he could see the bones of Ranma's ribcage. "Oh god..." he gasped before he quickly ran towards the wall in which the lever had been cleverly hidden. 

"Saotome?" Soun said as he quickly hurried towards the pale faced martial artist. "Do you think it wise to show our guests the chamber?"

"We cant worry about that now Tendo...the amount of damage that Ranma and Akane have sustained will kill them if they don't reach the room soon," Genma repled as he depressed the panel. The door slid open with a loud grating sound, then two shadows covered the fathers. Genma and Soun quickly got out of the way, since they didn't want to be crushed beneith the combined weight of thier draconic children. 

As Ranma and Akane passed through the portal, the stones pulsed as the magic of the long dormant chamber came to life. Between one breath and the next, the soot and blood that covered their bodies was magically whipped away. Once in the center of the room, Ranma and Akane stopped, panting for breath, they lowered themselves to the stone floor, groaning in pain as their injures protested the movement. _"Ranma?"_ Akane called to him.

_"Yeah, 'kane...what is it?_" he asked her, as he glanced in her direction from the corner of his eye.

_"I don't think I can stay awake any longer,"_ Akane replied sleepily while yawning. 

_"Me too, Akane..."_ Ranma replied as he shifted to find a more confortable postion without agrivating his injuries. _"for some reason I'm aufully tired."_ He yawned before continueing, _"I think that's what we're supposed to do in here." _He lifted his head and pointed with his chin, _"look at those stones on the walls. I think they will make us sleep until our injures are healed."_ Just as their eyes were closing they heard a scuffling sound that instantly snapped them awake. Glancing in the direction that it had come from they saw that the Nerima gang had followed them. 

  
Ukyo walked into the chamber and her eyes almost poped out of her head as she was the glowing stones that covered the walls. "Oh my god! What the hell is this place?"

Ryoga walked into the room and gaped at the site. He unconcously seconded Ukyo's question as he nodded his head. Shan-Pu, Mu-Tsu and Ku-Lon followed right behind him. The anchint amazon almost had heart failure when she felt the massive amounts of magical energy flooding the room. "By all of my ancestors...I heard of a place like this...but I never knew that it really existed!" she whispered in shock.

"What is this place great-grandmother?" Shan-Pu asked, she truned her head to and froe, taking in the huge chamber and the bright pulsing lights.

"Yes, I'm curious as well," Mu-Tsu interjected doing much the same as his companions.

"This," Noduka said as she stepped forward. "Is the healing chamber and it has been in our families since after the first battle with the Dark God. It was unfortunate that the first chosen died of multiple injuries just after they had won the battle. This chamber was constructed in the event that **if** the Dark God escaped, it could be used to heal the people of our families and the future chosen."

Genma stpped forward and replied seriously, "We ask that you not mention this place to anyone. If they were to find out and steal just one of the jewels...the magic of this chamber would be forever lost."

  
"How come they haven't changed back?" Ukyo asked curiously.

Noduka glanced over towards her son and said, "Ranma and Akane need the chamber to heal their injures. This chamber induces a kind of healing sleep, so we should let them rest."  
  
"Yeah, they should have changed back by now," Ryoga said as he glanced towards the two dragons lying in the middle of the chamber.

"I think their injuries are too extensive...and in their weakened condition they won't be able to change back," Kasumi replied as she soothingly rubbed her youngest sisters neck. Akane was enjoying the attention of her oldest sister and hummed in pleasure. The eldest Tendo had entered the chamber so quietly that no one had noticed she was there. In the brief time that the others had been talking, she had decided to check on her sister and Ranma to see if they had needed anything. When she had asked them they had replied with brief negitive shakes of their heads. 

"Come on people, we need to leave them alone. Their falling asleep already," Nabiki said as she pointed towards her sister. As one, the group glanced towards the two changed martial artists and were rewarded with a brief toothy grin. Then, their eyes slowly drifted closed. Just before they fell asleep they placed their heads down on the floor so that their faces rested close together, then unconcousness took them. Their gins were interpreted by everyone and they knew Ranma and Akane were saying, we did it!.  
  
Kulon grinned at their peaceful expression before turning, "Let's let them sleep," she said. Then she exited the room as she followed the Tendo's and Saotome's to wait for the two to wake.  
  
*******************************************************************

  
A few days have passed with no movement from either Ranma or Akane. Everyone was starting to get worried about them. The waiting was finally broken when on the fourteenth day as the Saotome's and Tendo's sat in the great hall along with their guests while Noduka paced like a caged tiger. Ranma and Akane should have awoken by now, Noduka said worriedly. 

Sometimes dragons go into a form of hibernation. The body shuts down and time looses all meaning to them. It is only when they need to heal the gravest of life threatening injuries, Ku-Lon said thoughtfully as she gazed into the crackling fire.

What you mean, great-grandmother? Shan-Pu asked curiously.

Yeah, you mean to say that since Ran-chan and Akane are now dragonsthat they're affected by this type of healing sleep? Ukyo said.

How much longer do you think it will last? Ryoga asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully.

  
Ku-Lon sighed sadly; she missed the two boisterous martial artists already. Since their forced slumber the days had been dragging on slowly, it had become boring and very depressing watching the two families waiting for them to awaken. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw her great-granddaughter moping in one corner of the room tracing invisible figures on the stone floor. Ku-Lon decided that they should know that it could be a long time before the two woke up. Frowning, the elder decided to give them the bad news first. You must forget about Ranma and Akane. It could be days, months or years before they wake or they may never awaken again in our life times. 

"You can't be serious!" Ukyo yelled in shock.

"Oh, but I am, child," Ku-Lon replied as she rose to her feet and made her way out the door. All who were gathered in the chamber could hear her as she yelled over her shoulder, "Shan-Pu! Mu-Tsu! Gather your things...we leave in an hour!" 

***************************************************************

Later that day:

  
"We will be going home, back to China, just as soon as we finish selling the restraunt. I will explain the situation to the council and I'm sure that Shan-Pu's honor will be restored. She will have to find another fighter for her husband," Ku-Lon said werily as they exited the courtyard. 

  
Turning towards the others, the Saotome matriarch glanced back at the main part of the house before releasing a weary sigh. "I agree with the elder," Noduka replied, feeling all the weight of her fears weigh hevily on her shoulders. She knew that they couldn't stay much longer since they had duties to perform. 

"Yes," Soun whispered as he thought about his youngest. "It is time to go back to Nerima. We will wait for them there." With those last words said, the two families gathered their belongings with heavy hearts and left the estate in the gathering twightlight. No one looked back because they knew that if they did, they would break down and cry. They were heading home and would await the return of their loved ones from there.

******************************************************


	17. Epiloguethe end!

Epilogue

It has been a year since we last saw our children, Noduka proclaimed sadly, she remembered when they had to leave the estate. They had waited over a month for Ranma and Akane to awaken, but nothing had happened and they were forced to leave and take care of other matters back in Nerima. Turning, she placed one hand on her swelling stomach and slowly made her way over to sit by Genma.

Don't worry No-chan, Genma soothed his distressed wife. I'm sure they'll wake up eventually.

Yes, with the injuries they received I'm surprised that they survived long enough to get into the healing chamber, Soun spoke softly as he was neither sad nor completely happy. He missed his youngest daughter and wished that she would return soon. But, Soun knew that Akane wasn't dead, so he was able to live with itfor now.

I'm sure they will return any day now, Kasumi piped up cheerfully, she had watched her family start to loose hope over the past six months and had decided to try and keep their morale up.

I wish we didn't have to return here butNabiki was missing to much school and I had a lot of obligations to take care of, Soun spoke to the room, knowing that everyone was listening.

  
Yes, in the end, it was for the best. They are well protected inside the estate, the bald bandana wearing martial artist paused and took a steadying breath. he continued on a cheerier note, with a new baby on the way, I had to get a job. I'm glad we started teaching martial arts again, Genma replied with a small smile as he rubbed his wife's distended stomach.

  
I sure do miss them though, Noduka whispered.

All those money making opportunities Nabiki moaned in feigned agony. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but she missed her little sister and Ranma as well. Especially Ranma since he was the one who always generated a lot of fights. It was at those fights that Nabiki made the most of her money.

I really didn't want to see the Amazons leave. It was nice for Ranma and Akane to have some friends aroundeven if they destroyed the house, Kasumi said as she carried the tea trey to the table.

  
Well, I was surprised when we received a letter from them last week stating that Mu-Tsu and Shan-Pu had gotten married, Nabiki interjected from her position in front of the TV. 

Ryoga and Ukyo look good as a couple and will be getting married soon, Noduka told them mater-of-factly. 

They miss Ranma and Akane as well and are hoping for their friends to return so they can ask them to be the best man and brides maid, Kasumi started to say when suddenly there was a noise from the front room.

Hello? Anyone home, a deep voice called and then another voice, too indistinct spoke. It was too quiet but they heard the deeper voice answer. Alright alreadystupid tomboy!

Everyone in the living room blinked a few times as the familiar refrain echoed throughout the house. They didn't want to believe that it could be who they thought it was. Their suspicions were confirmed by a loud thumping sound, and a screaming yell.

  


The family was out of the room in a flash, all of them yelling at the top of their lungs, Ranma, Akane, your home!

  
The two newly returned heirs took one look at their stampeding families, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, they panicked, looked frantically for a place to run but couldn't manage to move. Uttering one word that covered it all before they were enveloped in a crushing hug, 

"Oooh, myyy baaaabyyyyy!" Soun wailed happily as he squeezed his daughter and her fiancé in a bear hug.

they gasped.

What was that? Noduka asked over Soun's joyous wailing.

  
Can't breathneed air, came the reply from the oxygen deprived teens.

Noduka smiled at the purple-faced teens before shouting loud enough to be heard in China, Alright, move back and let them get some air! When no one moved, she pulled her katana from its sheath with a loud SHING sound. Suddenly, the area around Ranma and Akane was cleared. It was almost as if it had never been occupied. The family had been getting used to Noduka's mood swings that went along with her recent pregnancy so they decided that not getting her upset was the wisest course of action. Not to mention it kept them in good health.

Ranma and Akane blinked in amazement as they saw everyone pressing themselves against the nearest walls, trying to get as far away from Noduka as possible. It was then that they noticed her condition. Akane was the first to speak, Oh Auntie, congratulations! She moved forward and hugged the older woman before turning towards Ranma and said, Isn't it wonderful Ranma, your going to be a brother!

pre..pregn, Ranma said as he took one look at his mother, he went white in the faced and fainted.

Oh my, He's so happy! Kasumi said cheerfully as she saw the pigtailed boy's reaction to becoming a sibling. 

"Heh, He's a Saotome alright!" Nabiki exclaimed, smirking.

"What do you mean, Nabiki?" Akane asked her sister.

"Well, when uncle Genma found out that Auntie was expecting, he fainted too," Nabiki snickered.

  
Akane giggled when she heard this and wondered what Ranma would do if someone told him that he was going to be a father, the picture that formed in her mind almost made her have hysterics. I'm sure he's very excited about it Auntie, Akane soothed her future mother-in-law. In fact, Ranma and I were about to tell you our wonderful news when we noticed your condition.

What could that possibly beyou're going to have a baby too? Noduka said, smiling happily.

Everyone sweat-dropped, another side effect of her pregnancy had Mrs. Saotome focusing on having everyone becoming pregnant. Clearing her throat, Akane replied nervously, Um, no. Actually, Ranma and I have decided to get married.

  
The two fathers grinned from ear to ear, then stood up and started dancing around the room while singing, "Oh happy day, our schools will finally be joined!" Soun suddenly paused as he realized what must be done and yelled, "Quick Saotome, get the priest before they change their minds!"

"Good idea, Tendo!" Genma said and was out of the room in a flash.

"Hey Nabiki, can you fill us in on what's been happening while we were sleeping?" Akane asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what's be goin on too," Ranma piped up as he finally managed to awaken from his fainting spell.

"Sure, no problem sis. Well, hmm...we waited for you to wake up for about a month. When we couldn't wait any longer we had to return home. When you two didn't come back, the Kuno's made pests of themselves because they contiued attacking us and demanding where you two were. Kuno especially, kept askeing where the pig tailed girl was. So we finally had enough and they were finally commited to the asylumn." 

"Figures, I always thought that they'd end up there," Ranma interrupted. 

Akane blinked as her mouth formed a round '0' of surprise before Nabiki continued with her expliation. "It's been a year now..."

"A year!" they screamed, shocked at how much time had passed and long they were gone.

"...um, yes. Can I finish now?" Nabiki asked. Seeing her sister and Ranma nodd, she continued, "The Amazons went home a few months after we left you two at the estate. Mu-Tsu and Shan-Pu are happily married now and Ukyo and Ryoga are getting married by the end of this month now that you two are here. They wanted to have you two cover as best man and brides maid. Well, that about covers it," Nabiki finished then grinned before she held out her hand and said teasingly, "That'll be five thousand yen, guys" 

  
"Nabiki!" Ranma and Akane screamed in annoyance and started to chase the middle Tendo out of the house.

"Oh my, isn't it wonderful that everything is back to normal again?" Kasumi said grinning.

"Yes, I'm glad that we're a whole family once more," Noduka replied, smiling with happiness.

**************************************************************************

A few days later the wedding of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo went off with flying colors. This was due to the fact that the fathers had reinforced the dojo walls with steel plates and bars on the windows, just in case the usual crazies decided to show. Which they did, but were unable to get in to stop the wedding. You could hear their screams as they heard the preists words, "I now pronouce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The catcalls and wistles that rang through the doujou were so loud that they could have awoken the dead, but the newlyweds were oblivious to anything around them as they were locked in a deep passionate kiss. When they did break apart Ranma whispered into Akane's ear, "I love you, Akane. Um...how do you feel about going for a short flight? Say...to Hawaii?

Akane grinned mischeviously and replied, "I love you too, baka. And yes, Hawaii sounds nice. We'll leave in the morning, but first we're going to have a little bit of fun." She quickly grabbed his hand and rushed into the house and headed strait for her bedroom.  
  



End file.
